Sailor Moon, Recuerdos nunca perdidos
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Usagi Tsukino recuerda su vida anterior desde el mismo día que nació, ella piensa que es un sueño pero ella siente tan real que esta confundida, por lo tanto tiene miedo de encontrarse con sus amigas del pasado con esta vida por temor de que vuelva a repetirse en el pasado, pero cuando se encuentra cierto chico sus sentimientos vuelve a la luz con mas fuerza que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Un día cualquiera, por la mañana, en un lugar de Tokio, en la residencia de los Tsukino, una chica rubia, con dos coletas de 14 años se levanta perezosamente, su nombre era Usagi Tsukino, la rubia al ver con sus ojos azules la hora, decidió vestirse rápidamente ya que era tarde.

La chica se bajo y saludo a sus padres que saludaron con una sonrisa y se despidió de su hermano Shingo después de desayunar.

Mientras caminaba, miraba a la gente sin perder detalle, como si buscara algo cuando encontró a su amiga Molly Osaka, las dos caminaron justas cuando se encontraron con Amy Mizuno, la rubia al verla cambian de dirección, su amiga Molly solo suspira y la sigue, ella no entendía porque hacia eso, aunque sabía que lo hacía desde la primera vez que vio a la peli azul.

Al llegar al recreo Molly vio como su amiga Tsukino dormía tranquilamente, cuando decidió acercarse y preguntar el porqué tenía esa actitud con la Mizuno.

"Usagi-san ¿Por qué esquiva a la Mizuno-chan cada vez que lo ve?" pregunto Molly con interés.

"¿yo esquivándola? ¿Por qué dice eso?" se ve como la peli castaña mira seriamente "Vale, recuerda lo que te dije una vez cuando era pequeña" dijo Usagi tristemente.

"¿Qué tenía sueños de que era una princesa?" sonrió Molly recodarme esas historia que conto su amiga.

"Si" respondió la rubia "_pero para mí no era sueño, era más un recuerdo, porque lo veo despierto o dormida, cuando la mayoría de la veces ni recordamos lo que soñamos_" pensó Usagi mirando al suelo tristemente.

"ya sé, ella era la mala de la historia" salto Molly haciendo que Usagi diera un cabezazo contra la mesa.

"No, era la que dio su vida en protegerme" respondió Usagi apretando los puños mirando a un lado tristemente.

"No te preocupes, es solo un sueño" intento Molly animarla al ver como su amiga estaba a punto de llorar

"entonces porque tengo una luna en mi frente" dijo quitándose la cinta para que viera la luna en su frente.

"Una marca de nacimiento, además no sé porque lo oculta, te ve bien con ella" toco Molly la marca de la luna con cuidado.

"es porque de pequeña los niños se metían conmigo" lo que no sabía Molly es que Usagi tenía miedo de que esos recuerdo fueran verdad y esos enemigos que aparecían allí fuera detrás de ella y sobre todo de sus amigas y familia.

Al terminar la clase, Usagi miro a los lados para que Amy no la viera, al asegurarse se fue hacia el templo para una visita, tal vez allí podía relajarse y pedir consejo a la mito, había escuchado que era una bella doncella que tenia habilidades de ver cosas a través del fuego, por un momento le pareció conocida esa descripción pero le resto importancia.

Al llegar al templo un anciano le recibió, Usagi conto su problema ocultando cierto detalle de suma importancia, por si el anciano pensara que estuviera loca.

El anciano miro preocupado, pensó que era un espíritu maligno que no dejaba en paz a la pobre chica, por lo tanto decidió llevarla a su nieta que era la famosa miko.

Al llegar a la sala Usagi se quedo blanca, al ver como la chica giro para ver que era una de sus amiga del pasado

"Marte-nechan" murmuro Usagi aun sorprendida.

"¿te conozco?" dijo Rei mirando determinadamente la rubia.

Pero Usagi solo salió corriendo del lugar, no paro de correr hasta llegar al parque y se sentó para recuperar el aliento.

En el templo Rei miro confundida y pregunto a su abuelo sobre la rubia, cuando el fuego que estaba detrás de ella se agrando más de lo normal, sorprendiendo a los dos y la miko pudo ver una sombra de una chica y mas al reconocer de quien era aunque a la vez era distinta.

Con la Tsukino miraba al suelo asustada.

"_Amy mizuno, inteligente como el Mercurio-nechan que está en mi recuerdo, Rei con habilidades con el fuego, como Marte-nechan, cada día que pasa más miedo tengo de que sea real_" se ve como Usagi se abraza a si misma "_si aparece las demás chicas no puedo seguir negando de que es un sueño, pero ¿Por qué soy la única que recuerda? ¿Por qué tengo una madre y padre distinto? ¿Porque estoy en la tierra cuando lo tengo prohibido? ¿Qué paso lo último? Solo recuerdo una explosión"_ una lagrima salió de sus ojos azules, cuando la rubia miro al cielo.

"¿Venus?" miro confundida Usagi al ver la guerrera V en el dirigible en un anuncio de televisión.

Al llegar a su casa Usagi cerró la habitación sin decir nada a su familia, mientras su madre miraba preocupada y recordó algo hace tiempo.

Flash Black

Los padres de Usagi estaba delante de un sicólogo, al principio pensaba que era cosas de niñas en pensar que era una princesa y otras cosas, pero cuando empezó a hablar en otro idioma o comportarse como una adolecente cuando solo tenía 5 años, sus padre empezó a asustarse y pensó en llevarlo a un sicólogo, pero la respuesta que daría el hombre le daría la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hija?" pregunto Kenji nervioso por el temor de que su hija tuviera una enfermedad sicológica.

"si soy sincero, pensé que parte de su mente está muy desarrollado para su edad, pero…" se ve como el sicólogo abre una libreta para ver sus apunte para explicarlo mejor.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Ikuto a punto de llorar.

"es el primer caso que tengo de que alguien recuerde su vida anterior" respondió el hombre tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo?" saltaron los padres sorprendidos.

"su comportamiento y ese extraño lenguaje corresponde a su vida anterior" explico el sicólogo seguro de sus palabras.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?" salto Kenji enojado por esa tontería

"le pedí que me escribiera una carta con ese extraño lenguaje" explico tranquilamente el hombre, ya tenía experiencia con padres que se enojaban al recibir cierto diagnostico aunque esta era la primera vez sobre este caso "lo hice para poder descriptar sus pensamiento, pero fue inútil, era tan extraño que le pregunte que ponía" suspiro al no poder entenderlo en ese momento.

"¿Qué ponía?" preguntaron los padres con curiosidad.

"era una carta para su mama de la luna, para decirla que estaba bien y que desea volver a verla" explico tranquilamente el hombre que saco la supuesta carta.

"¿por eso ella es tan distante de mi? Porque cree que no soy su madre" se ve como Ikuto cayo de rodilla abatida al saber el motivo de la distancia de su hija hacia ella.

"si me temo que es por eso, por lo que tu hija es un poco distante de vosotros" el sicólogo volvió a coger la carta para mirarlo "entonces recordé que había visto esa letra en otro lugar" hablo levantándose de la silla con los documento del caso.

"¿Dónde?" pregunto Kenji al ver como su mujer aun no se había recuperado del todo.

"de mi amigo que estudia sobre idiomas que murieron con el tiempo, cuando lo enseñe me dijo completamente en shock en donde había conseguido, le dije de un conocido y le pregunte el motivo de su sorpresa" se ve como esta delante de la trituradora.

"¿Cuál fue su respuesta?" preguntaron los padres con miedo en sus ojos.

"es un lenguaje muerto de hace mil años de antigüedad y si lo que me dijo mi amigo es cierto" se ve como metes los documento en la trituradora "ella es la reencarnación de la princesa que se dedicaba en proteger la tierra desde la luna en un reino llamado Milenio de plata, una de la prueba es que mi amigo me comento que la reina y su hija tenía una luna en la frente igual que tu hija Usagi tiene, pero lo que realmente me preocupa lo que dijo después, ese reino desapareció de una forma extraña, como si alguien realmente temiera algo que solo la reina tenia" explico el sicólogo volviendo a sentarse.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Ikuto preocupada por su hija.

"solo tu hija lo sabe, pero con lo que veo, su recuerdo sale a flote con el paso de los años, solo recuerda desde que nació hasta los 10 años, aun cuando ella solo tiene 5, puede que a los 10 años recuerde que paso y tal vez entre en shock, no creo que ninguna niña de 10 años pueda soportar la experiencia de la muerte de su vida anterior" suspiro a lo último, el hombre estaba feliz de tener un caso así, pero en otra parte había descubierto algo realmente peligroso y una parte suya le decía que tenía que hacer algo por la niña, por el futuro.

"¿podemos hacer algo?" pregunto Kenji con seriedad.

"podemos intentar sellar ese recuerdo, el problema es que no sabemos cuándo saldrá ya que no sabemos a qué edad murió su vida anterior, ni como murió, solo podemos estar a su lado y rezar que no llegue ese día o que ella sepa superarlo" explico el hombre tranquilamente.

"Ahora que se la verdad, ¿Cómo debería de tratarla?" pregunto la mujer preocupada en cómo tratar a su hija.

"con normalidad, si le trata como su vida anterior, no sabrá distinguir entre esta vida y la vida anterior, no sería capaz de adaptarse a este mundo" explico el sicólogo con seriedad.

"¿Qué le decimos cuando pregunte algo sobre su vida anterior?" pregunto Kenji algo más tranquilo al saber que pasaba.

"dile que es un sueño" respondió el sicólogo con un suspiro.

"entiendo" hablo tranquilamente el padre de la pequeña y se levanto junto con su mujer para irse.

"esperar, tengo un consejo y es que no digan nadie sobre este tema, mientras yo ya he eliminado toda la información, no creo que sea bueno para la niña, que otras persona sepan de su vida anterior, puede que ella no sea la única y si por desgracia puede que sea enemigos de ella que quieran vengarse" se ve como los padres miraban al hombre completamente asustado "por eso es mejor que se tape la luna de su frente con maquillaje o con una venda, hasta que sea lo suficiente madura como para defenderse" aconsejo el hombre.

-Cinco años más tarde-

Ikuto estaba en el parque hablando con otras madres, mientras su hija Usagi jugaba con la pelota, los niños no eran capaces de vencerla en el juego, sin saber que ella tenía años de experiencia en el juego en su vida anterior.

"Mama, Mama" dijo Usagi corriendo hacia la mujer peli azul.

"_me alegro que al final me vea como su madre_" pensó Ikuto con una sonrisa "¿Qué desea hija mía?" miro la mujer a la niña que tenía la pelota entre sus brazos con una sonrisa de felicidad.

"he con….." se ve como la niña de diez año abre los ojos como platos dejando caer la pelota al suelo "Mercurio-nechan, Júpiter-nechan, Venus-nechan, Marte-nechan" se ve como la niña empieza a temblar cayendo de rodilla, con lagrimas en los ojos.

"tranquila, tranquila" abrazo la mujer rápidamente "_por favor que no sea eso, que no sea eso_" pensó completamente asustada.

"príncipe En...di…mi...on," se ve como la niña entra en shock total.

Al día siguiente en el hospital, se veía como la niña estaba conectaba a varios aparatos, mientras tenía los ojos abiertos, su brillo había desaparecido como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir, mientras los doctores no entendía como una niña de 10 años podría haber sufrido un shock tan fuerte como para que su mente se hubiera hecho añicos, no eran capaces de hacer que la niña reaccionara.

"maldición" golpeo Kenji contra la pared con rabia.

"los doctores me ha dicho que si sigue así, su vida podría en peligro" dijo la peli azul con lagrimas en los ojos.

"si al menos pudiéramos decir que eso es solo algo que paso hace tiempo" murmuro Kenji con rabia.

"podríamos hacerlo" dijo el sicólogo de hace 5 años.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto el padre de la niña confunfido.

"lo llame yo" intervino Ikuto preocupada.

"si supiéramos alguien de su vida anterior y lo ve, podría salir del shock" dijo la solución al problema.

"¿conoces algunos?" pregunto el padre esperanzado.

"por desgracia no" respondió el sicólogo tristemente.

"necesitamos a un sicólogo" dijo unos de los doctores preocupados con un niño que había sufrido hace tiempo un accidente.

"¿Por qué me necesita?" hablo el hombre confundido.

"este niño no recuerda nada" respondió unos de los doctores.

"en-di-mi-on" murmuro Usagi al ver el niño mientras el brillo de los ojos volvía a brillar.

"No niña, ella es Mamoru Chiba" susurro unos de los médicos para que solo ella lo escuchara.

"está vivo" sonrió Usagi cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

"parece que nuestra plegaria ha sido escuchada" dijo Ukito con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fin flash Black.

La madre de Usagi, suspiro, perdió de vista al niño al ser trasladado a otro hospital, quería adoptarlo por el hecho que ayudaría a su hija, con los recuerdo de su vida anterior, pero por desgracia no pudo encontrarlo de nuevo aunque su marido intento buscarlo en varias ocasiones.

"ojala pudiera decirte toda la verdad, pero temo que no sepas superarlo" murmuro la mujer que se dedico a ir a la cocina para preparar le desayuno.

Continuara….

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR.**

Si lo sé tarde demasiado en publicarlo, pero es que no era capaz de encontrar la palabras para escribir el maldito capitulo XD.

También tengo algo que decir, el titulo es provisional, me gustaría pedir consejo sobre cuál sería mejor ^^.

Aparte intentare actualizarlo semanalmente pero no puedo asegurar nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Usagi se levanto de nuevo levemente triste, ya había visto a casi toda sus hermanas mayores, aunque eso solo fue en su recuerdos del pasados.

"solo falta Venus-nechan y Júpiter-nechan, pero me pregunto porque ahora tiene mi edad" murmuro la rubia que se levanto de la cama pero se acordó de algo "¡SE ME OLVIDO DE HACER LOS EJERCICIO!" Salto la chica preocupada.

Desde el salón, su madre escucho el grito, sonrió al saber que su hija estaba mejor, pero se preocupo al recibir la llamada de Molly y decirle sobre el asunto con Amy.

"Ella solo quiere protegerla, pero ¿de qué?" murmuro la mujer Tsukino sin entender demasiado.

"Puede que sea lo que acabo con su reino" hablo Kenji asustando levemente a su mujer "pero el hecho que estamos aquí significa que su antigua madre acabo con ella, lo que me extraña es porque ella no recuerda ese momento"

"puede que paso después de su muerte" explico la mujer Tsukino tranquilamente.

"es lo más seguro" respondió el hombre tomándose el café.

Después los padres de Usagi vieron como su hija bajaba rápidamente la escalera, cogía su desayuno y después salía por la puerta a toda velocidad.

"creo que sacaría ceros en los exámenes si no fuera por la sabiduría de su vida anterior" suspiro su madre al ver como era de patosa su hija con los estudios, ganando una carcajada de su marido.

Usagi corría rápidamente cuando vio un grupo de niños metiéndose con un pobre gato negro, la rubia sin pensarlo asusto a los niños y cogió al gato con sumo cuidado.

"_¿Por qué me suena este gato?"_ pensó Usagi intrigada, cuando nota una tirita en la frente "veo que tiene el mismo problema que yo" hablo la chica con ironía sin saber lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Al quitar la tirita vio una luna en la frente igual que ella, dando cuenta de porque le sonaba el gato o mejor dicho gata, por lo tanto intentando ocultar su miedo y sorpresa, dejo la gata en el suelo.

"bueno ya está libre y que no te pille de nuevo esos niños" dijo Usagi intentando estar tranquila pero la gata negra lo miraba fijamente. "_esto no es real, esto no es real_" pensó Usagi que giro a espalda a la gata y se fue al instituto.

Al llegar al instituto puso su cabeza en la mesa y suspiro, había visto su amiga gatuna de su vida anterior, pero al parecer ella no reconoció a la rubia, haciendo que la chica estuviera de nuevo en conflicto otra vez con sus recuerdos de su vida anterior y la de esta vida.

"ya no puedo negar que la gente que conocí en mi vida anterior son creada por mi imaginación, pero no quiero aceptar que murieron de esa forma, no quiero que se repita" murmuro Usagi ocultando su mirada para que no la viera llorar.

"¿Te paso algo Usagi-san?" pregunto Molly preocupada.

"Nada, solo que me he tomado con cierto animal" se limpio la lagrima disimuladamente.

"jajaja otra vez te persiguió el perro del vecino" hablo su amiga recordando como llego al instituto la rubia completamente asustada y detrás el perro.

"si para descubrir que solo quería jugar conmigo" inflo Usagi los mofletes.

"vamos, vamos, después vamos a jugar a los Salón de Videojuegos Crown, aunque me sorprende que te niegue a jugar al videojuego Salior V, como te gusta jugar y lo famoso que es el juego" miro su amiga confundida por ese raro comportamiento.

"_Y ver como muere y me recuerde como murió Venus-nechan, no gracias_" pensó Usagi mirando a otro lado tristemente.

"Chicas y chicos sentaros que la clase va a empezar, pero antes tenemos a otra alumna nueva" sonrió la profesora Mónica Haruna "ella es Rei Hino" se ve como Usagi se levanta sorprendida, llamando la atención de la clase.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto Usagi ignorando el enojo de la profesora y la sorpresa de los alumnos.

"¿para estudiar? "Pregunto Rei ocultando su verdadero objetivo.

"no me refería a eso" salto Usagi enojada.

"Vasta" hablo la profesora enfadada "cada uno a su sitio" señalo Mónica a Rei a sentarse y a Usagi a guardar silencio.

Al terminar de clase, la rubia recogió rápidamente y se fue del lugar sin tiempo de que Rei pudiera hablar con ella, porque su compañero de clase distrajo a la Hino, con el motivo de saber más de la nueva alumna.

Al ver Rei que se le había ido suspiro amargamente, cuando una chica de pelo corto castaño se puso a su lado.

"No eres la única que Usagi-san huye, también lo hace con Amy Mizuno" hablo Molly preocupada de que la Tsukino se estaba pasando un poco de la raya, aunque conocía lo suficiente de que algo grave deberá pasar para que actuara de esa forma.

"¿Por qué? Y ¿quién es esa Mizuno-san?" pregunto Rei intentando sacar información de la rubia.

"si quiere te la presento" hablo Molly con una sonrisa "y el porqué, solo Usagi-san lo sabe" respondió la chica peli castaña.

Usagi había llegado a su casa y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, haciendo que su madre se preocupara.

"Mama, ¿Por qué la hermana se ha vuelto a encerarse en su habitación?" pregunto Shingo sin saber que su hermana era la reencarnación de una princesa de mil años atrás.

"solo ha tenido un mal día" respondió su madre con una sonrisa solo para ocultar la verdad.

En el instituto Rei y Amy se juntaron en el tejado, mientras Molly se fue en el momento que las dos se reunieron, por motivo de familia.

"Tú eres Amy Mizuno ¿me equivoco?" pregunto Rei para asegurarse de no equivocarse.

"si, ¿pero quien eres?" Pregunto la peli azul confundida al ser citada a esta hora.

"me llamo Rei Hino, soy nuevo en el instituto" se presento la chica con educación "¿conoces a Usagi Tsukino?" pregunto Rei aun sabiendo la respuesta.

"Si, una chica rubia de dos coleta, la conozco pero…." Amy miro a un lado tristemente recordando la primera vez que se vieron.

"Cada vez que te ve huye, ¿verdad" la peli azul afirma con su cabeza " a mí me hace lo mismo , pero paso algo cuando la conocí por primera vez " explico Rei seriamente.

"¿algo raro?" pregunto Amy con interés en el asunto.

"Para que lo entienda a que me refiero tengo que explicar algo sobre mí misma, soy una Miko del templo Hikawa, en el momento que me visito la Tsukino estaba meditando en el templo, delante del fuego sagrado de mi templo, cuando entro la chica se quedo paralizada uno segundo y murmuro algo antes de salir corriendo, a lo poco minutos el fuego del templo me mostro una imagen" explico Rei con total tranquilidad.

"¿Qué clase de imagen es?" pregunto Amy aun más interesada ya que estaba leyendo ahora sobre un libro sobre adivinación.

"me mostro una chica de pelo rubio de dos coleta" respondió la miko seriamente.

"¿Qué tiene de raro?" pregunto Amy confundida, por el motivo que no veía diferencia con la Tsukino de ahora.

"que estaba vestida aparentemente como una princesa" respondió Rei sorprendiendo a la peli azul.

"¿quiere decir que Usagi-san es una princesa oculta y teme por que lo descubramos?, no tiene sentido" intento Amy buscar una respuesta lógica por la información que tenía ahora.

"Mizuno-san" miro la Hino seriamente incomodando un poco a su compañera "cuando vi esa imagen, en lo más profundo de mi ser, algo se movió y por raro que parezca sentí una gran alegría, tengo la sensación que tu también reaccionaria igual si lo viera" hablo Hino más tranquila al poder compartir esa experiencia.

"¿tiene una foto?" pregunto Amy ahora estaba entre interesada y confundida.

"No, pero tengo un dibujo" respondido la miko que le entrego el papel.

Cuando Amy vio el dibujo, en lo más profundo de su ser hubo un estallido de luz y una voz idéntica a la Mizuno resonó en la cabeza de la chica. "_princesa Serenity_" hablo la voz con alegría pero con suavidad.

"¿Por qué me siento de esa forma? Y ¿que era esa voz? Es idéntica a la mía" murmuro Amy confundida y levemente asustada.

"Tal vez ella sepa la razón y por eso nos esquiva, ¿Qué dijo la voz? A mí me dijo, me alegro que este viva" hablo Rei levemente intrigada por saber que estaba pasando.

"ha dicho, princesa Serenity" respondió Amy aun mirando el dibujo "Pero porque tengo ahora la sensación de que la conozco desde toda mi vida, cuando solo llevo una semana desde que la vi por primera vez" hablo Amy confundida pero una parte de ella estaba alegre de ver el dibujo.

"Entonces no me equivoque cuando pensé que era una princesa y tener la sensación de que lo conocía de antes" suspiro por primera vez la Hino en toda la conversación "ahora empieza el plan" dijo seriamente con una leve sonrisa.

"¿plan?" pregunto Amy aun levemente aturdida.

"si el plan de capturar a la Tsukino, alias nuestra princesa" dijo Rei entregando la mano para pactar el pacto y Amy afirmo estrechando su mano, cuando una sensación invadió a ambas chicas.

"_Porque tengo la sensación de que la conozco a ella también_" pensaron las chicas mirando sus manos al mismo tiempo.

En la habitación de Usagi, la rubia se levanto y miro por la ventana levemente preocupada.

"Parece que Marte-Neechan y Mercurio-Neechan acaba de conocerse otra vez" murmuro Usagi confundida "pero aun no sé porque puedo sentir esas cosas, esa sensación no aparece en mi memoria actual ni en la otra, ¿Por qué? Qué diferencia hay de ahora y cuando supuestamente era una princesa de la luna" se tumbo la rubia en la cama "tengo miedo de saber la respuesta, porque entonces el enemigo que ataco la luna podría estar vivo también y no quiero que le haga lo mismo con la Tierra "miro Usagi a la luna llena "con lo bello que era y ahora es solo un satélite sin vida" cerró los ojos para poder dormir _"¿podría proteger como lo hiciste mama?"_ Pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

"_Si puede, mi pequeña princesa_"se escucho una hermosa voz en el sueño de la Tsukino.

"¡Mama!" se levanto Usagi de la cama completamente sorprendida al reconocer dicha voz.

"Vaya, te levantaste antes de que te despertara" hablo la gata negra de esta mañana y pudo ver como la chica miraba seriamente "sorprendida de que pueda hablar" antes de que la gata dijera algo mas Usagi cogió a la gata y lo lanzo por la ventana "dejaren entrar" golpeo la gata intentando entrar en la habitación "perdón por entrar sin permiso" hablo el animal esperando de que fuera eso del enojo de la chica.

"Déjame dormir" respondió Usagi tapándose con la sabanas para no escucharla y verla" _¿Por qué esta aquí?"_ pregunto la rubia a sí mismo.

"Por favor déjame entrar, me llamo Luna y fui envidiada para buscar a la princesa de la luna, antes de que la fuerza del mal lo hagan, eres una de las elegidas para combatirla y buscar a la princesa" explico Luna sin saber con quién estaba hablando realmente.

"Cállate" murmuro Usagi temiendo que la gata estaba diciendo verdad sobre sus enemigos, haciendo recodar la destrucción del Milenio de plata.

En el momento que Luna disponía a arañar los cristales una fuente de maldad apareció llamando la atención de Usagi y Luna.

"Molly-chan" murmuro la rubia al sentir de donde venia.

"Maldición" murmuro Luna al sentir la presencia maligna cuando noto como la rubia abrió la ventana "¿puede sentir la energía negativa?" miro la gata a la chica, cuando Usagi puso su dedo índice en la frente de Luna, provocando que callera dormida el animal sin apena resistencia.

"Lo siento Luna, pero si fuera conmigo, el enemigo podría sospechar de quien soy realmente, aunque no te preocupes, no llamare la atención, mi querida amiga de la infancia" sonrió Usagi alegremente, dejando a Luna en su cama con mucho cuidado.

Con Molly, el enemigo se había disfrazado con su madre, al saber la verdad el enemigo lo ataco y ahora le estaba asfixiándola.

"n…no puedo res…respirar, su...suéltame" intentaba Molly de que soltara el demonio sin mucho éxito.

"No, al saber la verdad, debes morir" sonrió maléficamente el demonio.

"creo que no va a ser así" dijo Usagi a su lado inocentemente sorprendiendo a su enemigo.

"¿Cómo ha podido acercarse con tanta gente bajo mi control?" pregunto el demonio cuando miro atrás y vio a todo inconsciente sin la presencia del mal en su interior.

"Ha, solo limite a quitarme la cinta de mi frente, como ahora" explico Usagi que se quito la cinta y a continuación un brillo salió de su frente aniquilando a su enemigo, volviéndolo a ceniza y agarro a Molly con cuidado "menos mal solo esta inconsciente, pero espero que no sepa que fui yo quien la salvo" murmuro Usagi comprobando el estado de su amiga y poniéndose la cinta de nuevo "no siento la Reina Metalia, pero está claro que este era unos de sus soldados" miro Usagi a la Luna "ahora puedo decir sin dudar que mis recuerdos son cien por ciento cierto verdad, pero solo a aumentado mis dudas y preguntas, Porque soy la única que recuerda, incluso mi amiga Luna no me recuerda, ¿Qué hiciste exactamente mama?, No Reina Serenity" murmuro Usagi cuando de repente le apareció ver una sombra, "¿príncipe Endimion?" salto Usagi al tejado para ver mejor, pero a mirar de nuevo no había nadie.

Al día siguiente Luna de levanto y pudo apreciar que dormía con Usagi con su cama, estaba preocupada por lo que sintió anoche por lo que se fue a investigar sin despertarla a la chica, después investigaría que paso con ella.

Al irse la gata, Usagi abrió los ojos, mientras una sonrisa apareció en su cara "No ha cambiado en nada Luna" dijo cuando miro el reloj "¡LLEGO TARDE!" se levanto la rubia con mucha prisa.

Continuara….

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**Guest: **Actualizado, normalmente actualizo cada semana, aunque este mes estoy súper ocupado, pero lo intentare.

**Nora:** gracias y si es una lástima, pero cuando ellos sepan que era su novio, ya se verá la reacción de sus padres XD.

**yami **: Gracias y me alegra que te guste ^^.

**christydechiba** : gracias y si esa serena va a ser diferente del anime, aunque se parezca un poco en el manga en cierto momento y me alegra que te guste el titulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al llegar el instituto, Usagi noto que ya estaba Luna detrás de ella, tenía que reconocer que su amiga había sido rápida en investigar el lugar del crimen, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora, si no lo que estaba delante de ella.

"_Ahora no quiero que Marte-Nechan y Mercurio-Nechan se involucre en esta pelea, ahora pueden tener una vida normal_" cerró los ojos para recodar esos antiguos recuerdo en la luna "_Aunque parece que tendré que tener, no solo una doble vida, si no tres_" sonrió tristemente a un lado, cuando nota una presencia y empieza a correr adentro asustada.

"¿he?" dijo Rei sorprendida, ya que solo le quedaba dos pasos para pillar a la rubia "¿Noto mi presencia?, ¿Qué tiene un radar en la cabeza?" tenía un tic en la mano que iba a utilizar para agarrar a la chica rubia.

"Te dije que era inútil, incluso puedo afirmar que ha mejorado mas desde la última vez que intente hablar con ella" explico Amy a Rei seriamente.

"eso lo veremos" dijo Rei con un aura de Fuego.

"eso no va a funcionar" murmuro Amy agachando la cabeza.

Más tarde en el recreo se veía a Rei abatida en el banco del instituto, mientras Amy se bebía tranquilamente un zumo de piña.

"me ha dado esquinazo, en los descansos de clases, en el gimnasia consiguió magistralmente evitar ser mi pareja de estiramiento, consigue evitar ser compañera de trabajo en física y biología y en el recreo por arte de magia desaparece de mi vista, maldición ¿que tiene ojos en la nuca o tiene mil años de experiencia?" dijo Rei enojada de tal forma que echado fuego por la boca.

En el tejado Usagi veía a las dos chicas y como Hino estallaba de furia provocando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Marte-nechan no ha cambiado nada, incluso tus escusas son las misma, pero..." se ve como mira atrás y ve a Molly levemente seria. "Parece que no está feliz de que ignore a esta dos chicas ¿Verdad?" murmuro Usagi viendo como la peli castaña se acercaba a la rubia.

"Usagi-chan, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?" la rubia afirma con la cabeza. "¿puedo verte la frente de nuevo?" Usagi miro unos segundos cuando se quito la cinta de su frente. estaba levemente sorprendida de que pidiera eso y no una explicación de su actual actitud.

Molly se acerco y miro seriamente el dibujo de luna que estaba en la frente de Usagi, lo toco y miro varias veces, hasta que al final suspiro pero antes le dio un beso en la frente, sonrojando levemente a la rubia, ya que provoco que recordara un antiguo recuerdo.

"Endimion" murmuro Usagi con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Perdona, tal vez lo que vi fue un sueño, como el tuyo" sonrió Molly ya tranquila.

"_No Molly, lo tuyo y lo mío no son sueños, son hechos reales, ¿verdad Luna?_" miro de reojo a un lado para ver a la gata que estaba espiándola, pero por suerte de la rubia el animal no vio la marca de la frente.

Al terminar la clase Usagi salió por la puerta de atrás, engañando por completo a las dos chicas que le perseguía, sabía que tarde o temprano la pillaría, pero para entonces ella habría solucionado con el problema o al menos eso pensaba.

Mientras Caminaba se paro en los juego de Crown, pensaba jugar un rato para despejarse un poco y se puso a jugar.

"_por suerte, todo lo que enseña en el instituto ya me lo aprendí en mi vida anterior, por lo que mis estudio está a salvo si falto un poco, pero algunas veces hay cosas nuevas y eso tengo que aprenderlo si quiero sacarme una carrera_" suspiro la rubia "_pero lo grave es que lo malvados que atacaron el Milenio de Plata ha vuelto, aunque no tan fuerte, será que aun no ha recuperado su poder por el ataque de mi madre, si es por eso, explicaría porque está reuniendo energía para así combatir…_" se quema mirando en el juego de Sailor V que no había probado y no pensaba hacerlo nunca "_Ya veo, Venu-nechan ya está luchando contra ellos, eso explicaría el porqué no he tenido contacto con el enemigo y porque tiene ese nombre, no quiere que sepan que eres la líder de la Sailor y mi protectora personal, aunque aun me recuerdo como me regañaba cada vez que visitaba a la tierra" _sonrió la rubia al recodar esos recuerdos.

"Parece que está de buen humor hoy" apareció Andrews con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Andrews-nisan" saludo Usagi, cuando pierde en el juego "jo, tendré que empezar de nuevo" inflo Usagi los mofletes de mala gana.

"Vamos Usagi, es solo un juego" hablo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"si tiene razón" se levanto la chica de su asiento "solo vine a despejarme un poco y pensar lo que me ha ocurrido últimamente" hablo Usagi mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

"Otra vez esos sueños" respondió Andrews, le encantaba escuchar sus historias, pensaba que sería una gran escritora si publicaba todo lo que decía.

"Eso no, ya he crecido lo suficiente" hablo de forma maduro, dejando un poco aturdido al chico "solo son cosas normales de mi edad"

"¿Qué son esas cosas normales para tu edad?" hablo una voz detrás de la Tsukino.

Usagi se paralizo por un segundo, de tal forma que Andrews se dio cuenta, pero no hizo nada por no incomodar más a la chica.

La rubia poco a poco giro la cabeza para ver quién estaba detrás de ella, se quedo completamente paralizada y sus ojos se agrandaron a reconocer a ese chico y mas esos ojos azules que siempre le cautivaba en su vida anterior.

"dime cabeza de chorlito" Hablo Mamoru Chiba con una sonrisa, pero se ve como la rubia se quedo blanca como la pared, haciendo que el chico pasara la mano por delante de la Tsukino, sin reacción de parte de la rubia "Andrews creo que lo he dejado fuera del combate "miro preocupado a su amigo.

"es la primera vez que veo que actúa así" esas palabras asusto al pobre Chiba.

"….yo….yo…" llamo la atención de los dos chicos, antes la palabra de la rubia y mas al ver como unas lagrimas se formaba en sus ojos.

Sin que nadie dijera más, Usagi salió corriendo, dejando a los dos chicos en shock por esa reacción, cuando la Tsukino ya no estaba a la vista, Andrews miro seriamente a su amigo.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" pregunto el rubio que cruzo de brazos

"Eso me gustaría saber" respondió Mamoru confundido.

Al llegar a la habitación, Usagi cerró la puerta y se tiro en la cama llorando, una parte suya estaba extremadamente feliz, mientras otra estaba completamente aterrada y sabía bien cual parte pertenecía cada sentimiento.

"_Mi antigua parte está feliz de ver a su antiguo amor, pero mi yo actual está asustada porque tiene miedo de que el enemigo le haga daño y…"_ muerde levemente su labio inferior "_me he vuelto a enamorarme del mismo hombre, ese sentimiento es igual que en mi vida anterior pero ahora es más fuerte, eso solo significa que cada vez que me enamore de la misma persona más fuerte se hace el sentimiento, estoy feliz por eso pero a la vez aterrada de que el no me recuerde y no me corresponda mis sentimientos, eso duele más de lo que pensaba" _ oculto su rosto en la almohada.

Mientras esto pasaba, Luna lo había visto todo, en como había esquivado magistralmente a Rei y a Amy en el instituto, la reacción de ver a ese chico y como intentaba ignorar el juego de Sailor V que había preparado para ayudar en su formación como Sailor.

"esto no es normal" murmuro la gata seriamente "sé que no es el enemigo porque me dijeron mis superiores que era acto para ser una Sailor, para serlo tiene que ser alguien con un corazón bondadoso, pensé que sería una chica normal e incluso una miedica y llorona, sin embargo esas lagrimas no son infantiles, son de alguien que ha tenido una vida llena de experiencia, eso no cuadra en una chica de 14 años que no ha tenido problema serio en la vida" miro el animal a la luna " esta chica oculta un gran secreto, pero por una razón siento que debo estar a su lado aun cuando a negado ser un Sailor, ¿Por qué me siento de esa forma Reina Serenity?"

Al día siguiente, Usagi se levanto y pudo ver como Luna estaba a su lado durmiendo, la rubia sonrió y adivino que su amiga quería animarla aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, era una actitud que tenía en su vida anterior y le alegraba que aun lo conservara, con sumo cuidado se levanto y se vistito y antes de irse acaricio a la gata con mucho cuidado.

"que descanse bien mi pequeña amiga" se fue Usagi mientras la gata se levantaba poco a poco y miro a los lados confundida.

"¿princesa Serenity?" hablo Luna confundida "Otro sueño, pero en esta ocasión si he podido escucharla, espero recuperar esa memoria para encontrar a la princesa antes del enemigo, siento que está más cerca de lo que pienso" sonrió la gata sin saber la verdad del asunto.

En el salón, Usagi y su familia desayunaban tranquilamente cuando Shingo salto asustado, llamando la atención de sus familia.

"U...U...Un ga...gato" dijo el chico que miraba a Luna que estaba confundida, ya que pensó que tenía que relacionarse con la familia para entender un poco mejor a Usagi para poder convencerla y pensó que sería mejor empezar con el menor de la familia, pero no espero esa reacción.

"¿Qué hace un gato aquí?" pregunto el padre de la familia confundido.

"Es gata, no gato" salto Usagi tranquilamente desayunando.

"_No recuerdo haber dicho mi sexo, aunque no hay que pensar mucho por mi nombre y mi voz_" pensó Luna confundida y pensó acercarse un poco al chico intentando caer bien.

"Ya he visto esa gata algunos días atrás, pero como no hacía nada malo lo dejaba entrar" confeso la madre de Usagi levemente avergonzada.

"_con razón conseguía entrar_" pensó Usagi rodando los ojos a un lado cuando nota lo que piensa su pequeña amiga "espera Luna no te acerque demasiado a él" intento advertí a su amiga.

"Aléjate de mí" salto Shingo dispuesto a lanzar un vaso de cristal al pobre animal, cuando nota que algo le agarra la muñeca.

"Ni se te ocurra" hablo Usagi apretando fuertemente su agarre asustándolo levemente a su hermano menor

"Hija" murmuro Ikuto levemente preocupada.

"Nos vamos Luna" ordeno Usagi seriamente, haciendo que Luna lo obedezca inconscientemente, para después salir de casa para ir al instituto.

En el camino, Luna aun seguía en brazos de la rubia, se preguntaba porque había obedecido sin resista, aunque estaba delante de la familia Tsukino, podía haber ignorado la orden y irse de la casa y hubiera sido algo normal para un gato, pero lo obedeció, pensó que al estar bajo la ordenes de la reina tanto tiempo había quedado como una reacción inconscientemente de su mente.

"Luna perdón por mi hermano, pero él tiene miedo a los gatos desde pequeño, por el motivo de que tuvo una mala experiencia con cierto gato" explico la rubia tranquilamente.

"Ya vero y gracias por protegerme" hablo la gata entre los brazo de la chica.

"No hay de que, ya que somos amiga ¿verdad?" sonrio Usagi alegremente.

"¿quiere decir que va aceptar ser una Sailor?" hablo Luna animada por pensar que ya había conseguido una de sus metas.

"¿una Sailor?" miro Usagi levemente sorprendida "_pensaba que una princesa no podía combatir_" pensó Usagi levemente confundida "_ahora que recuerdo, mi madre Reina Serenity nunca me dijo que no pudiera ser una Sailor, al contrario siempre me hacía ver los entrenamiento de Venu-nechan y las demás Ne-chan, ¿podría decir que podía ser una Sailor hasta ser una reina? Si fuera así tendría sentido de porque Venu-nechan está haciendo esto y porque Luna a aparecido ante mí, pero no tengo ninguna base para confirmarlo_" se quedo pensativa la rubia ante la idea de ser una Sailor.

"Usagi, cuidado con el…." No le dio tiempo de avisar la gata del poste de la luz que estaba delate de la Tsukino, haciendo que diera un cabezazo contra el poste "¿está bien?" pregunto Luna preocupada.

"Si, aunque el chinchón no me lo quita nadie" dijo frotándose la frente con cuidado de no quitarse la cinta.

"¿Por qué tiene esa cinta en la cabeza?" pregunto Luna con curiosidad.

"porque tengo una cicatriz en la frente" mintió la Tsukino de la verdad.

"¿por dar cabezazo contra los poste de la luz?" pregunto la gata sin pensar en la consecuencia.

"Luna tiene cinco minutos para salir corriendo" dijo la chica con una vena en la frente del enojo que tenia.

Después de la pequeña pelea con su gata, Usagi llego a su clase e intento evitar a Rei como pudo, pero en esta ocasión sintió que el aire de la clase era distinta, sentía algo fuera de lugar, intento ver qué era lo anormal de la clase, además de tener a Rei encima de ella, cuando empezó la clase, suspiro y pensó que se estaba imaginando cosas, cuando una de sus amiga saco un animalito bastante mono, llamando la atención de la clase.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto la profesora levemente enojada por traer animales en clases.

"Qué mono" saltaron la clase al mismo tiempo.

"_¿Por eso me sentía incomodo?" _pensó Usagi sin saber que Rei estaba observándolo sin perder detalle.

"_Por una razón me siento incomodo en este habiente y por lo que veo Usagi-san también_" miro Rei de reojo al animal.

"¿Qué come?" pregunto una de las clases.

"No necesita nada de eso" confeso la dueña del animal.

"¿Cómo puede ser eso?" pregunto Usagi dispuesto a tocar al animal, cuando siente un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo alejándose del animal asustada "es un parasito" murmuro Usagi lo suficiente fuerte para que Molly y Rei lo escuchara, asustando a las dos "_eso es cosas de ellos_" pensó la Tsukino dispuesta a salir cuando Molly le corta el paso.

"necesito hablar contigo" hablo Molly levemente asustada, haciendo que Usagi afirmara en ir con ella.

Cuando acabo la clase Molly y Usagi fueron al tejado, la Tsukino noto el nerviosismo de su amiga, algo anormal en ella y eso tenía preocupada a Usagi, cuando llego a su destino miro a su amiga preocupada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto la rubia tranquilamente

"pude escuchar que ese animal es un parasito" hablo algo nerviosa su amiga.

"¿Dije eso?" se rio Usagi con algo de nerviosismo, no quería que su amiga se involucrada en esto, ya había sido atacada una vez por ellos, no quería que estuviera continuamente en peligro.

"Usagi, dime la verdad, porque…"mete la mano en su cartera "Yo tengo uno" dijo Molly con una sonrisa mientras estaba aterrada en su interior y se podía ver a través de sus ojos.

Sin decir nada Usagi agarro al animal y lo alejo de si amiga, lo que no sabía Molly y Usagi es que el animal callo de forma anormal.

"lo sabía" murmuro Usagi que tenia la mano en la cinta dispuesta a sacar a relucir la luna de su frente.

"Usagi, dime la verdad, porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo" hablo Molly que temblaba levemente mientras agarraba la camiseta de su amiga.

"esa cosa come energía vital y también crea adicción, mientras mas este, mas energía te saca y a la vez mas adicta te hace, no es algo que la policía pueda hacer algo, seguro que es lo que Sailor V lucha, por lo que solo podemos esperar que aparezca y acabe con el mal"

"Pero yo no puedo estar sin el" hablo Molly desesperada al saber del peligro

"Molly, cierra un momento los ojos por favor, sé que es difícil pero confía en mi" hablo Usagi con una sonrisa, cuando su amiga cerró los ojos, la rubia se quito la cinta y miro de reojo al animal que ahora no parecía tan mono, ya que había aquerido su forma demoniaca. "_No te perdonare maldito demonio"_ pensó Usagi mientras la luna de su frente brillo con fuerza.

"_siento calidez_" pensó Molly cuando abre los ojos y ve que su amiga sonríe felizmente "¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto confundida ya que no sentía esa agonía de antes.

"solo corte la conexión, al no poder sacar energía se volvió polvo" señalo una mancha de polvo en el suelo" aunque me siento algo mareada no creo que una persona normal pueda hacerlo" Usagi fingió estar agotada "será mejor evitar esos animales y rezar que se resuelva pronto"

"De acuerdo, ten cuidado" dijo Molly saliendo del lugar.

"Lo necesitare" murmuro Usagi mirando a la luna con seriedad.

Continuara…

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**pucca .chokolatito**: Gracias, Usagi tiene que ser distinto a lo que normalmente es, ya que desde el principio cuenta con la madure de su vida anterior.

**Christydechiba**: sobre Rei se sabrá mas adelante que no solo fue en busca de respuesta y Molly sentía que tenía que hacer algo por su amiga Usagi aunque solo pensó que era lo único que podía hacer sin molestar a la Tsukino.

Bueno era logico que Rei fuera a buscar respuestas.

Es verdad que Luna se pasaba un poco, pero lo hacía con buena intención, pero esta vez va a llevar más de una sorpresa la pobre gata XD

Sobre Tuxedo se verá si era él o no en los próximos capítulos.

La presentación de Mina y Lita sera diferentes, también tengo que decir que Rei estará tan ocupada en pillar a Usagi que no creo que pase eso, pero ojo no quiere decir que la pareja este a salvo.

**Nora**: Esta Usagi actúa por una razón y en este capítulo lo dice, pero descubrirá Usagi que no es tan fácil como pensaba la decisión que ha tomado y tendrá varios problemas.

**Nota de Autor**: Este mes estoy ocupado con el trabajo, tengo que posponer el fics por este mes, el próximo estaré mas tranquilo y podre continuar solo pido algo que paciencia ^^ , adiós y que tengáis un buen día ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Usagi caminaba tranquilamente o eso intentaba ya que tenia a Rei detrás de ella, había metido en los juegos de Crown esperando en despintarla pero fue inútil y para complicar las cosas Amy se unió al poco tiempo.

"_Seguro que está utilizando algo para seguir mi rastro, ¿pero qué es?"_ pensó Usagi que entro al parque _"tengo que sacarme de encima, no puedo ir donde está el enemigo con ellos detrás, si algo le pasara nunca me perdonaría_" miro al suelo tristemente.

No muy lejos estaba las dos chicas persiguiendo a la Tsukino, Amy no estaba muy feliz el medio que había utilizado para seguir a la rubia.

"No debiera haberte dado ese localizador para poder seguirla, estamos entrando en su intimidad" suspiro la peli azul ante la idea de seguirla a toda parte.

"Lo sé pero cada vez que me acerco, misteriosamente me esquiva" explico la Hino levemente enojada por eso.

"Eso quiere decir que sabe que la seguimos, pero es raro" dijo Amy sujetándose el mentón.

"¿raro?" pregunto Rei confundida.

"Normalmente una persona se enojaría e incluso ganaríamos una denuncia, pero ella solo nos ignora" explico Amy levemente preocupada por recibir una orden de alejamiento.

"tiene razón, recuerdo decir a su amiga Molly que la Tsukino es una persona realmente amable, sin importar lo que haga" explico Rei tranquilamente.

"¿deberíamos de dejarla en paz por hoy?" pregunto Amy al ver como la Tsukino daba un suspiro, adivinado que estaba un poco asta de todo esto.

"hasta llegar a su casa" miro la Hino seriamente a su compañera.

"Ya veo, si aparecemos por la mañana en su casa, no tendrá donde escapar y menos si esta su familia presente" vio por completo el plan de Rei sin que le dijera nada.

"Exacto y si no tenemos repuesta de ella, al menos sus padre podrán, ¿verdad?" guiño la Hino ante su plan.

"Pero eso no seria pasarnos de la raya" miro preocupada Amy a la Tsukino

"Pero….dios no me lo creo" hablo Rei al ver como la Tsukino sacaba algo de su cartera y lo pisa fuertemente y miro de reojo a las chicas y un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de la vista de sus seguidoras "acaba de ver lo que acaba de pasar" miro Rei aun sorprendida.

"Si se dio cuenta del localizador y nos ha mirado de reojo" explico Amy aun sorprendida de que la Tsukino aun no esté enojada con ellas.

"bueno ya sé donde estará más tarde" miro al cielo un poco preocupada por el comentario que dijo la Tsukino en el instituto.

Usagi llego a su casa un poco tarde, había recordado el comentario de una de sus amiga de que la Hino se acerco a su cartera y supuso que había colocado un localizador, después de eso fue fácil despistar con la gente del parque, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el enemigo que había creado esa pequeña bola de pelo.

"debo localizar y hacer algo" murmuro la rubia.

"¡¿Shingo qué haces?!" grito la madre de Usagi sorprendida.

Ante el grito de su madre, Usagi corrió a la cocina y vio a Luna tendida en el suelo, sin perder tiempo miro el estado de Luna, al ver que solo fue un golpe sin apena consecuencia, miro a su hermano enojado, había golpeado a su amiga de la infancia de su vida anterior y para colmo le había avisado antes, pero se quedo de piedra al ver que tenia entre las manos.

"Shingo, ¿Qué demonios haces?" hablo Usagi entre en shock y enojada.

"esa cosa se acerco a mí, yo solo le di su merecido" explico el niño sin mucha importancia.

"No Shingo, me refiero que ¿Demonios hace con ESO?" señalo Usagi al animal que estaba entre las manos de su hermano menor.

"¿esto?, es la moda de tener este lindo animal, ¿lo quiere ver más de cerca? no necesita comer, ni beber" explico acercándose a su hermana.

"Shingo" da un paso atrás, confundiendo a su madre por la actitud de su hija "por favor aléjate de esa cosa, es más peligroso de lo que aparenta" al terminar se da cuenta que esta contra la pared "Shingo, por favor no me obligues" murmuro Usagi con miedo a luchar contra su hermano menor.

"Pero es un animal indefenso" Shingo levanto levemente el animal a la altura de su hombros.

Usagi vio como el animal brillo sus ojos y empezó a perder su propia conciencia sin poder evitarlo, cuando el animal termino con su trabajo, la rubia no se movía de su lugar.

"Usagi, ¿está bien?" pregunto su madre preocupada al ver como agachaba la cabeza.

"Si mama" dijo la rubia sin brillos en sus ojos.

"Shingo, ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?" pregunto levemente asustada Ikuto.

"No te preocupes, mama solo le di libertar, ¿ahora podre ver que tiene en la frente?" Agarro la cinta que tenia Usagi en la frente, en ese instante su madre intento pararlo, sabía que su hija no le alegraba que le quitara la cinta y que había ocultado esa marca de nacimiento de toda su amigas, solo su marido, su amiga Molly y ella sabía lo de la marca.

Sin más la luna de la frente brillo con tal intensidad que la mujer peli azul tuvo que taparse levemente los ojos y pudo apreciar como el animal se retorcía de dolor.

"me preguntaba cuando iba a quitarme la cinta" dijo Usagi tranquilamente "me e difícil defenderme si no me quito la cinta de mi frente "explico la rubia moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro "pero si piensa que va a salir bien parado está muy equivocado "la mirada de Usagi era tan seria que su madre no lo reconocía en este momento.

"No hable así con tu hermano" hablo su madre confundida y asustada por completo.

"¿Quién ha dicho que esté hablando con mi hermano?" pregunto Usagi confundida porque aun estaba algo aturdida por el ataque del enemigo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La madre de Usagi vio como su hija señalaba con quien hablaba y vio que era el animal que tenía su hijo Shingo, de repente el animal le creció los diente como un tiburón y sus ojos se volvieron más grandes y malévolo, haciendo que cayera Ikuto al suelo asustada.

Usagi estaba dispuesto a luchar, cuando el animal se disuelve confundiendo a la rubia, pero se asusto cuando los ojos de Shingo brillaron de forma diabólica.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" dijo Usagi dispuesto a atrapar a su hermano, pero lo esquiva y escapa de casa, Usagi disponía a seguirlo cuando su madre le agarra de la mano para saber que pasaba "Mama por favor déjame ir, ellos, ellos están aquí" hablo la rubia sin pensar por el miedo de perder a su hermano menor.

"cuando te refiere ellos, ¿tiene que ver con tu vida anterior?" pregunto su madre, haciendo que la chica se paralizara.

"Mama, ¿Qué sabes?" pregunto Usagi temiendo que lo vea como una loca.

"Cuando vuelva, con tu hermano hablaremos tu y yo" soltó la mujer la mano de su hija para que se fuera, aunque la rubia pudo notar el miedo y angustia en los ojos de su madre.

Sin decir nada Usagi disponía a salir, cuando se paró un segundo y toco a su amiga gata por un segundo para después salir corriendo.

Rei y Amy esperaba alrededor de una tienda de animales, había escuchado que hay vendía eso raros animales.

"¿Aparecerá Usagi por aquí?" pregunto Amy confundida.

"Si, porque ella, igual que yo, sintió la maldad de esas criaturas" explico Rei segura de sus palabras.

En mitad del camino, Usagi miraba el medallón que había sacado a Luna, sonreía al ver que podía convertirse en una Sailor como sus hermanas mayores, cuando giro en una esquina no espero lo que estaba allí.

Sin tiempo en reaccionar una persona agarro a Usagi del cuello y lo levanto, sin que pudiera poner los pies en el suelo, cuando intento golpear para liberarse, el enemigo le agarro la mano dejando con la otra que lo utilizaba para no asfixiarse.

"_Una trampa_" pensó la rubia intentando respirar pero apena lo conseguía "_maldición me puse la cinta de nuevo por si me encontraba con unos de los generales para que no reconozcan que soy la princesa antes de que me transformara en Sailor, pero no esperaba una emboscada_" entre la multitud podía ver a su hermano Shingo "shi…shi…" intento Usagi llamar a su hermano sin éxito alguno, le faltaba aire para poder pronunciarlo "_Endimion_" pensó la rubia apunto de perder la conciencia.

En ese instante Usagi sintió estar entre los brazos de una persona, pero la chica sentía que había estado antes en esos brazos y lo comprobó al ver quien lo había salvado.

"atacar a una chica indefensa, yo el señor del Antifaz, no perdonare ese acto" hablo el señor muy serio lejos de sus enemigos.

"Endimion" murmuro Usagi, cuando reacciona la chica bajando de los brazos del hombre completamente roja. "gra...gracias" volvió a murmurar la Tsukino avergonzada.

"Te abriera paso, utilízalo para escapar" explico su salvador que sacaba su bastón que lo utilizaba como un arma

"_Para que vuelva a morir, no_" pensó Usagi mirando al suelo y negó con la cabeza.

"esas personas no son normales" miro seriamente a la chica para que entrara en razón.

"Lo sé, esta poseído" de repente Usagi se tapo la boca, se había olvidado que Endimion no tenía su memoria de su vida anterior, por lo que no sabía quién era ella "vi como unos de los animales poseía a mi hermano menor" señalo rápidamente para que no viera su fachada.

"¿por eso esta aquí?" pregunto el señor del Antifaz.

"Claro, que clase de hermana mayor seria yo quien abandona a su hermano menor" respondió Usagi cruzando los brazos e inflando los mofletes.

"de hermosa, también eres amable" miro el hombre con una sonrisa, dejando a la rubia embobada.

"_Ya me tiene a su pies, estar enamorada tiene su desventajas_" pensó Usagi cuando se da cuenta que casi pierde la razón de porque había salido de su casa.

"¿sabes cómo recuperar a tu hermano?" pregunto el chico que no bajaba la guardia por si era atacado.

"bueno, si consigo sacar el animal que está dentro podría salvarlo, pero el problema es que no soy una miko, por lo que pensaba noquearlo y llevarlo a una" se rio levemente intentando ocultar la verdad de su intención.

"Pues aremos esto" dijo el señor del Antifaz que salto y atrajo a todo con sus rosas menos al hermano de Usagi, sin que la Tsukino pudiera evitarlo.

A los pocos segundos, se veía como Usagi estaba delante de Shingo, este ataco, pero su hermana solo se aparto levemente haciendo que callera al suelo.

"_he visto mil veces como pelea Júpiter-nechan_" pensó la rubia que se quito la cinta de su frente "Es hora que me devuelva a mi hermano" miro seriamente antes que una luz inundara la calle.

Al terminar el destello, Shingo estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado su espalda contra la pared de la calle completamente inconsciente, a su lado estaba Usagi que miraba la luna llena.

"_esto no se va ha a solucionar en poco tiempo como pensé en un principio_" pensaba la rubia que había cerrado los ojos por un momento "ya es hora de acabar con el demonio que está detrás de esto, antes que alguien resulte herido de verdad" dijo levantándose del suelo, cuando se da cuenta que Shingo había recuperado levemente la conciencia.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto el niño que no podía ver a penas.

"Soy Sailor Moon, que lucha por el amor y la justicia" respondió dando un beso en la frente de su hermano "por eso cuida bien de Luna" miro Usagi como su hermano volvía a caer inconsciente sin que lo reconociera.

Sin más salió corriendo la rubia mientras sacaba el medallón y formulaba las palabras mágicas para transformarse en Sailor Moon.

"_Mama, sabía que un día tenía que combatir para acabar lo que empezaste, pero sé muy bien que tu solo quería que tuviera una vida normal y feliz, ¿verdad?"_ pensó la rubia corriendo y miro levemente a la luna llena.

"_Si me pequeña princesa_" se paró de seco Sailor Moon para ver de donde había salido la voz, pero al no ver a nadie, solo sonrió y siguió a su destino.

Con Rei y Amy, la futura Miko estaba nerviosa, sentía como cada vez algo maligno crecía y como Miko tenía que interferir, el hecho que esperaba a la rubia, solo era para si pudiera ayudarla, por el hecho que supo qué clase de espíritu era el animal con solo acercarse. Por lo que era una manera de detectar a los enemigos que tuviera forma humana, mientras ella se dedicaba con reunir la fuerza para la purificación, pero al no ver su presencia decidió salir de su escondite para intervenir.

"no debería" hablo Sailor Moon en medio de las dos chicas que saltaron del susto "¿tan mal visto?" pensó la rubia mirando su atuendo, le había gustado porque era del mismo tipo que sus hermanas mayores.

"¿Quién eres y que planeas?" dijo Rei sacando su pergaminos sagrados.

" O una miko, no me entraña que encuentre el lugar donde se esconde el demonio" hablo la Sailor que se levanto " pero este demonio tiene más de mil años, no creo que una miko de poco años tenga la experiencia suficiente y mi nombre es Sailor Moon" explico la rubia con amabilidad, aunque las chicas no le miraban bien.

"¿y tu si?"Pregunto Amy levemente desconfiada ante la chica desconocida.

"Claro, quien cree que fue, quien elimino el demonio anterior, quien ataco a unas de sus compañeras" explico la rubia tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Rei de repente, porque había estado en ese lugar hace poco al sentir esa presencia maligna pero cuando llego, ya había terminado la batalla.

"Por el traje de instituto" dijo sin tapujos "_espera, Molly no llevaba el traje de instituto, bueno seguro que no se acuerda si lo llevaba o no, apena me reconoció_" pensó la rubia que salto al tejado para ver si había una ventando en donde podía colarse.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" pregunto Amy preocupada.

"Si lo que dice esa chica es verdad" aprieta sus pergaminos con sus manos "no tengo la experiencia suficiente, solo mi abuelo podría hacer algo y el ahora está en el templo" miro al edifico, cuando siente una explosión y a continuación el silencio, haciendo que las dos fuera a ver qué pasaba.

Al entrar veía como Sailor Moon daba un largo suspiro y depositaba sus manos en sus rodillas y a su lado un pequeño bulto de arena que desapareció con el viento.

"_no estoy acostumbrada en utilizar la diadema, tendré que platicar, el problema es que tengo a esos dos detrás de mí y después dependiendo la charla de mi madre actual, no sé si tendré tiempo para platicarlo_" miro de reojo a las dos chicas y dio otro suspiro "llamar a la policía para que ayuden esta personas" dijo Sailor Moon que señalo el grupo de persona que fue poseído.

Cuando Amy y Rei miraron a la gente y volvieron a mirar, ya no estaba la misteriosa justiciera confundiendo a las dos chicas.

No muy lejos del lugar, Usagi llevaba a su hermano menor en su espalda, miraba de vez en cuando a su hermano para comprobar que estaba bien

"_ahora más que nunca deseo proteger a mis seres queridos_, _siendo la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia, SAILOR MOON_" miro la chica por última vez la luna ante de llegar a su casa

Continuara….

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews.**

**AHRG**: gracias que te guste la historia

**Christydechiba: **si eso es uno de lo más doloroso que hay cuando quiere proteger a alguien, aun sacrificando su propia felicidad.

Si Molly estará más en este fics que los otros y Luna también aportara en el fics de forma distinta.

No te preocupes ya verás lo que piensa Mamoru mas adelante.

Si Feliz Navidad retrasado y Prospero 2013

**InsuaRominaAndrea **: gracias me alegra que te guste la trama, me está saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba en un principio.

**Nora**: lo que piensa Mamoru se verá más adelante, con cierta compañía

**E-sailor-asjm**: Gracias y la próxima será la semana que viene.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al día siguiente en el parque, Usagi estaba sentada tranquilamente jugando con un Frisbee girando con su dedo índice, estaba pensando en la conversación que tuvo con su madre ayer por la noche.

Flash Black.

Después de dejar a su hermano Shingo en su cama, Usagi bajo hacia el salón, porque allí se encontraba su madre, tenía miedo de que su madre pensara en no dejarla salir y así no poder combatir contra su enemigo, además ahora temía más que nunca de que su familia se involucrara al asunto.

Al llegar veía como su madre habría preparado el té, signo de que iba a ser algo largo o serio en el tema.

"Mama yo…" pero paro la rubia cuando su madre le dio el té.

"Sé muy bien de tu vida anterior, empecé a sospechar cuando a los 5 años mostraba actitud de una adolecente y una educación refinada algo anormal en una niña tan pequeña, por eso te lleve a un sicólogo y hay me dijeron que era porque recordaba tu vida anterior, el hecho de que no recuerde ese momento es que tenia mas en mente tus recuerdo de tu vida anterior que en esta vida" hablo Tranquila su madre tomando un sorbo de su té.

"¿pero como sabias de que era una princesa?" pregunto Usagi al ver que lo sabía todo, cuando su madre se levanto y quito la cinta con cuidado y acaricio con cariño la marca de la luna.

"Fue por la marca de tu frente, ¿no pensante porque te di una cinta para taparla y nunca te regañaba cuando te negaba en enseñarlo a la gente?" pregunto su madre para que supiera hasta donde ella sabía sobre su secreto.

"Mama.." intento seguir Usagi pero su madre se levanta y va a la cocina.

"Me imagino que ese enemigo es el mismo que destruyo tu hogar de tu vida anterior y ahora quiere evitar que suceda de nuevo, ¿verdad?" pregunto su madre dejando los utensilios en el fregadero.

"Si, mi madre de la luna solo consiguió sellar al que provoco la destrucción de la tierra y de la luna" se ve como Usagi se tapa lo boca rápidamente.

"Ya veo, solo ten cuidado" contesto su madre sin mirarla mientras se dedico a fregar los platos.

"Mama" murmuro Usagi y pudo ver como su madre tenía un poco de temblor en sus manos indicando que estaba asustada de que algo le pasara a ella "Lo tendré, te lo prometo" prometió Usagi dejando solo a su madre que solo intentaba no imagina lo peor que podía pasar a su hija.

Fin flash Black.

Usagi suspiro, sus padres sabían lo que estaba haciendo pero ellos entendieron que no podía evitarlo y para ayudarla decidieron no intervenir, en esa parte le agradecía porque ahora podía saltarse en clase y su madre podría imaginar el motivo por lo que lo protegería en dar una cuartada y así el enemigo nunca sospecharía de que fuera la princesa de la luna, pero ahora el problema principal era que su amiga Luna no sospechara de ella, aun quería mantenerla un tiempo más, si se enterada empezaría a investigar al enemigo y podría salir herida, primero tenía que hacerse más fuerte y así poder asegurarse de que no saliera ningún imprevisto y después diría la verdad a la gata. Con eso en mente se levanto del banco y lanzo el Frisbee con energía, cuando un perro de la nada atrapo su disco.

"¡Oye eso no es para que tu lo mastique!" Usagi salió corriendo detrás del perro.

Cuando el animal lo vio, soltó el juguete y salto sobre la rubia tumbándola por el tamaño del animal y empezó a lamer su cara con alegría.

"si, si yo también quiero jugar pero este disco no está diseñado para ti, podría hacerte daño tu boca" respondió Usagi con alegría, cuando escucha una voz.

"Parece que hiciste su amigo, pero es raro ya que nunca le cae bien a las chicas" hablo Mamuro tranquilamente sorprendiendo a la rubia.

En ese momento Usagi le subieron los colores y se levanto y pudo comprobar que estaba completamente manchada de barro por haber sido tumbada y después pisoteada por el perro.

"_Bien Usagi, empezaste bien este mañana_" se maldijo a sí mismo la Tsukino por su mala suerte.

"_Qué raro, ladra a todo el mundo pero con ella es todo lo contrario_" pensó Mamuro seriamente cuando nota que alrededor de la chica había un ambiente de tranquilidad y alegría _"¿será por el aura de tranquilidad que transmite? Desde el primer día que vi, me quede fascinado por su belleza y personalidad_" miro el chico más serio incomodando levemente a la rubia.

De repente el perro empezó a gruñir y ladrar cuando una mujer se acerco y Usagi inmediatamente lo reconoce, como la mujer a ella.

"_Princesa Serenity/Beryl_" pensaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo "_será mi imaginación"_ pensaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

"_ella es solo una sucia plebeya_" pensó la pelirroja al ver como estaba la ropa de la Tsukino "Mamo-chan ¿está libre ahora?" dijo Beryl con tono seductor, haciendo que Usagi inflara los mofletes de la rabia.

"_Pero será bruja_" pensó Usagi, cuando ve el perro que se mea en los zapatos de la pelirroja

"maldito animal, nos vemos más tarde Mamo-chan" se fue la mujer maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Siempre igual" salto Mamoru confundiendo a la rubia "Felipe siempre actúa así con todas las chicas y mas con ella, pero contigo no lo hace" miro de nuevo de arriba y abajo incomodando de nuevo a la rubia "aunque no sé que es peor, ya que te ha dejado la ropa como para tirarlo" suspiro el chico por la mala suerte que trae su perro cuando lo tiene que sacar a pasear.

"bueno es solo ropa vieja" respondió Usagi tranquilamente "además me encanta jugar con los animales "respondió la chica abrazando al perro y este como respuesta le lamio su mejilla ganando la risa de la rubia.

"ven a mi casa, al menos déjame prestarte algo, mientras se lava tu ropa" hablo amablemente el Chiba.

"n...no creo que haga falta" se sonrojo levemente al pensar que irían a la casa de su amor.

"creo que no puede negarte" respondió Mamoru enseñando hacia abajo.

Al mirar se veía como el perro no paraba de mover su cola, de lo feliz que era y entendió la chica que el perro no la dejaría ir hasta que jugara un rato con él y eso significaba que acabaría peor de lo que estaba ahora.

"Tu ganas" suspiro Usagi agachando la cabeza.

Al cabo de media hora la Tsukino estaba en la casa de Mamoru, no podía evitar que sus mejillas estuvieran al rojo vivo y era normal, ya que solo estaba en ropa interior mientras ponía la lavadora para que se lavara la ropa.

"¿Cómo se ha podido manchar tanto en solo media hora?" pregunto Usagi confundida, pero aun conservaba el sonrojo.

"Usagi-san, te dejo una camiseta en la puerta" hablo Mamoru detrás de dicha puerta.

"¿Camiseta?, ¿no tiene algo más?" pregunto Usagi confundida, ya que al entrar vio que el piso estaba limpio y ordenado, por lo que pensó que también hacia regularmente la colada.

"tenía un pantalón pero a desaparecido misteriosamente" miro a un lado avergonzado de haber hecho venir a la rubia cuando no tenia ropa para darle.

"¿Me cubre esa camiseta?" pensó Usagi completamente roja al temor de que fuera un no.

"si, mientras no haga nada anormal" se ve como abre la puerta bruscamente y le arrebata con fuerza la camiseta _"¿Por qué habré dicho eso?"_ pensó Mamuro confundido porque él no hacia ese tipo de bromas.

"_Baka, Baka, Baka, siempre dice eso, sabiendo que me da vergüenza, Endimion" _pensó Usagi con la cara al rojo vivo.

Al salir de la habitación, Mamoru no podía evitar mirarla de arriba y abajo a la chica y miro a un lado levemente sonrojado al darse cuenta lo que había echo, se alegraba de que solo fuera una amiga y no su novia porque seguro que no podría aguantarlo sin poder mirarla todo el tiempo, aunque una parte de si mismo decía que lo hiciera.

"¿Qué deseas hacer? Tengo varios libros" dijo Mamoru enseñando varios libros, que estaba al lado de su cama.

"me he leído todo cuando era pequeña" respondió Usagi sentándose en la cama y miro de reojo todos los libros para ver si había algo que no hubiera leído anteriormente.

"Puede que no leyera este" se puso a su lado y empezó a buscar el libro, reduciendo la separación entre ellos.

"_Dios, ¿no tenía otra forma de buscarlo?_" pensó Usagi completamente roja

De repente el perro le brillo los ojos de forma extraña y salto encima de Mamoru haciendo que cayera encima de la rubia que quedo tumbada en la cama.

La cara de la pareja estaba al rojo vivo y fue peor cuando Mamoru intento moverse y provoco que se saliera un botón de la camiseta de la rubia, dejando ver un poco de la parte de arriba, aunque por suerte de la rubia no se vio nada, cuando un maulló se escucho.

"Luna estaba aquí" dijo Usagi completamente nerviosa levantándose bruscamente haciendo que el chico cayera de la cama "_salvada por la campaña_" pensó completamente roja "bueno ya me tengo que ir" hablo la rubia que salió fuera del piso y se apoyo contra la puerta completamente roja.

"Usagi" intervino Luna preocupada.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Usagi aun no se había recuperado de la experiencia.

"¿piensa ir por la calle con solo una camiseta?" pregunto Luna con un leve sonrojo.

Dentro del piso, Mamoru estaba detrás de la puerta, había encontrado el pantalón debajo de la cama, cuando Usagi lo empujo, aun no sabía cómo llego allí, pero al menos ya tenía algo para la pobre rubia.

"3…2…1…." Conto Mamoru cuando toca el timbre y abre la puerta para ver que era Usagi completamente roja. "encontré el pantalón, si desea puede irte y recoger tu ropa mañana" aconsejo Mamoru al ver como la pobre chica afirma con la cabeza y cogía el pantalón.

El Chiba vio como la chica entro en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, a los pocos segundos salió y despidió para salir por la puerta, pero volvió al olvidarse en ponerte los zapatos

"_Pobrecilla, yo estaría igual si estuviera en su piel_" pensó Mamoru levemente colorado por la situación que había pasado pocos segundos atrás.

En la calle Usagi se dirigía a su casa cuando Luna miro a su amiga que aun conservaba el sonrojo.

"ese perro me es familiar" hablo Luna tranquilamente, haciendo que Usagi se parada de golpe.

"_¡Si es el perro de Endimion en su vida anterior!" _se quedo en shock la pobre rubia al recodarlo "con razón gruñe a todos menos a mi" y recordó el incidente con su amor "ese perro lo hizo a propósito" se veía un aura de fuego rodeaba a la rubia por ser manipulada por un animal, porque había pasado por una experiencia vergonzosa.

En la casa de Mamoru, el perro bostezo tranquilamente y se tumbo en el suelo tranquilamente.

"_sabía que volvería a por él, es imposible separar a dos seres que se aman con toda su fuerza_" pensó el animal que se fue a dormir tranquilamente, cuando sintió un escalofrió "_creo que me acabo de meter en un lio_" miro el perro a los lados confundido.

Por la mañana en la casa de los Tsukinos, la familia estaba desayudando y escuchado las noticias cuando uno en especial llamo la atención de Usagi y su madre.

"Ultima noticias al final se confirma que hay otra justiciera aparte de Sailor V, su nombre según los testigo es Sailor Moon, ¿será la respuesta de la justicia por el aumento de crímenes que la policía no es capaz de resolver?" hablo el presentador entre interesado y seriedad.

"Usagi-san" dijo su madre con una sonrisa

"_tenía que decir un nombre_" pensó Usagi completamente asustada.

"aquí tiene te bento y ten cuidado" resalto lo ultimo su madre indicando que estaba levemente mosqueada.

Al llegar al instituto Usagi se sentó en su asiento y suspiro, su madre estaba enojada al saber que ya llevaba tiempo peleando, cerro un momento los ojos e intento estar en su misma situación cuando algo toco su hombro dando un susto a la rubia.

"Lo siento Usagi-chan, no quería asustarse" hablo Molly preocupada.

"No pasa nada, solo que estaba tan concentrada que no preste atención a mi alrededor" respondió la Tsukino tranquilizándose.

En ese instante Usagi pudo ver como Rei entraba al aula, noto como estaba igual de pensativa que ella y eso preocupo a la rubia por el temor de que se metiera en problemas.

"_¿Qué debería hacer?, si me acerco no podre escapar a su preguntas, además ¿Cómo explicaría el motivo de mi acercamiento, cuando he estado esquivándola todo el tiempo?"_ pensó Usagi que mirando de reojo a la futura miko.

"_estoy segura de que esa justiciera sabe algo, me hablo de forma rara o tal vez sea por otra causa_" pensó Rei seriamente "_pero si no soy capaz de atrapar a una chica normal, ¿Cómo voy a atrapar una justiciera que no se su identidad?_" suspiró la chica sentándose "_debería consultar las llamas de mi templo, pero antes llamo a Amy-chan para que me acompañe_" miro al techo un momento antes de prestar atención a su alrededor.

En la clase de lengua, Rei pensó en hacer un sello personalizado para la purificación, tenía que mejorar si volvía a encontrarse con otro espíritu maligno, sin pensar mucho escribió algo que lo dejo confundida, porque al mirar fijamente las letras estaba de forma extraña como si fuera de otro idioma, aunque para ella era como si hubiera escrito siempre por la forma fácil de hacerlo, cuando dio la pincelada final, el sello brillo un instante, sorprendiendo levemente a Rei.

De repente Usagi sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, había sentido algo que no sentía en milenios y era un sello de purificación de Marte Ne-chan, por lo que miro de reojo a Rei para confirma esa sensación y al ver que dejaba su pluma, supuso que no se había equivocado en su suposiciones. Lo que no sabía Usagi es que Molly había notado su escalofrió y que había mirado de reojo a Rei.

Al terminar la clase, Rei esperaba a Amy cuando Molly se acerco a la chica, quería comprobar algo.

"Rei-chan, ¿hiciste algo para molestar a Usagi-chan?" pregunto Molly seriamente, ya que noto que la rubia estaba preocupada cuando miro a Rei anteriormente.

"No, hoy le he dejado en paz" miro confundida la pelinegra.

"Pues lo que hiciste en Lengua molesto a Usagi-chan o al menos esa fue mi impresión" hablo levemente enojada, una de las cosas que no perdonaba era que molestara a su amiga Usagi.

"_¿noto mi sello? Pero ¿cómo?" _ Pensó Rei sorprendida "puede que se molestara al no prestar atención a clase" sonrió levemente para engañar a la peli castaña.

"Puede ser, porque ella es del tipo de persona que se preocupa por los demás que en ella misma" hablo amablemente Molly al pensar que era el causante de la preocupación de la Tsukino.

"Gracias tendré más cuidado" se despidió Rei al ver como Molly se iba más tranquila "es verdad que Usagi-san es una persona paciente y amable al soportar nuestro acoso, ¿pero es tan peligroso este sello que cree?" murmuro Rei mirando el sello que lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Unos minutos después Rei y Amy iban al templo, lo que no sabían las chicas es que Usagi le seguía de cerca.

"_¿desde cuándo se cambiaron los papeles?" _pensó Usagi con una gota en su cabeza al estar siguiendo a las dos chicas "tengo que asegurarme de que los demonios no note ese sello antes de que lo quite, pero el problema es que ella inconscientemente sabe hacerlo por lo que debo sella esa memoria, ¿pero como lo hago? Debí escuchar la lecciones de Luna cuando vivía en el palacio" se maldijo a si misma cuando sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y miro hacia el templo preocupada.

Continuara…..

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews **

**InsuaRominaAndrea**: gracias y aquí está la actualización, la próxima semana por el sábado o domingo como muy tarde.

**isabel20**: gracias, intento crear historia que nadie allá hecho pero es difícil y mas una serie tan famosa y bonita como esta.

**AHRG**: cuando me refiero a la participación de Molly, no me refiero como algo relacionado con el milenio de plata, si no como su amiga de su vida actual, ya que en el anime después de la primera temporada desapareció por completo y no dejo rastro alguno, solo que era novio de Mauricio.

Sobre la hermanas, en el manga se vio que la princesa serenity era mucho más joven que las Sailor y como siempre se pasaba a su lado, pensé que la princesa de la luna lo vería como su hermana mayores.

**Nora**: bueno entiendo que en el anime ahí que meter humor, pero me pareció mal poner esa actitud con Usagi, una cosa es que sea mal estudiante (como el manga) y otra que sea tonta como lo pintaba en el anime. Porque los primeros capitulo del manga se ve como Usagi madura tras cada batalla.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**: bueno aunque sea algo de retraso FELICES REYES MAGOS.

**PD**: no preguntéis de donde salió la escena del perro, porque ni yo mismo me explico cómo se desarrollo de esa manera en mi cabeza (solo quería tener una escusa para que se encontrar Usagi y Mamoru), cuando volví a leer, me quede claro una cosa, no volveré a escribir mientras esta algo adormilado, después de tanto fiesta y trabajo, una buena cama debería haber sido mejor, que estar escribiendo esto, (aunque recuerdo que no podía por culpa de algo pero no recuerdo de que) ¬ ¬U.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Rei llego a su casa y saludo a su abuelo que estaba barriendo el templo y presento a su amiga Amy, dijo que tenía cosas del instituto y que necesitaba estar sola con su amigas para concentrarse en los deberes, cuando llego, lo primero que hizo fue sacar el sello para enseñar a Amy.

"¿te resulta familiar?" pregunto Rei tranquilamente.

"Por un motivo sí, pero es la primera vez que lo veo" respondió confundida la peli azul.

"Pues lo hice en clases de lengua" respondió guardando el sello.

"Rei, debería estar atenta a clases" regaño levemente Amy.

"lo siento, pero Molly me conto que Usagi-san se puso nerviosa cuando cree el sello, aunque ella no sabe nada del sello" miro aliviada por esa parte.

"¿Por qué se pondría nerviosa Usagi-san? No tiene sentido" pregunto Amy intentando adivinarlo.

"Yo tenía una suposición antes, pero con esto lo tengo más claro" miro Rei al techo por un momento, antes de soltarlo "Usagi-san es capaz de percibir lo paranormal, si fuera un miko como yo sería superior a mí, incluso creo que puede superar a mi abuelo" se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la habilidad de la Tsukino.

"no cuadra" hablo Amy seriamente.

"¿no cuadra?" pregunto Rei confundida ahora.

"Si fuera como dijiste, ¿Por qué Usagi-san huyo de ti al verte? Ella sería capaz de sentir que tu era igual que ella, además ¿por qué huye de mi también?, si es como dijiste ¿tengo algo especial y ella lo sintió?, no puede porque tu lo habría sentido igual o es algo especial que solo tú y yo tenemos en común y ella solo puede percibirla y por eso huye, es demasiado complicado con esa explicación que dijiste" explico Amy aun pensativa por sus preguntas y respuesta.

"¿especial?" murmuro Rei pensativa cuando una idea paso por la cabeza. "Puede ser algo que no tenga relación con la habilidades de una Miko, como ver el futuro, como yo intento predecirlo a través de las llamas del templo sagrado, eso explicaría en la forma que nos esquiva"

"No, hay algo que hace que no sea eso" volvió a negar Amy la idea de Rei.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto confundida la futura miko.

"Estaría contantemente ayudando a los demás de forma desesperada y no veo esa actitud en Usagi-san, además si lo supiera de ante manos, conseguiría esquivarnos antes de que nosotras la veamos y eso no ha ocurrido" explico Amy la razón de la negación de la idea.

"¿Qué mas podría ser?" pregunto Rei levemente enojada al no encontrar nada "y para colmo aparece esa justiciera llamada Luna" salto Rei aun mas enojada.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Sailor Moon en esto?" pregunto Amy confundida.

"Porque creo que ella sabe algo y por eso pensaba utilizar las llamas del templo, por eso te había llamado pero al salir de clase paso lo de Molly" explico Rei a su amiga.

"¿El fuego nos dará la respuesta?" pregunto Amy confundida por el método.

"Solo nos dará pista, pero es mejor eso que nada" se levanto para vestirse e ir al templo.

En las afuera, Usagi estaba escondido entre la copa de los arboles, estaba preocupada por la sensación que había sentido antes, estaba seguro que era algo maligno, pero no estaba segura de donde salía, para empeorar la cosas, las dos chicas se metieron dentro de la casa, complicando el acercamiento a la chica y a continuación arrebatar el sello, cuando vio como Rei vestida de Miko y Amy iban al templo.

"Bien, si van allí podre acercarme" murmuro Usagi tranquilamente cuando nota como el abuelo se acerca hacia el árbol y mira hacia arriba, provocando que diera un salto hacia otro lugar completamente asustada.

"estaba seguro que había algo allí, me lo abre imaginado" se fue el abuelo tranquilamente del lugar.

"_Dios un poco mas y me ve que tipo de ropa interior llevo_" pensó Usagi completamente roja mientras intenta ocultar un poco con las manos en la falda.

En el templo, Rei estaba meditando mientras Amy solo miraba fijamente, llevaba 10 minutos meditando, sin darse cuenta que Usagi había entrado al templo por el tejado y estaba ocultada entre las vigas del templo, mirando a las dos chicas con mucho cuidado de que no supiera de su presencia.

De la nada Rei visualizo una imagen de un chico de pelo corto rubio de ojos azules, no mostraba buenas intenciones en la imagen que mostraba dejando a Rei asustada, mientras Amy miro confundida porque no vio la imagen.

"_ese era Jadeite-san espero que solo sea una imagen del pasado y no del presente, seria difícil de ganarle, aun me falta experiencia en combate para que el combate no sea peligroso_" pensó Usagi recordando el pasado.

"Rei, ¿por qué esta tensa?" pregunto Amy confundida.

"ese hombre está trabajando aquí" respondió Rei levemente asustada y preocupada.

"Disculpa, ¿está todo bien?" apareció Jadeite con una sonrisa.

"Si Daniel, está todo bien" intento Rei disimular lo que había descubierto.

"Ya veo, solo venia a despedirme" dijo el hombre que lanzo una ráfaga de energía negativa arrasando el lugar que se encontraba las dos chicas." Adiós" dio la espalda, cuando escucho un ruido.

"Cof, cof ¿Qué era eso?" pregunto Amy tosiendo por el humo.

"Cof, creo que era una ráfaga de energía maligna, pero por un motivo no nos afecto" dijo Rei cuando el sello cae de su bolsillo para después hacerse ceniza.

"_claro que no afecto, ese sello que creaste en lengua era un sello de protección y ahora veo el porqué_" pensó Usagi cuando ve la sombra de Sailor Marte detrás de Rei. "_tu vida anterior intenta protegerte, eso solo pasa cuando tu vida anterior empieza a tener conciencia, para después dar el paso del despertar, haciendo que recuerde todo lo que paso en su vida anterior, algo que no paso en mi, porque recuerdo desde el día que nací_" pensó Usagi mientras detrás de ella se veía la silueta de la princesa Serenity.

"Eso era un sello de protección, pero para tu suerte solo es de un solo uso" dijo Jadeite creando una bola de energía que lo lanzo pero algo se interpuso entre las dos chicas y el hombre.

"Suficiente para poder llegar aquí" salto la rubia transformada en Sailor "en nombre de la Luna te castigare" hablo Sailor Moon con seriedad.

"No soy cualquier que te ha enfrentado Sailor Moon" sonrió Jadeite al ver a su enemiga por primera vez.

"Lo sé, eres unos de los cuatro generales celestiales" se sorprendió su enemigo al saber quién era.

"entonces sabe que no será fácil de derrotarme" hablo el general quitándose la ropa para revelar su verdadero atuendo de combate.

"si, pero como dijiste no es imposible" hablo la rubia con una sonrisa, cuando su enemigo lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero la chica agarro el puño y utilizando la fuerza del enemigo lo lanzo por los aires contra la pared, por desgracia antes de que tocara la pared, una puerta dimensional oscura trago el enemigo."Sich, temía que lo utilizara" murmuro Sailor Moon que salió del lugar.

Amy y Rei estaban en shock, estaba viendo algo fuera de lo normal, cuando salieron del trance fueron a mirar afuera y se sorprendieron al ver a varios enemigos con el mismo aspecto.

"_Vale, recuerdo que era bueno haciendo ilusiones_" miro a todas las ilusiones cuando cada uno levanto un gigantesco pedrusco "_eso también lo recuerdo_" pensó la rubia que se lanzo a un lado de forma cómica cayendo de cara al suelo "¿_qué era lo que decía Marte-nechan para luchar con ese tipo de enemigos?_" levanto la cara del suelo completamente llena de tierra.

"No pelea tan mal" hablo unos de las ilusiones mientras levanto una estatua del templo.

"Oye eso es una reliquia del templo "salto Rei al ver cuál era el objeto.

"Oooo, se me olvidaba de vosotras" Jadeite miro a la dos chicas y lanzo la estatua sin pensando dos veces.

"Diadema acción" apareció Sailor Moon delante de las chicas y lanzo su ataque impactando contra la estatua.

Por desgracia para la guerrera unos de los fragmento de la estatua se incrusto en el hombro de Sailor Moon provocando una herirá, al ver el enemigo ese comportamiento supo que Sailor Moon protegería a las chicas sin importar la consecuencia.

El autentico desapareció por una puerta dimensional, haciendo que la rubia supiera cual era sus mala intenciones y se estremeció al ver como aparecía varias portales alrededor de las dos chicas, sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso en medio recibiendo varios ataque, haciendo que callera de rodilla cuando los ataques terminaron, dejando a la Sailor malheridas.

"Rei, utiliza de nuevo el sello, así Sailor Moon no tendría que protegernos" hablo Amy preocupado por la Sailor.

"Lo sé, pero no recuerdo como lo hice" respondió Rei intentando escribirlo sin mucho éxito.

"si al menos pudiéramos saber quien el autentico y decirle a Sailor Moon para que pudiera contraatacar" murmuro Amy mordiendo levemente la uña.

"_Soy una Miko y ¿no puedo hacer nada? ¿Solo mirar?" _pensó Rei mordiendo su labio inferior.

"_¿Desea ayudarla?"_ dijo una pequeña voz de la nada.

"Claro que deseo ayudarla" Rei apretó los puños con fuerza.

"Rei ¿qué dices?" miro Amy a su amiga confundida.

El hombre agarro fuertemente el pelo de la rubia, haciendo que la chica pusiera una mueca de dolor "Dime Sailor Moon, ¿Cómo ganaras?, No tiene tu arma" sonrió Jadeite con maldad.

"¿seguro?" sonrió Sailor Moon cuando la Diadema que lanzo anteriormente apareció por la cabeza de Jadeite y se expandió haciendo que el centro estuviera hueco y atrapo a su enemigo cuando bajo, obligando que soltara a la chica.

"No me extraña que mis subordinados cayeran ante ti, pero" apareció varias Ilusiones de el mismo "¿está seguro que soy el autentico?" sonrió maléficamente ante la duda de la Sailor

"_Tiene razón, puede engañarme y pensar que no es el auténtico, es una apuesta arriesgada porque él no cae dos veces en el mismo truco y por desgracia solo tengo este_" pensó la rubia que se levanto con algo de dificultar.

"Buenos dejemos de jugar y pasemos a cosas serias" dijo Jadeite que empezaba a liberarse de la diadema, mientras los otros intento golpear a la Sailor.

"_Me arriesgare_" pensó Sailor Moon activando la diadema que brillo y provoco que el enemigo se hiciera cenizas "¿Gane?" murmuro la chica mirando a los alrededores cuando una patada por la espalda lo deriva.

"Fue una ilusión" dijo Jadeite tranquilamente "pero tengo que confesar que acabaría igual si fuera yo en vez de la ilusión" dijo mientras creaba mas ilusiones dispuesto en acabar con la justiciera.

Cuando disponía a atacar, unas llamas aparecieron desde el suelo eliminando las ilusiones y obligando el original a retirarse a través de una puerta dimensional.

Sailor Moon miro hacia atrás y vio como Rei tenía una mano en el suelo, mientras en su frente tenia la marca de Marte, antes de que hiciera algún movimiento Rei se desmayo en el suelo.

"_Marte-nechan, me protegiste aun cuando no recuerda nada"_ pensó Sailor Moon con una sonrisa.

"No creas que esto termina así" apareció su enemigo detrás de ella con intención de matarla.

"si tiene razón" giro Sailor Moon para estar cara a cara, haciendo aparecer la marca de la luna en su frente.

"Pero si eres…" Jadeite no termino de hablar al ser eliminado por una ráfaga de energía positiva lanzada por la justiciera.

De repente Rei y Amy se despertaron confundidas, no sabía si era un sueño o no al ver que estaba dentro del templo y que la sala estaba intacta, sin pensarlo dos veces salieron al exterior y vio que estaba todo en su sitio incluso la estatua que fue anteriormente destruido, cuando apareció su abuelo.

"abuelo,¿Qué paso con Daniel?¿no hubo un combate aquí?" pregunto Rei confundida, mientras Amy afirmaba con la cabeza.

"ese chico se fue hoy a su ciudad natal y no hubo ningún combate, debería descansar un poco, creo que estudiar demasiado y no tomar los pequeños descanso ha hecho que piense cosas raras" regaño el abuelo a su nieta.

No muy lejos en la rama de un árbol, Sailor Moon miraba tranquilamente, mientras su gata Luna estaba entre sus brazos.

"Usagi, espero tu explicación de por qué me robaste el broche de transformación e ir a luchar sola, pero antes ve a curarte no tiene buen acepto" miro la gana preocupada a su compañera humana.

"de acuerdo y gracias por manipular sus memorias" dijo antes de que diera una mueca de dolor producida por la herida del hombro y miro como tenía una pequeña piedra Jadeite en su mano.

Continuara…

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**kararely** : gracias me alegra que te guste ^^.

**naiara1254: **espero que este también te haya gustado.

**usako chiba: ** bueno este capítulo tiene más avance de la historia que el anterior.

**Nora**: bueno sobre Beryl solo diré que aparecerá un par de veces antes de la batalla final.

**InsuaRominaAndrea **: gracias no espere que le gustara la escena del perro y sobre el sello ya se vio que era al final.

**starvenus : **Sobre la memoria de Mamoru será más adelante, ¿Cuándo? No lo sé seguro, ya que tiene que pasar varias cosas que tengo en mente y no sé cuantos capitulo me ocupara hasta llegar ese momento.

Sobre Usagi es normal, viendo como ahora las Sailors tienen una vida normal, no desea que tenga que sacrificar sus vidas normales y sus vidas, si ella puede evitarlo, pero en este capítulo tendrá una consecuencia ¿Cuál? Eso se verá en el próximo.

**isabel20:** gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

En la habitación de Usagi, la rubia era tratada de sus herirás por su madre, cuando la mujer termino dio un suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

"La herida del hombro no ha sido tan grave como para tener que coserlo, sin embargo no debería ir mañana al colegio" Aconsejo su madre preocupada, aunque en el fondo no quería que peleara, sabía que era algo que no se podía evitar.

"Iré, si falto Rei y Amy podían sospechar" respondió Usagi vistiéndose.

"Debería decirle lo que pasa realmente, ¿Qué pasa si algo te pasa y ella después recupera la memoria de su vida anterior? Ella se echarían la culpa a ella misma por no protegerte y yo no sería capaz de soportar que algo te pasara" hablo su madre conteniéndose su tristeza pero sus manos le delataban.

"de cuatro generales celestiales solo queda tres" dijo Usagi sacando la piedra Jaidei para cambiar de tema y miraba fijamente a la piedra "ahora que no está influenciado por la maldad podre preguntar, pero necesita pasar un tiempo antes de poder hablar con él" suspiro Usagi dejando la piedra en el bolsillo "quería algunas respuesta de porque se está volviendo a repetir en el pasado y ahora no peleo sola "al terminar Luna se poso en las piernas de Usagi.

"Encantada soy Luna y estoy aquí para guiar a tu hija por el buen camino" se presento Luna con educación a la madre de Usagi que miro levemente sorprendida pero después sonrió.

"Al menos sabré que no está sola, aunque estaría más tranquila si tuviera al menos dos persona más" salió su madre de la habitación de su hija.

"Usagi, lo que dice tu madre es verdad, tengo la sensación de que Rei y Amy son…" no continuo la gata al ver como Usagi pne un dedo en su nariz.

"Rei es la reencarnación de Sailor Marte y Amy de Sailor Mercurio, lo sé muy bien, ya lo sabía antes de que vinieras" sonrió la rubia tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué te empeña en luchar sola? Aun tenemos que encontrar a la princesa y el cristal de plata" miro Luna preocupada por su amiga.

"no recuerdo que el cristal de plata fuera a parar en la tierra" Usagi intento cambiar de tema para que no preguntara por la princesa.

"Si fue a parar a la Tierra, la Reina lo envió porque sabía que el enemigo lo miraría en la Luna en el caso de que volviera, aunque me sorprende de que fuera una justiciera como las otras en el pasado" miro Luna no muy convencida.

"Bueno no llege a ser justiciera, pero si vi el entrenamientos de las Sailor" confeso la rubia ocultando la mentira con una verdad a media.

"eso explicaría porque supiste sobre mi y en cómo luchar contra los espíritus malignos" acepto la gata la respuesta de su compañera.

"Luna ¿Dónde está la base secreta? Sé muy bien que tiene una" miro la chica seriamente.

"Por una razón no se sorprende de que lo sepa, te lo diré después pero primero tiene que descansar" ordeno la gata preocupada por la heridas que provoco la batalla.

"Gracias y perdón por mi egoísmo" se disculpo Usagi acostándose en la cama para dormir.

"¿Egoísmo?" murmuro la gata confundida "_el hecho de que no quiere que ninguna de la chicas tenga que sacrificar su vida normal, te hace buena persona_" pensó la gata que se subió a la cama para dormir junto con ella.

Al día siguiente Usagi caminaba lentamente al instituto, aun se resentía de la batalla de ayer, pero no querían crear sospechas, además si salía bien lo que pensaba, tal vez no necesitaría la ayuda de Rei y Amy, al llegar pudo ver a las dos chicas e intento actuar con normalidad.

"Rei por tercera vez en esta mañana, es solo un sueño" respondió Amy ante la inseguridad de su amiga.

"¿Cómo puede soñar lo mismo dos persona?" pregunto Rei pensativa.

"Pero tampoco hay explicación de por qué todo volvió a la normalidad después del combate" explico Amy intentando encontrar la lógica de dicho fenómeno.

"Algo no encaja" respondió Rei cruzando los brazos. "_hay algo dentro de mí que despertó en ese momento, ¿pero que era?_ _Apena me acuerdo_" pensó la chica seriamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Amy confundida.

"Nada, mejor sigamos con la clases" se adelanto Rei a su amiga que solo se dedico seguirla.

Por suerte para Usagi, la chicas no intento perseguidla por lo cual pudo descansar un poco más, al salir de la escuela se encontró con las dos chicas en la entrada, se maldijo a si misma por la mala suerte por bajar la guardia.

"Hola Usagi-san" dijo Rei tranquilamente.

"Hola Rei-san, Amy-san, pero justamente hoy no estoy para jugar con vosotras" miro Usagi seriamente para comprobar que no estaba de buen humor para esto.

"solo quería saber la respuesta de ciertas cosas" puso Rei su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

"El tiempo lo dirá" respondió Usagi levemente enojada, mientras cogía la mano de Rei para quitar de su hombro y se fue dejando a las dos chicas confundidas.

"espera" intento Rei seguir a la rubia pero Amy lo detiene.

"creo que no es su día, en ese estado solo ara que nos odie y eso es algo que no quiero" respondió Amy segura de sus palabras.

"Tiene razón, nunca se a comportado así, ¿he?" miro su mano al notar algo húmedo "¿una mancha roja?" Miro al ver algo rojo en su mano.

En el Árcade Crown, Usagi entro sin que Andrews lo viera y bajo en el sótano, al llegar miro a los lados y vio una vieja máquina recreativa, se dirijo al aparato y puso su mano sobre ella, de repente se encendió la maquina mostrando una letras extrañas.

Mamoru caminaba tranquilamente cuando una pelirroja apareció, quiso dar media vuelta, por el motivo que cada vez que estaba con ella se sentía incomodo, pero la mujer ya le había localizado obligando saludarla.

"_Hoy no tengo a mi perro para evitarla_" pensó Mamoru devolviendo el saludo levemente nervioso.

"¿Tiene algo que hacer?" pregunto Beryl de forma provocativa.

"Si, voy a Árcade para hablar con un amigo" respondió el Chiba señalando a donde iba.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?, no seré ninguna molestia" pregunto Beryl con una falsa sonrisa "_Por el camino manipularle a ese chico para que me dejes sola con mi príncipe_" pensó la mujer de forma malévola.

"de acuerdo" respondió Mamoru tranquilamente "_espero que no sea maniática con los videojuegos_" pensó el chico mirando a un lado preocupado.

Mientras caminaba, Mamoru no se sentía a gusto, la presencia de esa mujer le helaba los nervios, además no sabía el porqué una parte suya le decía que estuviera a la defensiva con ella, cuando llego a la entrada, una figura choco con el chico.

"Perdona, no estaba atenta por donde pasaba" dijo Usagi pidiendo disculpa cuando se da cuenta de quién era "Mamoru-san ¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto la rubia confundida.

"aléjate de él, plebeya" salto Beryl enojada.

"¿plebeya?, pues para ser como tu mejor, es mejor ser plebeya" salto Usagi con una vena en la frente "_Además realimente soy una princesa, viviendo como la gente normal_" pensó la rubia enojada.

"¿Qué me ha dicho, fea?" pregunto Beryl lanzando rayos por los ojos literalmente, mientras Usagi hacia lo mismo.

"¿Cómo que f…" de repente la rubia se desmayo delante de esos dos.

De repente Usagi se levanto de la cama aturdida ya que no recordaba como llego a su casa y a continuación a su habitación, cuando se da cuenta de que no era su casa si no de Mamoru y de que solo llevaba su ropa de cintura hacia abajo, mientras su parte de arriba solo tenía vendaje que cubría su hombro y pecho.

"_hay no, no me digas que ya llegue a ese punto sin darme cuenta_" pensó Usagi completamente roja.

"Perdona por esta situación" apareció Mamoru ligeramente con las mejillas encendidas "pero tenía que tratar tus herirás" dijo dándole una camiseta

"_Tonta como pensante en esas cosas cuanto tiene 14 años" _ocultaba su miraba completamente avergonzada"_aunque puede ser porque en la vida anterior si llegue a hacer eso, aunque en esa época era mayor de edad_" miro a un lado con las mejillas coloradas.

"¿aun tiene fiebre?" pregunto Mamoru poniendo la mano en la frente de la rubia al notar el tono rojizo de la chica.

"¿tenía fiebre?" pregunto Usagi confundida.

"Si, pero ahora está mejor" sonrió el Chiba, haciendo que la chica se quedara embobada "voy por un poco de agua" dejo solo la chica embobada

"¿hu?" noto Usagi que el dolor de hombro había desaparecido "mi herida no ha sido tratada, si no curada, esa habilidad solo tiene el príncipe de la tierra" murmuro la rubia sorprendida de que Mamoru supiera utilizar sus habilidades.

"¿Príncipe Endimión?" Usagi dio un respingón al escuchar la voz en su bolsillo.

"Parece que al final despierta Jadeite-san" dijo Usagi sacando la piedra del bolsillo cuando aparece una ilusión de Jadeite.

"Lo siento mi princesa por el daño que te e echo" dijo la Ilusión arrodillando una rodilla en el suelo para pedir disculpa.

"Déjalo, además mejor vuelve a la piedra, ya que Endimion-san o mejor dicho Mamoru-san no recuerda su vida anterior y no creo que verte sea bueno para él" hablo Usagi educadamente preocupando de que Mamoru apareciera ahora por lo puerta.

"Entiendo y lo siento" dijo volviendo a la piedra.

"No es tu culpa" murmuro la chica guardando la piedra en su bolsillo.

"Aquí tiene tu vaso de agua" dijo Mamoru cuando Usagi ve como el perro tiene intención de tirar el agua encima de ella y le da una mirada de enojo.

"_creo que ella me recuerda_" pensó el perro que volvió a su sitio asustado.

"esto…" se ve como Usagi tenía la manta sobre su pecho "¿Dónde está mi camiseta y mi…mi sostén?" pregunto completamente roja y avergonzada.

"a esto... esta lavándose" dijo Mamoru levemente rojo.

"¿Qué paso con Beryl?" pregunto confundida de que ella no estuviera aquí lanzándole mirada de muerte.

"Le deje, tenía que cuidarte" sonrió Mamoru dejando otra vez embobada.

"_Ahora estoy en su lista negra_" pensó entre feliz y preocupada "_aunque eso siempre fue así con cierta persona_" recordó a cierta mujer

En otro lugar cierta pelirroja estornudo, para después dar una patada a una lata que salió disparada al cielo.

"Ramwoir, cuando la chica salga de ese piso mátala cruelmente" dijo la mujer que desapareció entre la oscuridad.

"Si mi señora" apareció el demonio dirigiendo hacia el departamento de Mamoru.

Más tarde Usagi se levanto de la cama y se despidió del Chiba, con la escusa de que tenía que volver a su casa, al salir Mamoru suspiro y saco su teléfono móvil.

"Hola soy Mamoru, perdona por no visitarte Andrews, paso un imprevisto" hablo el Chiba levemente nervioso.

"No pasa nada, Pero es raro que me llame" el rubio hablo con cierto interés en la llamada.

"Mientras más tiempo pasa, más seguro estoy" sonrió Mamoru mirando hacia la puerta.

"¿seguro?" pregunto Andrews confundido.

"que estoy enamorado de esa cabeza de chorlito" respondió mientras se asomaba para ver cierta rubia salir por la puerta del edificio.

"Eso lo note la primera vez que la viste" sonrió Andrews al recodar como reacciono su amigo al ver la Tsukino por primera vez.

"¿tanto se me noto?" pregunto volviendo a entrar al perder de vista a la chica.

"No para los que no te conocen, pero alguien que ha estado a tu lado desde hace tiempo puede notar la pequeña diferencia en ese día" hablo Andrews con total sinceridad. "¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?" pregunto el rubio con mucho interés.

"Pues digamos que voy a pasar a la acción" respondió el Chiba con mucha determinación en conquistar a esa chica.

Usagi estaba llegando al parque, se había desviado de su ruta, por el motivo que cuando piso el asfalto tenia la sensación de que algo le estaba siguiendo, pero sabía bien de que no era Rei ni Amy, por el simple hecho de que sentía malas intenciones, aunque no sabía exactamente que quería hacer con ella.

"_veamos no suelo hacer esto, pero vamos a probarlo_" pensó Usagi que cerró los ojos unos segundos para después abrirlo. "ya veo" dijo Usagi cuando el demonio apareció dispuesto a cavar con ella.

De repente una rosa dio de lleno en la cara del youma, haciendo retroceder y a los pocos segundos un rayo de luz atravesó a Ramwoir, provocando que se convirtiera en polvo. De repente apareció Sailor V con su típica escena de acción acompañado de un gato blanco.

No muy lejos, Beryl maldijo su mala suerte y se fue, no era bueno de que saliera aun si apena tenia poder para combatir si apareciera la princesa junto con el cristal de plata, por lo cual decidió retirarse por ahora.

"_Lo que sentí era al youma junto con dos aliados_" sonrio Usagi dirigiendo a Sailor V, cuando se da cuenta de una cosa importante.

Continuara…

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews.**

**christydechiba** : Lo de Beryl si es ella disfrazada de humana, ¿los motivos?, creo que ya lo adivinaste XD.

Y Sobre Usagi ya tiene algo planeado que hacer contra su enemigo, ya que se está dando cuenta que mientras que no tiene el cristal de planta no puede hacer casi nada contra ellos.

**usako chiba**: lo sé pero intento no soltar mucho porque puede que sin querer suelte de mas XD.

**Nora**: ¬ ¬ adivinaste la parte que mamoru lo curaría, pero estoy seguro ¿que no sabía cómo lo aria? XD y no te preocupes seguro que alguien con cierta rosa siempre lo cuidara de ella.

**isabel20** : gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Kararely: **gracias por el mensaje y perdona por no responderte, pero estoy tan ocupado que últimamente estoy descuidando los fics, ya que normalmente lo actualizo los fines de semana y últimamente lo estoy haciendo cuando puedo XD.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"Hola mi nombre es Minako Aino, mi cumple es 22 de Octubre y mi signo zodiaco es Libra, mi estatura es 1,74 mi tipo de sangre es B+, mi Pasatiempos es jugar al voleibol y mis colores favoritos son Naranja; blanco; amarillo y mi Materia favorita son gimnasia y Biología, mi comida favorita es la Pizza y mi zumo favorito es las naranjas" saludo la rubia delante de sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

"_¿Por qué no dice que odia Lengua y Matemática? Es lo unico que falta"_ Pensó Usagi confundida por tanta palabrería.

"Como veis, tenemos una alumna nueva en la clase" sonrió la profesora y señalo un sitio que estaba al lado de Usagi.

"No esperaba que viniera tan pronto" murmuro Usagi para que solo escuchara la Aino.

"es una orden de Artemis además necesitamos hablar más tarde" hablo Mina de igual forma que su amiga.

Más tarde en la azotea del instituto, las dos rubias miraban seriamente cuando loas dos empezaron a reírse levemente.

"no me esperaba que la chica que salve ayer fuera Sailor Moon" hablo Mina apoyándose contra la pared.

"en mi caso me salvaste, porque para luchar tendría que transformarme y no estaba seguro que ese youma estuviera sola" explico el motivo de no haberse transformado a primera hora.

"entonces me debe una" la Aino rio junto con la Tsukino "Pero es raro que estemos buscando la princesa y fuera ella misma quien nos habla y nos pida venir aquí" explico Mina tranquilamente.

"es porque el enemigo se ha concentrado en esta zona" explico Usagi sin rodeo alguno "_Parece que no me recuerda o tal vez no me relacione con la princesa_" pensó la chica seriamente.

"Tiene razón se nota levemente en el aire la energía maligna" se asomo Mina por la barandilla para sentir el viendo en su piel "la princesa también comento que venciste a unos de los cuatro celestiales, ¿está bien? Porque no son fáciles de vencer" miro Mina preocupada por su nueva aliada.

"No te niego que recibí daño, pero ya estoy al 100% de mi fuerza" dijo levantado la mano con alegría.

"Menos mal, porque creo que desde ahora la cosa se complicaran" hablo la Aino seriamente.

"_Por eso te llame, si el enemigo empieza a atacar seriamente al estar separadas nos eliminaría fácilmente, porque no sé donde oculto mi madre el cristal de plata para poder acabar estas peleas_" pensó Usagi mirando al suelo levemente "_además eres la única quien contaba mis secretos, recuerdo que fuiste la primera en que dije que me enamore de Endimion, ¿Cómo reaccionarias si dijera que me he vuelto a enamorar de la misma persona?" _miro de reojo a Mina ahora aliada contra el mal.

Más tarde en educación Física, Rei miraba a la Tsukino, estaba seguro que esa mancha rojo era sangre y que fuera el mismo lugar que fue herirá la justiciera Sailor Moon, hiso pensar que era la misma persona, solo tenía que comprobar una cosa para confirmarse su teoría, ver la herida del hombro de la Tsukino y eso era fácil después de educación física, en los vestuario cuando cambia la ropa, porque anteriormente ya se había puesto su ropa de gimnasio cuando llego la chica.

"¿está segura que Usagi-san esta herida?" pregunto Molly preocupada a su lado.

"No, por eso necesito mirar su hombro" respondió Rei mirando de reojo a la rubia cuando ve a dos chicas rubia. "¿he? ¿Quién es la Tsukino y la Aino?" miro Rei confundida.

"Usagi-san es la que conserva la cinta en la frente y es un poco más baja" explico Molly sin mirar atrás, conocía lo suficiente a su amiga para diferenciarla.

"Su hombro está bien" miro fijamente cuando se da cuenta de un detalle "¿Por qué tiene siempre una cinta en la frente?" pregunto Rei con curiosidad.

"Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo" respondió la peli castaña tristemente al recodar los problemas que tubo la rubia cuando era una niña.

"Pues vamos a averiguarlo" dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

"No espe…" Molly no pudo detener a Rei que ya estaba detrás de Usagi.

"_Ahora que querrás_" pensó Usagi con un suspiro al notar la presencia de la chica detrás de ella.

En el momento que la Tsukino giro y ver a Rei poner la mano en su frente, sin pensarlo dos veces dio un manotazo a la mano de la chica, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo y mas al ver el miedo en los ojos de Usagi.

"No era para pegarme" murmuro Rei con la mano adolorida.

"¿Quién te mando a tocar mi frente sin mi permiso?" dijo enojada Usagi que se puso su ropa con rapidez para salir del lugar.

Cuando la Tsukino se fue, la peli castaña se puso al lado de Rei "quería evitar eso" hablo Molly mirando a un lado triste "lo que tiene en la frente es algo que solo a las personas que confía plenamente lo deja ver, solo 3 persona ha visto eso, sus padres y yo, te puedo decir que no pienso decir que es lo que tiene, ni por el oro del mundo lo diría" miro seriamente antes de irse.

Lo que no sabía las chicas es que la Aino miraba seriamente, esa actitud de la Tsukino lo había llamado la atención sin contar que le resultaba familiar su aspecto.

Al terminar las clases Usagi caminaba junto con Mina hacia la entrada cuando se encontró con Luna y Artemis.

"Chicas tenemos trabajo" hablo Luna seriamente.

"Al parecer en esta noche la Realeza mostrara un tesoro nacional, que ha sido dada en generación en generación" explico Artemis mirando a las dos chicas.

"¿puede ser el cristal de plata?" pregunto Mina seriamente.

"Aun no lo hemos confirmado, pero en el caso de que lo sea, tenemos que recuperarla antes que el enemigo" explico la gata negra seriamente en el asunto.

"_Si fuera el cristal de plata, lo abría notado_" pensó Usagi seriamente "pero porque el enemigo no lo roba directamente, no creo que para ellos fuera tan difícil entrar y cogerlo" pregunto confundida la Tsukino.

"eso es porque un no quiere ser descubiertos" dijo una voz asustando a las 2 chicas y los dos animales.

"Jadeite-san no nos de esos susto" saco Usagi la piedra de su bolsillo.

"Seguramente es para que nosotras no estemos a la defensiva" medito Mina seriamente.

"Si, por eso tener cuidados porque seguramente el siguiente es Nephrite-san" hablo el hombre dentro de la piedra.

"Gracias Jadeite-san" dijo guardando de nuevo en el bolsillo de la Tsukino.

"entonces está decidido en actuar esta noche" ordeno Luna yéndose junto con Usagi.

Cuando se fueron, Mina miraba donde había ido su amiga, algo dentro suyo decía que esa chica ocultaba algo serio, aunque sabía que no era un peligroso, lo confundía al tener ese tipo de sentimiento.

"Artemis, ¿Cómo era la princesa?" pregunto la Aino con seriedad, porque su intuición o mejor dicho una parte suya decía que lo conocía de antes.

"era bella como…" el gato paro al ver como su amiga humana negaba con la cabeza, indicando que esa descripción no era lo que buscaba.

"No, me refiero a su actitud si era amable o tan bella como la luna, por casualidad era rubia y de ojos azules" hablo Mina temiendo en tener razón.

"Si, recuerdo vagamente que tenía esa descripción" intento Artemis en recodar a la princesa de la Luna.

"Pero tiene que tener algo que distinta de los demás, porque yo también estoy dentro de esa descripción" explico la Aino pensando en cuantas personas coincidía con esas características.

"Tal vez Luna no recuerde, pero la princesa tiene una luna en la frente como nosotros, esa luna representa la real familia de la Luna" explico el gato blanco recordado a la princesa levemente.

"hay no, eso no es bueno" Dijo Mina al darse cuenta de ese detalle importante y mas al ver como su memoria de su vida anterior volvía levemente en ese instante recordando la figura de la princesa aunque no fue capaz de recodar su rostro "Artemis ¿Cómo sabía que era el mensaje de la princesa?" pregunto la Aino seriamente y a la vez preocupada.

"Aunque no podía ver su cara, reconocí por su voz, su silueta y sobre todo por la Luna de la frente, además de su aura de tranquilidad que trasmitía sus palabras" explico Artemis tranquilamente.

"Gracias, tal vez esta noche no solo encontremos el cristal de plata, tal vez también tengamos una sorpresa" sonrió la rubia yéndose a su casa junto con su gato.

Por la noche, las dos chicas estaban en la entrada trasera del palacio real, estaban pensando en cómo podían entrar sin ser descubiertas, pero no conseguía encontrar una solución que diera buen resultado.

"¿Por qué no entramos como invitado de un pequeño país?" Propuso Mina al no ver forma de entrar sin llamar la atención.

"Para eso necesitamos cambiar de aspecto y dudo mucho que Luna-chan tenga el bolígrafo trasformadora" hablo Usagi preocupada.

"Esto... Chicas si lo tengo" dijo Luna levemente avergonzada al no haberlo dado antes.

"Pero recuerdo que la Reina Serenity lo prohibió" miro sorprendido la Tsukino.

"Lo prohibió porque su hija, lo utilizaría para sus travesuras" contesto Artemis confundido por ese detalle.

"_y un demonio, lo utilizaría solo para escapar del palacio para visitar a mi príncipe_" pensó Usagi inflando los moflete de mala manera.

"La princesa podría ser infantil, pero ella nunca aria algo que molestara a los demás" hablo Mina muy seguro sorprendiendo levemente a su amiga.

"Ahora, ¿cual os transformáis?" pregunto Artemis con curiosidad.

En la entrada se podía ver como dos bellas chicas entraban en la entrada principal, el guardia al ver tal belleza no podía evitar quedarse hipnotizado, pero sin dejar su trabajo pregunto por sus nombre.

"Yo soy la princesa de un pequeño país, que se llama cristal de Tokio" hablo Usagi vestida con un hermoso vestido de color blanco.

"y yo su dama de honor V" hablo Mina tranquilamente vestida con un vestido de color naranja

"Vale podéis pasar" dejo entrar el hombre tranquilamente sin saber que había sido manipulado por Luna y Artemis.

"Mina espero que tenga una razón por lo cual tengo que ser la princesa" dijo Usagi con un leve tono de enojo, cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de la gente.

"Vamos, no es para tanto" sonrió Mina levemente nerviosa"¿pero porque oculta tu frente con ese adorno" pregunto Mina con curiosidad

"Eso no es tu asunto" giro para encontrarse con cierta persona que no esperaba ver ahora.

Estaba en shock, delante suya estaba su padre, cuando este iba a preguntar porque estaba aquí, su hija le tapo la boca y lo llevo donde nadie podría ver y escuchar su posible conversación, cuando estaba seguro que nadie estaba a los alrededores, Usagi explico el motivo por lo cual estaba aquí.

"Entiendo, pero podría haber pasado por mi ayudante" explico Kenji no muy convencido de que su hija tuviera que entrar en una reunión privada de modo ilegal aunque fuera para evitar un crimen.

"Usagi-san, ¿tu padre sabe la verdad?" pregunto Mina al escuchar la conversación.

"¿De qué soy Sailor Moon?, si lo sabe, igual que mi madre" confeso Usagi tranquilamente, pero se acerca levemente a su padre para que el solo lo escuchara "Ella era unas de mi amigas y guardaespaldas en mi vida pasada, por eso no diga que soy la princesa, no quiero que me sobreproteja podría llamar la atención del enemigo" murmuro la Tsukino con seriedad, mientras su padre aunque no le gustaba ese asunto afirmo "una pregunta papa, ¿ya ha visto el tesoro de la realeza?" pregunto Usagi seriamente.

"No, pero en 10 minutos lo veremos" hablo Kenji sabiendo cuando hiba a mostrar la reliquia.

"Puede que en ese momento el enemigo ataque" medito Mina sobre lo que aria sus enemigos.

"primero separémonos ocuparemos mas rango para ver por donde ataca el enemigo" hablo Luna seriamente.

Cada uno se separó en direcciones distintas.

En el caso de Mina meditaba detenidamente, lo que había pasado desde que llego a Tokio, no era coincidencia encontrarse con Usagi en el mismo momento que fue atacada, además sabia que el mensaje de la princesa era autentica porque confiaba en el juicio de Artemis. Suspiro levemente tenía pruebas de que Usagi no mostraba ser lo que decía ser, por eso para disipar sus sospechas sobre su amiga había vestido de princesa y por sorpresa coincidía la silueta de su princesa, lo que más sorprendente era su aura de tranquilidad cuando estaba actuando como una princesa para entrar en el palacio, como si fuera natural para ella, algo que solo experimento en su vida anterior al lado de la princesa Serenity, pero había algo que no entendía la Aino.

"_¿Por qué la princesa es una Justiciera?, Creí que la realeza no combatía o como mucho estaría en la última línea de defensa_" pensaba Mina sin entender demasiado "solo podre saber la verdad si hago lo siguiente" miro por un momento por la barandilla del pasillo, cuando reconoció a alguien en el patio.

Con Usagi caminaba como toda una dama, aunque tenía que admitir que odiaba esos tacones que tenia puesto.

"como tenía una falda tan larga ocultaba que llevaba zapatillas bastante cómoda y no tacones, como lo odio, no sé como mi madre podía llevarla todo el día" suspiraba mientras se paraba un momento para que sus pies descansara, cuando alguien se puso delante de ella.

Continuara…

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews.**

**Guest**: Gracias pero no puedo actualizarlo tan a menudo como quisiera XD

**Christydechiba**: Beryl será siempre Beryl una vieja bruja en mis fics XD.

La palabra de su madre, ara que dude en cierto momento, pero no voy a decir cuando será eso.

Sobre Mamoru, estudia medicina tarde o temprano tendría que mirar el cuerpo de una chica, lo malo que le toco la chica que ama XD.

Sobre los generales ya se verá cual será su función en este fics ^^.

Sobre Lita, ese ya mismo aparece y de una forma distinta al de anime y manga.

**Nora**: aquí tiene tus respuesta, Venus recuerda casi toda su vida como justiciera, pero no recuerda bien a su princesa,(le pasa lo mismo a Luna, que no recuerda bien a esa persona en particular), pero al ver a Usagi, su memoria empieza a recodar levemente como era la princesa

**isabel20**: gracias y hasta el siguiente.

**princessqueen** : Si viene cosas interesantes y más en los siguientes capítulos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Usagi Miraba sorprendida, delante de ella estaba Mamoru vestido de esmoquin y para mas sorpresa era que él no estaba sorprendido al verla y eso en el fondo le preocupaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Usagi confundida y sorprendida.

"¿Qué paso con el hola? Cabeza de chorlito" pregunto Mamoru intentando sacar de quicio a la chica, ya que le parecía mona cuando se enojaba.

"Vale, empecemos de nuevo" dijo la Tsukino tocándose levemente la sien "Hola y ¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí?!" dijo lo ultimo enojada ganando la sonrisa del chico.

"eso me gustaría saber yo, pero algo me obligo a venir aquí "contesto sinceramente el Chiba "en buscar el cristal de plata y la princesa, pero no recuerdo donde y cuando paso eso" dijo lo ultimo rascándose levemente la nuca el chico.

"¿Me está buscando aun sin recodarme?" murmuro Usagi sorprendida de que su amor, le esté buscando a ella sin tener su memoria.

"¿Qué a dicho?" pregunto Mamoru al no escucharlo bien.

"Nada, nada" dijo Usagi levemente triste mirando a un lado mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho, porque en el fondo quería decir que era ella la princesa y la relación que tenia con él en el pasado, pero una parte de su corazón estaba aterrada de que el enemigo lo volviera a matarlo delante de ella y ver morir por segunda vez, no sabría si su corazón sería capaz de soportarlo, verlo una vez fue tan duro que no dudo en quitase la vida en el acto.

"¿Está bien?" miro Mamoru preocupado al ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

"Si, solo recordé algo que fue difícil de soportarlo" contesto la rubia con una leve sonrisa

"Tranquila, no pasa nada" abrazo Mamoru tranquilamente a la chica que ella no mostro ninguan resistencia.

"_¿desde cuantos Milenios ha pasado desde que he vuelto estar en tus brazos?" _ Pensó Usagi cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo el abrazo, cuando se da cuenta de una cosa "¿Cómo me a encontrado y reconocido? Además de que no te sorprenda de que este aquí" miro la chica mostrando sin dudar su curiosidad.

"te reconocería entre un millón de personas por ser tan única y eso se resalta a simple vista" sonrío el Chiba mirando a la rubio

"si sigue así no voy a aguantarlo" temblaba levemente Usagi intentando contener sus sentimientos.

"y que lo digas" salto una voz sorprendiendo a la pareja.

Sin tiempo a decir una palabra una explosión apareció llenando el pasillo de humo.

"Quedarte detrás de mi" dijo Mamoru seguro de sí mismo, cuando ve que la chica no está.

Por los pasillos del palacio Usagi corría, mientras tenía sus tacones en las manos, por suerte o mala había sido interrumpida por más de una persona, mosqueada saco una piedra Jaidei.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?" salto la rubia inflando los mofletes.

"es verdad, no recuerda que una vez hicimos la broma de crear varias ilusiones de ti y el príncipe supo cual era el original con solo echar un vistazo rápido" hablo tranquilamente el hombre.

"si lo recuerdo" dijo levemente colorada la Tsukino "¿es él?" pregunto Usagi mientras giraba a la izquierda.

"si es sin duda es Nephrite-san" hablo Jaidei seriamente.

"muy pronto, ni siquiera he luchado con unos de sus subordinados" hablo la rubia confundida por lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo

"es porque solo esta de reconocimiento pero algo ocurrió, tal vez se topo con Venu-san, por eso princesa date prisa" dijo el hombre volviendo a la piedra.

"Espero que no esté en problema, Mina-san" miro preocupada guardando la piedra en su bolsillo.

En mitad de la sala, Venus esquivo un ataque de Nephrite y rápidamente contraataco con su ataque, pero el enemigo lo esquivo fácilmente.

"estamos muy igualados" murmuro Venus a sí misma.

"no lo creo" hablo Nephrite mirando a los alrededores viendo a las gentes.

"No te atreverás" miro la Sailor preocupada por la gente.

"vamos mi sombra" su sombra apareció a su lado como si tuviera propia vida.

Con un simple gesto de Nephrite, su sombra fue directo a los invitados, Venus ataco con su ataque pero la sombra esquivo fácilmente al deformarse y se mezclo con los invitados. Venus miro preocupada porque ahora cualquiera podía ser un inocente manipulado por su enemigo.

"_¿que debería hacer?"_ pregunto Mina a sí misma.

"¿qué pasaría si te atacara tu supuesta princesa?" Nephrite sonrío maléficamente.

De repente la princesa del palacio agarro a Venus por la espalda sorprendida e intento soltarse sin mucho éxito, la Sailor después miro a Nephrite que tenía una espada de cristal en sus manos

Dispuesto a cortarla en dos. Sin decir nada el enemigo corto a Venus y a la princesa de este palacio cuando su cara se pone seria al darse cuenta de algo.

"¿qué demonios está intentando hacer Jaidei-san?" dijo Nephrite seriamente cuando apareció el nombrado delante de él en lugar de Venus y la chica.

"Evitar un error que después te lamentaría, Nephrite-san" hablo el rubio levemente preocupado pero lo ocultaba.

No muy lejos se veía a Usagi convertida en Sailor Moon a lado de una Venus con un leve corte en el tórax, por suerte de Venus evito que el corte fuera de gravedad al ser agarrada por Usagi por atrás llevándola hacia atrás junto con la princesa, aun así Venus vio como Usagi miraba a escondida preocupaba.

La Tsukino sabía bien que Jaidei no era rival para Nephrite por el motivo, de que Jaidei era solo una ilusión de gran nivel, porque había perdido su cuerpo en su enfrentamiento contra ella.

"si al menos tuviera el cristal de plata" murmuro Sailor Moon pensando en volver a la vida a Jaidei para que le ayudara.

"¿Para qué?" pregunto Venus aun imaginando la idea que estaba pensando la Tsukino

"Por nada" intento Sailor Moon ocultar su metedura de pata.

Con los dos hombres, se miraban fijamente hasta que uno de ellos suspiro con amargura.

"Jaidei-san soy mejor ilusionista que tu y sé que eres solo una ilusión" explico tranquilamente a su antiguo aliado.

"Aun así mis ilusiones puede golpearte" apareció otro Jaidei que intento dar un golpe pero es cortado por dos por su contrincante.

"eso solo era una silla ocultado por una ilusión" Nephrite hablo tranquilo mirando a su ex compañero.

Sin decir nada mas entre ellos Jaidei sintió algo fuera de lo normal y miro hacia las chicas que estaba ocultas, preocupado intentando avisar del peligro.

"es demasiado tarde" dijo Nephrite que desapareció indicando que era una ilusión.

Sailor Moon noto la mirada de Jaidei y supo que estaba en peligro cuando siente una hoja de cristal en su cuello, cerró los ojos la Tsukino sabiendo que Venus intentaría salvarla igual que Jaidei pero incluso ellos sabían que no podían hacer nada por ella, por eso solo sonrío aceptando la mala suerte que tenia y se lamentaba por no decir a su príncipe que se había vuelto a enamorarse de él con más fuerza que antes.

Cuando Nephrite disponía cortar el cuello de Sailor Moon, una rosa roja choco contra su cara, dando un paso hacia atrás, en ese instante Jaidei con su poder aparto a Sailor Moon de allí mientras Venus intento acabar con él con un potente rayo de luz, pero Nephrite reacciono lo suficiente para que el rayo solo le diera en el hombro derecho, hiriéndole gravemente.

"¿porque le ayudas Jaidei-san?, te tiene controlado" dijo Nephrite que levito para estar fuera de alcance de las chicas.

"Te equivocas, es la Reina Beryl quien nos tiene manipulado" respondió el rubio serio.

"No, recuerdo en el pasado que servía a ella" salto Nephrite enojado.

"No es verdad, ¿porque nuestro enemigo nos dio el derecho a renacer de nuevo?, ¿tan manipulado estamos que no recordamos bien?" dijo Jaidei levemente triste.

"¿que está diciendo?" pregunto Nephrite confundido.

"No lo escuches, solo quiere manipularte como él, por eso mata al traidor junto con ella aunque te cueste la vida" hablo telepaticamente la Reina Beryl.

"Si mi reina" dijo Nephrite mirando seriamente a sus enemigos liberando una gran cantidad de energía negativa.

De repente lanzo un rayo de energía haciendo que las chicas saltaran a un lado y salieran despedidas por la explosión que hizo después al chocar contra el suelo.

Sailor Moon se levantaba con dificultar mientras tosía levemente por el humo que había levantado por el ataque, la chica levanto la mirada y pudo comprobar que era difícil ver con la cortina de humo y se dio cuenta del plan del enemigo, cuando Jaidei apareció a su lado.

"En este escenario tiene ventaja" dijo Jaidei seriamente "el puede atacarnos fácilmente, mientras nosotros no, por temor de herir a nuestro aliados al no poder ver" explico el rubio que se puso detrás de la justiciera.

"Si tiene razón, nos tiene como él quiere" sonrío Sailor Moon levemente sin que su aliado lo viera.

De repente Sailor Moon lanzo su diadema a Jaidei que recibió el ataque hiriendo gravemente, por el ataque de la chica el hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras su forma cambiaba a Nephrite.

"¿Como lo supiste?" pregunto Nephrite confundido.

"Por tres cosas, primero apareciste por atrás, cuando él tiene la costumbre de aparecer por delante, la segunda fue por lo que dijiste -el puede atacarnos fácilmente-, cuando el solo es una ilusión el no puede sufrir daño real y la tercera y más importante, el está conmigo" dijo sacando la piedra Jaidei que brillo y salió Jaidei al lado de Sailor Moon.

"Maldición, pero no creas que eres la única que fuiste atacado" sonrío con malicia al ver que su ataque contra ella no funciono.

"Si, si como tu digas, aunque tiene mejor aspecto que tu sombra" dijo Venus detrás de él tranquilamente sorprendiendo a Nephrite." la próxima vez asegurarte de conocer a tus enemigo, desde cuando ella utiliza el acento del pueblo"

"¿no lo utilizo?" pregunto Sailor Moon con inocencia mientras Jaidei y Venus afirma con la cabeza "Jo intente aprenderlo" dijo con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

"parece que no tengo escapatoria" miro el hombre a sus contrincantes.

" Nephrite-san detente, no te da cuenta que esta utilizándote" intento convencer a su amigo por última vez.

"Te equivoca Jaidei-san, yo jure lealtad a la Reina Beryl a cualquier costo y eso significa que daré la vida si es necesario" dijo mientras empezaba a acumular energía en su cuerpo.

"piensa inmolase" corrió Venus al lado de Sailor Moon para salir de la sala, cuando nota que las salidas estaban selladas por el enemigo.

"Larga vida a la Reina Beryl y el reino oscuro" sonrío Nephrite a punto de estallar.

"¿entonces dejaste de servir nuestro príncipe Endimion?" fue lo que dijo Jaidei antes de la explosión.

En el Palacio, se vio como una de sus salas volaba por los aires, mientras la gente miraban desde afuera, desde que empezó la batalla toda la gente se había salido fuera, pero estaban preocupadas por su princesa, cuando apareció ella levemente tosiendo.

"¿está bien princesa?" pregunto unos de sus guardaespaldas al ver pequeñas herirás en su piel.

"Si, Sailor Moon me protegió de la explosión, espero que este bien" miro levemente preocupada mientras miraba una mancha de sangre de su vestido que no era suya.

Por los pasillos del palacio que iba hacia la puerta de atrás, se veía a Venus levemente herida que cargaba levemente a una malherida Sailor Moon,

"Dios como pesa" dijo Venus apoyándose contra la pared y desapareció su traje de justiciera.

"Lo siento, es que no podía dejar a la princesa ante el peligro" dijo Usagi que si quito también su traje.

"No me refería a eso, yo también hubiera actuado si lo hubiera visto, pensé que la princesa salió cuando recupero la conciencia" hablo tranquilamente sentándose junto con su amiga.

"Mañana me va a doler todo el cuerpo" salto Usagi con una mueca de dolor.

"yo pensé que quedaría de pegatina en la pared" salto Mina ganando unas risas. "Pero no vuelva a hacer algo tan peligroso sin mi consentimiento" dijo la Aino seriamente.

"Somos justicieras, no dioses, es imposible no salir herida" salto la Tsukino tranquilamente.

"No me refería a eso" sonrío Mina por un momento antes de ponerse seria "Mi deber es protegerte a toda costa, mi princesa" sin que Usagi dijera algo mas, Mina quito la venda de la frente de la Tsukino mostrando la marca de la familia real de la luna"aunque nunca imagine que tuviera que luchar a tu lado princesa Serenity" dijo poniendo su frente con la de su amiga con una sonrisa.

No muy lejos, se veía una sombra que había escuchado toda la conversación y parte de la pelea.

continuara...

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews **

**Christydechiba**: de nada y sobre Mina ya se verá su reacción ya que en este capítulo descubre la verdadera identidad de su princesa.

**Nora: **es verdad que sus padres sufren mucho pero acepta porque saben que es su hija y como padres tiene que apoyarla aunque sea dificil para ellos.

Creo que si se encontró con cierto moreno sexy XD.

Sobre los generales no diré nada hasta el final si renacen o reviven.

**Usako-Chiba: **ya actualizado y espero que te guste el capitulo ^^.

**isabel20**: Sobre Mina intento que sea una mescal del anime y manga por lo cual será levemente distinta de lo normal.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

La razón de mi ausencia es debido por un accidente de coche y gracias a dios no paso nada grave a mi ni el conductor contrario, eso sí me ha dejado la espalda destrozada (Ya que me golpearon por atrás) y ahora estoy en rehabilitación, por eso no podre actualizarlo hasta que me recupere, (aunque intentare actualizarlo cuando pueda), por lo tanto si tardo es porque estoy en rehabilitación por lo que pido paciencia y perdonar por no haber avisado antes, un saludo y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Tsukino, se podía ver como Usagi desayunaba levemente asustada y motivo tenía porque sus padres, su amiga Mina y los dos gatos mirando a la chica seriamente.

"¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que era la princesa?!" salto Luna enojada dispuesta a darle una paliza si no fuera porque Mina lo tenía levantada del suelo.

"Vamos Luna tranquilizarte, deja que desayune y que nos explique porque actuó así, además me sorprende que la familia este tan tran..." hablo Artemis en el brazo libre de Mina, cuando ve como los padres de Usagi emitía un aura de enojo haciendo callar al gato.

"_¿Por qué no aparece mi príncipe y me salva de esto?"_ pensó Usagi con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Usagi esta es la segunda vez que sale herirá" hablo su padre enojado.

"Si, pero..." se quedo callada Usagi al ver como su padre le miraba enojado.

"No interrumpa cuando hablo" hablo elevando un poco su voz.

"_Esta híper enojado_" pensó Usagi tragando saliva.

Usagi miro a todos lados buscando la forma de salir de la regañina, pero cuando veía a alguien, esa persona miraba a un lado, demostrando que tenía que tragarse el sermón por la fuerza. De la nada vio el mando de la televisión, sabía que su padre no podía evitar distraerse cuando se trata de entrevista de gran información debido a su trabajo como fotógrafo, pero si no había nada y veía sus intenciones eso enojaría aun mas a su padre, era como echar cara o cruz.

"_que la suerte este de mi lado_" pensó mientras cogía el mando de la televisión con disimulo y lo encendió, rezando de que tuviera suerte.

"hoy tenemos noticias del palacio real, en que la princesa aparecerá para dar unas palabras por lo ocurrido ayer en su fiesta" hablo el periodista llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

"Buenas días ciudadanos, hoy me dijeron que no apareciera pero tenía algo que decir y es gracias Sailor por protegernos y sobre todo a ti Sailor Moon que me protegiste de cualquier peligro aun a costa de tu salud, espero que te recupere rápido amiga mía" sonrío la princesa antes de volver a su palacio.

La sala se quedo en silencio unos segundos cuando Kenji suspiro con amargura.

"Usagi, ve a tu habitación, hoy no sale a ningún lado y Mina ya puede ir tu casa, mañana podrás hablar tranquilamente con mi hija" dijo levantándose para irse a trabajar, mientras su esposa se fue a hacer unos recados.

Mientras subía la escalera Usagi suspiro aliviada, sabía que su padre no quería prohibir sus luchas debido a que el mundo seria destruido en consecuencia de no poder salir , pero como cualquier padre, no soporta ver a su hija herirá y eso era lo que hoy había pasado. Volvió a suspirar antes de entrar en su habitación sin mirar hacia adelanta.

"Lo siento, por mi culpa te regañaron" salto Nephrite cara a cara con la rubia.

"¡KIAAAAAAA!" cayo Usagi de culo por el susto.

"¿qué pasa?" salto Luna dispuesta a enfrentarse cualquier dificultar. Cuando ve la ilusión de Nephrite "ya veo que paso y Usagi tomate un baño es una orden de tu madre" dijo dejando sola a la rubia.

"te dije que la asustaría" apareció Jaidei tranquilamente sentado en la cama de la rubia.

"Perdón, la bruja de Beryl me tenia controlado por completo" hablo Nephrite inclinando la cabeza de modo de disculpa. En otro lugar una mujer pelirroja estornudo con fuerza.

"No te preocupes, además en la explosión te contuviste en el último momento, es imposible que solo estallara una sala, cuando tenía poder para volar el edificio con facilidad.

"Es porque recordé en ese instante a nuestro príncipe y que te parecía mucho a su amada, aunque no estoy equivocado ¿verdad princesa Serenity?" miro Nephrite con una sonrisa, mientras Usagi estaba cogiendo su ropa para el baño.

"si, si fui la princesa de la luna, pero ahora soy una chica normal intentando aprobar el instituto" sin embargo se para delante de un cajón" daros la vuelva o volver a la piedra" dijo Usagi levemente sonrojada señalando la dos piedra que estaba en su mesita de noche.

"¿Por qué?" saltaron los dos al mismo tiempo sin entender demasiado en que había en ese cajón.

"bueno, si Endimion se entera que habéis visto mi ropa interior, no sé qué aria mi amado Endimion" Hablo Usagi tranquilamente al ver como los dos volvían a la piedra temiendo la ira de su majestad.

Al coger su prenda, fue al cuarto de baño, se quito la ropa y vendajes y se metió en la bañera despacio ya que con el agua escocían sus herirás, al terminar de meterse dio un suspiro aliviado y miro al tejado.

"Si Mina siendo justiciera y solo recodar levemente de su pasado, no tardo en reconocerme, eso demuestra que no puedo dejar que las demás chicas sepan mas de mi, serian capaz de recodar y no dudarían en sacrificar su vida normal" metió su cabeza bajo el agua "_no hay necesidad de eso, tengo a Mina, Luna, Artemis, Jaidei y Nephrite ayudándome y si no fuera poco_" saca la cabeza de la superficie y da un gran suspiro "tengo la ayuda del señor del antifaz, mi príncipe"

"lo vez, dije que el de la rosa era nuestro príncipe" salto Jaidei con orgullo en la puerta del baño, junto con Nephrite.

"¡BAM, SPLAS, BOOM!" se escucho por toda la casa y se ve Usagi enojada saliendo del cuarto de baño, ya vestida yendo a su habitación.

No muy lejos se ve Luna que se asomo al cuarto de baño para ver qué había ocurrido y se sorprendió al ver el resultado.

"¿como a podido golpear a unas ilusiones?" se pregunto Luna mirando a los dos hombres completamente golpeados.

"Pero no hemos visto nada, hemos respectado su intimidad" hablo Jaidei confundido por la paliza.

"Nunca ha escuchado que nunca interrumpa el baño de una mujer, ahora sabes el porqué" dijo Nephrite tocándose la mejilla.

"_esa actitud al ser interrumpido de esa forma lo ha heredado de su madre la Reina Serenity_" pensó Luna volviendo a su trabajo.

Al día siguiente, Usagi estaba en casa de Mina, hablaban de sus próximos movimientos cuando apareció la madre de Mina con unas bebidas.

"¿ella es la princesa que debe proteger?" pregunto la madre de Mina sin rodeo alguno.

"¡Mina!" hablo Usagi sorprendida y preocupada de que el secreto fuera demasiado para la madre de Mina.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo ocultar nada a mi madre" dijo Mina juntando sus manos en modo de disculpa, aunque guiño un ojo indicando que era necesario.

"¿tu padre lo sabes?" pregunto Usagi por curiosidad al ver como la madre de Mina dejaba la bebida en la mesa.

"No" saltaron madre e hija al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué no?"Miro Usagi intrigada y levemente confundida porque su padre sabía la verdad.

"los padres suelen ser muy sobreprotector con sus hijas, si mi marido lo supiera estaría cada mañana preguntando si se encuentra bien y si por casualidad sale herirá seguro que no la deja salir hasta que se cure e incluso podía castigarla, por dios entiendo su preocupación pero ¿Cómo va a castigar por hacer el bien?" dijo la madre seriamente.

"_¿Por qué me está recordando a mi padre?"_ pensó Usagi con una sonrisa para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Cuando la madre de Mina se fue, Mina miro a Usagi levemente preocupada, quería saber porque actuaba de esa forma pero en los más profundo de su ser sabia la respuesta, por eso quería escuchar la respuesta de su princesa.

"¿Por qué? Usagi-san," murmuro Mina preocupada.

"¿Qué?" miro la Tsukino a su amiga al escuchar su murmuro.

"¿Por qué actúa de esa forma?, ¿por qué no despierta a la demás chicas?" pregunto la Aino con tono de tristeza y preocupación.

Usagi miro unos segundos a su amiga y después miro a la ventana, para Mina sabía que su princesa estaba pensándolo seriamente, por lo tanto la respuesta iba a ser sincera y seria.

"Mina, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando el reino de la luna fue destruido?" pregunto Usagi aun mirando a la ventana.

"¿Cómo me sentí?, es tan doloroso que aun me duele el pecho de solo pensarlo, aun tengo el recuerdo de tu muerte" hablo Mina abrazándose a si misma al decir lo último.

"Mina, ¿sabes cómo me sentí yo?" pregunto seriamente sorprendiendo levemente a su amiga por su tono de voz.

"Me imagino" miro la Aino al suelo levemente triste.

"No creo" giro la cabeza para ver a Mina "porque en ese día no solo perdí mi vida, vi como perdía a mi amor, a mi madre, a mis amigos y también" acaricia la mejilla de su amiga " a mis amigas que lo querían como si fueran mis hermanas mayores, por eso no quiero que se repita y si tengo que luchar sola lo haré, no quiero que perdáis la vida que mi madre os dio a cambio de la suya, no quiero que sacrifiquéis vuestras vidas normales por mí, no deseo ver de nuevo vuestra muertes, no deseo ver más muertes" dijo la ultimo levantándose "por eso esta vez no me quedare quieta, esta vez pienso luchar hasta el límite y que nadie tenga que morir" sonrió lo ultimo con sinceridad.

"Pero Usagi, ese sentimiento es mutuo" explico Mina preocupada por su princesa.

"Lo tiene por tu vida anterior ¿verdad?" Mina pensaba negar pero se dio cuenta que tenía razón, se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento era por su vida anterior y seguramente si no se cruzara en la vida de Usagi tal vez nunca pensaría como lo piensa ahora "lo ves, por eso no quiero que se involucre, que pasaría si acabo muerta de todo modo" explico Usagi sonriendo a un lado tristemente.

"¡no diga eso ni de broma!" salto Mina levantándose de golpe.

"Mina, sabes bien que el poder de cristal de plata puede acabar con la vida de su portador si se utiliza de forma incorrecta" respondió Usagi seriamente.

"Lo sé pero tú fuiste educada para utilizarlo bien y con sabiduría" miro a su amiga preocupada.

"Mina, nunca pude tocar el cristal de plata, ¿Cómo voy a utilizarlo bien si nunca pude utilizarlo?, además ni empecé a estudiar en como sea utiliza el poder de cristal cuando paso todo eso, no tengo ni idea, porque mi madre no llego a enseñarlo, solo sé que si utiliza mal acaba con su vida, eso paso con mi madre y ni siquiera sé que fue lo que mi madre se equivoco para que muriera" dijo lo ultimo mirando al suelo intentando contener sus lagrimas al recodar la muerte de la reina Serenity.

"entonces tenemos que acabar el enemigo sin utilizar el cristal de plata, con el poder de Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus" sonrió Mina y dio un guiño intentando animar a su amiga.

"Yo Mina" dijo Usagi que intentaba contener las lagrimas, cuando abrazo a su amiga con fuerza y sollozaba levemente en el hombro de su amiga.

"_No sabía cuánto nos quería la princesa, tanto como para considerarlo parte de su familia_" sonrió levemente cuando miro tristemente a un lado "_mientras nosotras solo protegíamos por nuestro deber_" sin embargo sonrió levemente "_pero con el tiempo te apreciamos como nuestra hermana menor_" la Aino abrazo con ternura a su amiga como si fuera su hermana menor.

Al día siguiente en el instituto, Mina esperaba en la entrada, había decidido aceptar la decisión de su princesa en no involucrar a la demás chicas pero siempre y cuando pudiera con el enemigo, por eso estaba esperando a la entrada para contar su decisión, suspiro la Aino no dijo la respuesta por como acabo la conversación, viendo como la Tsukino sollozara en su hombro y por eso estuvo pensando toda la noche y pudo entender mejor a la princesa con un poco de tiempo.

"Mina, ¿por qué está aquí?" pregunto Usagi confundida de encontrar a su amiga en la entrada del instituto.

"Es para dar mi respuesta en el asunto de la chicas" sonrió la Aino tranquilamente

"Entiendo" respondió la Tsukino que se apoyo contra la pared al lado de su amiga.

"Aceptare en no decir nada a las chicas pero si no podemos vencer al enemigo y estamos en peligro de muerte para ambas no dudare en hacer que las chicas recupere sus memorias de su vida anterior" dijo Mina mirando seriamente a su amiga

"Veo justo y gracias por aceptar mi actitud egoísta" sonrió Usagi para después ir a clase.

"Usagi-san sacrificar tu vida por lo demás no es un acto de egoísmo, si no de heroísmo" murmuro Mina para después seguir a su princesa.

En la clase, Rei volvía a intentar capturar a Usagi sin mucho éxito, mientras Amy solo dedicaba a ver como fracasaba por tercera vez que va en este día, pero algo no iba con normalidad y era eso lo que incomodara a la Tsukino.

"Usagi, ¿pasa algo?" pregunto Mina más tarde al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga.

"Siento que hay dos cosas fuera de lugar, pero no se cuales son" respondió Usagi mirando a los lados esperando ver donde estaba esas dos cosas.

"Bueno Rei ha intentado capturarte 11 veces cuando normalmente es 8" respondió Mina tranquilamente.

"Rei-san si quisiera intentaría al menos 20 veces al día, sabes que aparte de mi, ella no se rinde fácilmente y más cuando está decidida" sonrió Usagi recordando su vida pasada.

"si eso me recuerda a ese incidente" intento contener Mina la risa

"Si, me pase tan bien" sonrió Usagi unos segundo cuando miro al suelo tristemente al saber que esos momento no podría volver a repetirse.

"Usagi-san, cuando todo termine invitemos a la chicas a salir, nos pasaremos bien" intento Mina animar a su amiga.

"Si" sonrió Usagi, cuando se da cuenta de algo.

"Chicas tenemos a otra estudiante nueva" hablo su profesora a sus alumnos con seriedad.

Continuara.

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews.**

**Christydechiba: ** gracias y la recuperación va bien aunque algo lenta ToT

Sobre Darien se verá en el siguiente capítulo, como quien fue quien la escucho a esa dos XD.

Sobre Mina, se verá un trozo del pasado de ella y la princesa, pero no diré cuando y de que se trata XD.

**kararely** : gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Nora**: sobre la pregunta, Beryl solo puede observar a los generales que están corrupto, porque está bajo su poder, en el momento que ellos se liberan, pierde toda conexión y gracias daré lo mejor para mejorar ^^

**isabel20**: Gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo

**Usako-Chiba-T** : muchísimas gracias y como dije anteriormente estoy mejor pero va muy lento con la rehabilitación, y sobre quién era el que espiaba se verá en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

"Su nombre es Makoto Kino, por motivo personales a tenido que venir a este instituto" explico la profesora tranquilamente.

"_la ultima de la Sailor, Sailor Jupiter, ¿Cómo se lo tomara la princesa?"_ pensó Mina mirando de reojo a la Tsukino.

"¿Por qué me suena esta chica?" miraba Rei de arriba hacia abajo.

"es raro pero yo también pienso igual" murmuro Amy tranquilamente.

"Amy esta no es tu clase, ¿Cómo puede estar aquí?" pregunto la futura Miko con curiosidad.

"Tengo permiso de mi profesor" respondió la peli azul tranquilamente sin dejar de lado su libro de estudio.

"la ventaja de la favorita" murmuro Rei mirando a un lado.

"¿has dicho algo?" pregunto Amy con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"¿Yo?, nada de nada" rio Rei levemente nerviosa.

En el descanso, se veía como Makoto comía sola en el patio trasero, lo que no sabía es que Usagi estaba mirándola desde el tejado, cuando apareció su compañera de batalla al lado.

"Todas con la misma edad, Todas en el mismo lugar, es demasiado extraño" miro Mina a su amiga seriamente.

"Puede que mi madre intentara que todas naciéramos en la misma época, pero que todas hallamos acabado en el mismo lugar me sorprende" hablo Usagi tranquilamente mirando a la chica comer tranquilamente.

"Usagi-san no es por molestarte, pero…" miro la Aino a un lado preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa Mina?"Dejo de mirar a la Kino para ver qué pasaba a su compañera.

"Desde que nací, sentía que tenía que venir a este lugar" hablo Mina preocupada.

"¿Cómo si algo te llamara?" pregunto Usagi confundida, mientras Mina afirmaba con la cabeza "tal vez puede que nuestra subconsciencia de nuestra vida anterior desea volver a verse entre nosotras" Usagi empieza a reírse levemente.

"¿de qué te ríe?" pregunto Mina con curiosidad.

"Nada, solo que muestra tan profundo son nuestro lazos" respondió la Tsukino ganando la sonrisa de su compañera.

"Espero que se acabe pronto esto, para poder sonreír todas juntas" Dijo Mina sentándose al lado de Usagi.

"Si, deseo que llegue ese día" se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle "¿las chicas me dejaran que salga con mi príncipe?" pregunto Usagi preocupada levemente.

"Si, si es de nuestra edad, creo" respondió tranquilamente, cuando nota cierta sospecha "¿Qué edad tiene princesita?" pregunto seriamente la Aino.

"dos años más que yo" respondió Usagi levemente avergonzada jugando con sus dedos índices.

"uf pensé que era mayor que el cómo en tu vida anterior" suspiro Mina aliviada.

"Oye aunque tuviera 160 años para ellos, para mi familia era tener 16 años" salto Usagi inflando los mofletes.

"Tiene razón, ahora eres terrícola, por lo tanto puede casarte con el" hablo Mina dando un guiño a su amiga.

"Si, pero me casare si él me pide matrimonio" se sonrojo levemente la Tsukino

"si como aquella vez que lo iba a pedir, pero le diste un pisotón en el pie" intento contener la risa levemente sin mucho éxito.

"es que pensaba pedir mi mano en mitad de una ceremonia ancestral, lo iban a matar a palos por tal cosas" se horrorizo Usagi recodando dicho recuerdo.

"Usagi, admítelo, hubiera sido feliz si lo hubiera hecho" se acerco la Aino de forma amenazante para que soltara la verdad.

"Si solo que sería viuda en el mismo día" al terminar de decir Usagi esas palabras las dos chicas empezaron a reír.

Al terminar el recreo, Mikoto caminaba por los pasillos, suspiro al ver como la gente murmuraba cosas y por la experiencia obtenida, seria de ella y no muy buenas.

"_igual que en el instituto anterior_" pensó la pelicastaña acercándose a la puerta de si clase.

"Si ella fue expulsada por pelearse con un profesor" se escuchaba los murmullo de los alumnos.

"Se nota que no obedece las reglas, no lleva el uniforme del instituto" se escucho de una chica.

"_fue un chico que tiene mi misma altura y no hay uniforme de mi talla, pero es inútil decirlo, como en el instituto anterior" pensó_ de nuevo Makoto apoyando levemente la frente en la puerta antes de abrirlo.

Al entrar Makoto todos le miraron, algunos se notaba su miedo, otro su nerviosismo y otro solo ignoraba su presencia, no había diferencia con el otro instituto, por eso deseaba volver a parvulario cuando su cuerpo no era tan grande y era dentro de lo normal, esos días que tenia con alguien con quien hablar y no le temían hablar con ella.

Makoto se sentó en su asiento y oculto su rostro entre sus brazos "Otra vez voy a ser marginada" murmuro tristemente la chica.

"Oye, la nueva" levanto la mirada la peli castaña para encontrar con un grupo de chicas.

"_Genial y ahora la banda de delincuentes del instituto, opción A: quiere que me una a ellos, opción B: me amenaza en dar una paliza si le molesto_" pensó Makoto mirando a un lado sin mucha importancia.

"Si te metes en nuestro negocios, te mandamos al hospital" dijo la líder del grupo con voz amenazante.

"La B en esta ocasión" murmuro Makoto volviendo a ocultar su rostro.

"¿que esta murmurando?" miro desafiante la delincuente.

"Nada" contesto la Kino levemente enojada por la actitud de la chica.

"Ya veo quiere pelea, pero sabes que te expulsara del instituto como el anterior" hablo con burla la chica agarrando la camiseta de la peli castaña.

"que no me expulsaron" se enojo Mikoto cuando alguien agarra levemente la mano de la delincuente para que lo soltara.

"Déjala en paz" hablo Usagi con tranquilidad pero en sus ojos se veía seria.

"Usagi-san, ¿por qué defiende a esta..." mira de arriba a abajo a Mikoto "gigante"

"Porque no sabes nada" respondió Usagi aun seria "ella solo quiere descansar tranquilamente y estudiar, no va a interrumpir tus cosas, hablando de eso, no te habrás metido en ningún problema" miro levemente preocupada.

"No te preocupes, son legales, nos vemos y a ti te tendremos vigilado" dijo la líder del grupo dejando sola a las dos chicas

"Dios, Meri-san cuando dejara de meterte en lios, aunque solo es para llamar la atención de su padre" dijo Usagi suspirando levemente.

"Gra...gracias, es la primera vez que alguien me ayuda" dijo Mikoto agachando levemente la cabeza aunque solo conseguía que estuviera a la misma altura.

"de nada, no quería que te expulsara por un rumor sin fundamentos" hablo Usagi tranquilamente.

"¿cómo sabes que son falsos?" pregunto Mikoto con curiosidad al saber que era la única que no le temía a ella.

"porque te encantas las flores" respondió la Tsukino con una sonrisa "no te preocupes por los rumores, mañana se abra terminado" dijo despidiéndose dejando las palabras en la boca de Mikoto.

La Kino se quedo confundida era la primera vez desde el instituto que alguien le veía como una chica normal y eso era lo que estaba buscando desesperadamente, alguien con quien hablar. Cuando una chica se acerco a ella y lo saludo amablemente.

"Hola, me Llamo Molly y soy la mejor amiga de Usagi-san" Mikoto se alegra al conocer otra amiga de la rubia "ella se encargara de eliminar los rumores, pero no le digas que te lo conté" dijo ella guiñando un ojo.

"¿porque me ayuda?"Pregunto Makoto confundida.

"Ella siempre a ayudados a todos, sin importar su apariencia o su historial, siempre ayuda los que necesitas, pero es raro, ella siempre se toma su tiempo pero en tu caso no ha tardado ni un día" hablo Molly levemente sorprendida ante el dato.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto la peli castaña con mucho interés.

"Lo no sé, pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano te lo dirá, ella no suele mentir a sus amigas" sonrío Molly dejando sola a Makoto.

Al terminar la clase, cada uno se fueron a sus casas, en las calles se veía una pareja de rubias hablando tranquilamente.

"A sido difícil" hablo Mina al lado de la Tsukino.

"Si, se que Meri-san no es tan malvada como la pinta, pero Makoto-san lleva mucho tiempo sufriendo el aislamiento, lo he visto en sus ojos y Meri-san iba a dar la gota que colmaría el vaso" hablo Usagi preocupada por las dos chicas "no quiero que acaben mal por un malentendido" suspiro la chica rubia de dos coleta.

"te ha podido tu deseo de ayudar que tus intenciones de no juntarte con ella para no involucrarla" sonrió la Aino tranquilamente.

"¡es verdad!" salto Usagi asustada "¿qué hago si desea estar conmigo?" hablo toda asusta la Tsukino.

"No me mire a mí, no tengo todas las respuesta" respondió Mina cruzando los brazos de forma que formaba una equis.

Después de charla un poco mas Mina y Usagi se separaron, la Tsukino aun sentía esa sensación de fuera de lugar y supo que no era Makoto al hablar con ella, por lo tanto estaba aun mas confundida, cuando dio de cara contra un poste de la luz por estar pensando en ello.

"Disculpa" se disculpo Usagi rápidamente pero cuando se da cuenta con que choco, se encendieron levemente sus mejillas por la vergüenza de haber actuado de esa forma "menos mal que no me vio nadie" suspiro la Tsukino cuando escucha un ruido y ve a Mamoru apoyado contra la pared intentando contener la risa. "_no entre todas las persona tenía que ser el_" pensó la chica horrorizada.

"eres divertida, ¿lo sabías?" dijo Mamoru ya recuperado de la risa "¿quiere que te acompañe para evitar más accidente?" sonrío el chico con total sinceridad.

"admito que soy algo patosa pero no inútil" dijo Usagi, cuando gira y tropieza con una piedra cayendo al suelo. "¿porque me tiene que tocarme a mi todo?" murmuro Usagi con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Hoy esta algo distraída, ¿qué te preocupa tanto?" dijo Mamoru que agarro a la chica por la cintura, haciendo sonrojar a la Tsukino a más no poder "Vaya pesa menos de lo que creía" miro confundido el Chiba.

"Uno, puedo levantarme sola y dos ¿por qué pensante que pesaba más?" dijo intentando soltarse al darse cuenta que está llamando la atención de la gente.

"Porque te veo comer unos dulces más grande que mi mano, cada mañana" contesto sinceramente Mamoru.

"¿me está espiando? Además a una dama no se le dice eso" dijo Usagi mas roja si era posible " ¿me puede soltar de una vez?" dijo al ver que cada vez había más gente.

"¿te incomodo?" pregunto el Chiba al notar que la chica podía salir si ella hiciera el esfuerzo de hacerlo pero supo que la chica se sentía cómoda ahí.

"hacerlo en público es vergonzoso" respondió Usagi ocultando la mirada.

"pero no te incomoda ¿verdad?" volvió a preguntar al notar el intento de la chica en esquivar la pregunta.

"lo siento llego tarde" salió corriendo completamente roja.

"que velocidad, va a ser verdad que no es tan patosa" dijo Mamoru viendo como desaparecía la chica entre la polvareda que levantaba. "y ahora sé que no le incomodo, pero ¿porque a veces huye de repente si previo aviso?" pregunto el chico a sí mismo.

Usagi llego a su casa y cerró la puerta rápidamente, aun tenía la cara roja y no era por la caminata que acaba de hacer.

"_Si me quedo más tiempo, después no voy a poder vivir sin él_" se abraza levemente a sí misma "aguanta, solo aguanta hasta que esto termine" murmuro ella misma.

"Princesa" murmuro Luna tristemente al ver el estado de Usagi.

Continuara...

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**serenity2010: **gracias y me alegra mucho que te guste y no te preocupes soy de esa gente que cuando empieza lo termina, pero últimamente tengo las cosas algo complicadas para actualizar.

**Kararely**: Gracias ^^.

**Christydechiba**: quería demostrar cuanto sus padres les quieren aun sabiendo que parte de su hija es algo especial y solo veo esa forma de demostrarlo

Los generales estaban casi todo el tiempo al lado de su príncipe por eso sabe lo que es capaz hacer su príncipe XD, sobre lo de Usagi pensara dos veces antes de enojarla, recuerdo en un capitulo del anime en que todas las chicas se asusta al ver que Usagi se iba a enojar, saque ese detalle para la escena XD.

Si, Mina estará atenta y cerca de la chicas para despertarla en caso de necesitad

Y muchas gracias mi recuperación va bien pero algo lenta u.u .

**InsuaRominaAndrea** : gracias y no importa, mientras te guste la historia con eso me conformo ^^.

**isabel20: **XD demasiado evidente ¿verdad?.

**Nora: **dios aun no lo tengo claro esa parte, pero lo único que se es que Mamoru tendrá que salir corriendo al ver el padre de Usagi XD.

**Usako-Chiba-T** : gracias y sin darme cuenta e alargado otra vez quien fue el que vio a la dos chicas , intentare demostrar en el próximo o cuando vea la ocasión.

Y gracias de nuevo, me estoy recuperando pero lentamente por desgracia pero un esquince cervical no se cura tan fácilmente,(incluso ahora me duele levemente si me esfuerzo levemente)


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Al día siguiente, Mina caminaba hacia el instituto, cuando Luna apareció junto con Artemis, la rubia al ver sabía que podría ser dos cosas, trabajo o algo había pasado con la princesa, después de escuchar lo que tenía que decir la gata negra, Mina miro al cielo levemente preocupada.

"Usagi-san intenta conquistar a Mamoru de forma normal" suspiro preocupada.

"¿normal?" pregunto Artemis confundido.

"Si, ella quiere actuar como una chica de su edad que se ha enamorado de un chico por primera vez, pero los recuerdo de su vida anterior no le deja actuar con normalidad, ya que el sentimiento a aumentado más que nunca al volverse a encontrar con su antiguo amor, tanto que es casi imposible para ella contener en su interior, ese es el problema que está teniendo nuestra princesa y por eso no actúa con normalidad o como actuaria una chica de su edad" explico Mina aun más preocupada que antes.

"y tenemos que añadir que él no solo ha perdido el recuerdo de su vida anterior, también la de esta vida, por eso Usagi-san intenta no aprovecharse de nada, quiere juntarse con él en igual de condiciones, pero no lo está consiguiendo" hablo Luna tristemente.

"¿lo habéis visto?" salto Mina sorprendida ante el dato.

"Si y una cosa" dije Luna seriamente dejando confundida a la Aino "Usagi-san dice que aun recuerda su manía en ser de Cupido por lo tanto no vaya a verlo para echarla un cable" dijo Luna con un aura oscuro.

"¿aun está enojada por eso?" pregunto Mina sonriendo con nerviosismo.

"Bueno quedar a sola los príncipes encerraros y que a ella le caía un cubo de agua haciendo que su vestido..." se ve como Luna mira a un lado sonrojada "no es una manera de juntarlo"

"¿Cómo iba a saber que los niños del pueblo había puesto un cubo de agua encima?" se defendió Mina ante la escena.

"Por eso no quiere que te involucres, porque no te fija en esos detalles" Dijo Artemis tranquilamente para que su compañera lo entendiera.

"de acuerdo" suspiro Mina abatida, haciendo que los gatos miraran tranquilos "_No te creas que me quedare de mano cruzados_" pensó la Aino con un leve brillo en los ojos sin que los gatos lo notaran.

Sonó la campana del instituto y todo el mundo estaba en su clases menos, Usagi y eso preocupo a todo el mundo, incluso su profesora porque sabía que a veces era despistada la Tsukino pero esta vez estaba empezando a llegar más tarde de lo normal.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una rubia de dos coletas estaba delante de una tienda de boda, pensó en echar un vistazo al tener algo de tiempo, pero de repente algo le llamo la atención, haciendo que mirara fijamente la tienda cuando sonó la campana del instituto. Miro el instituto y suspiro sabía que iba a pasar a continuación pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Siguió la hora de clase hasta que toco el timbre del instituto indicando la hora del recreo, en ese tiempo Mina estaba desesperada y eso noto Rei y Amy, porque esas dos decidieron observar a la segunda rubia al estar de lado de la Tsukino pero decidió en no molestarla al notar que ella si se enojaba si le molestaba al contrario que Usagi.

"Estoy preocupada por ella" dijo Rei sin poder ocultarlo.

"Si, aunque no hemos hablado apena con ella, me siento insegura al no saber nada de ella" hablo Amy dejando de leer el libro al no poder concentrarse.

"Nos esquiva por algún motivo, pero me siento bien a su alrededor" explico la futura miko con una sonrisa cálida al decir lo último.

"Si, es como si trasmitiera una especie de luz tranquilizadora..." sonrió de igual forma su compañera.

"y cálido" saltaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Tal vez por eso queremos esta a su lado?" explico Amy confundida.

"Puede, pero eso solo si no nos rendimos" dijo Rei animada de nuevo.

En otra parte del aula, Makoto miraba a la puerta del aula preocupada, había hecho un almuerzo de mas para compartir con la Tsukino, pero al ver que no aparecía temía que le pasara algo al intentar ayudarla, al pensar en eso un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, por un motivo tenía un sentimiento de proteger a esa chica y estaba confundida por eso.

Al cabo de 5 minutos apareció Usagi tranquilamente en el aula y se fue a la profesora y dio la explicación, los alumno pudieron ver como la profesora dudaba pero al final acepto la escusa de Usagi. Makoto vio la oportunidad de compartir el almuerzo con ella.

"¿comemos juntas?" dijo la peli castaña con alegra, pero Usagi siguió adelante ignorándola a la chica.

"Seguro que su comida es monstruosa como ella" murmuro unos de los alumnos al ver eso, doliendo levemente a Makoto.

"Eres buena cocinera" se sorprendió Makoto al escuchar esas palabras de la Tsukino, dejando a todo mudo "desde aquí huele la comida que ha preparado y no cabe duda que es deliciosa" miro levemente Usagi con una sonrisa para animar a la Kino y se fue de la aula.

"No duda en ayudarme, pero me acaba de esquivarme" dijo Makoto confundida si era bueno o no.

"Bienvenida al club" salto Rei a su lado asustando levemente a la chica.

"Usagi-san es amable y no duda en ayudarnos, pero a nosotras dos nos evita y parece que a ti también" hablo Amy tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Makoto confundida.

"No lo sabemos, pero lo único que sé es que esquiva a persona que tiene algo en común" explico Rei interesada en saber el motivo.

"¿común?" cada vez estaba la chica mas confundida.

"¿hablamos en mi casa?" hablo Rei sin saber que ese gesto alegría mucho a la Kino

"Claro, si quiere traigo unos pastelitos que estarán para chuparse los dedos" salto Makoto con alegría.

Lo que no sabía es que Usagi estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que ahora tenía una perseguidora más pero al menos la chica no tendría que soportar el aislamiento en el instituto como fuera de el.

"Usagi-san" hablo Molly pillando desprevenida a la rubia.

"Dime Molly-san" miro la Tsukino confundida.

Flash Black.

"Somos justicieras, no dioses, es imposible no salir herida" salto la Tsukino tranquilamente.

"No me refería a eso" sonrío Mina por un momento antes de ponerse seria "Mi deber es protegerte a toda costa, mi princesa" sin que Usagi dijera algo mas, Mina quito la venda de la frente de la Tsukino mostrando la marca de la familia real de la luna" aunque nunca imagine que tuviera que luchar a tu lado princesa Serenity" dijo poniendo su frente con la de su amiga con una sonrisa.

No muy lejos, se veía una sombra que resulto ser Molly que estaba sorprendida, había visto parte del combate y había escuchado toda la conversación.

Fin flash Black.

"Usagi-san, ¿puede prometerme algo?" pregunto Molly ocultando la mirada.

"Claro, somos amigas" sonrió Usagi tranquilamente.

"si tiene algún problemas, no dudes en pedirme ayuda" dijo la chica con seriedad.

"Vale, lo prometo" respondió la Tsukino con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de hablar Usagi fue con Mina a la terraza para hablar cierto asunto, cuando termino de hablar, Mina estaba seria, al saber porque había llegado tarde la Tsukino.

"Entiendo porque llegaste tarde, encontraste un lugar que está actuando nuestro enemigo, pero ¿sabe que planean?" miro seria la Aino.

"Es una tienda de vestido de novia, creo que intenta recolectar energía que libera por la alegría de la pareja por casarse" intento Usagi leer el plan del enemigo.

"Tiene sentido" dijo Luna de repente asustando a Mina.

"¿cómo no te asustaste?" pregunto Mina a la Tsukino.

"No lo sé, por raro que parezca puedo percibir ciertas cosas" explico Usagi moviendo levemente los hombros.

"Pero eso solo si posee el cristal de plata ¿lo tiene?" pregunto Luna confundida.

"No, mi madre la Reina Serenity no me lo dio y ni siquiera me dejo una pista de donde estaría" hablo Usagi entre confundida e triste al recodar a su antigua madre.

"es raro" intervino Artemis con seriedad "entiendo que no pueda dejar el cristal de planta en cualquier lugar, pero no decir nada a su hija o dejar algunas pista sabiendo que el enemigo iba a volver, no tiene sentido" hablo el gato con toda sabiduría que tenía él.

"tal vez sea algo tan lógico o obvio que no nos damos cuenta" Mina hablo seriamente

"¿Obvio?" se queda pensativo Usagi "_recuerdo algo levemente, pero no consigo el que_" pensó intentando recodar su vida anterior.

Más tarde en la casa de Rei, las tres chicas hablaban del asunto de la Tsukino, Makoto se sorprendía de saber muchas cosas de Usagi, pero lo que más sorpresa le daba era cómo evitaba a esas dos chicas.

"Es como si nos conociera desde siempre" dijo Makoto confundida. "pero nunca la he visto, ¿eso es lo común que tenemos?" pregunto la peli castaña sin entender nada.

"No, además esta ese dibujo" hablo Rei en busca del dibujo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver ese dibujo?" pregunto Makoto a Amy al no comprender la situación.

"Si eres uno de nosotras, lo entenderá" respondió Amy con una sonrisa.

Makoto vio como Rei traía el papel y se lo entregaba, la Kino giro el papel para ver el dibujo y pudo ver a una chica igual que Usagi vestida como una princesa, no entendió nada del asunto y se lo devolvió a Rei mas confundida.

"¿no sentiste nada?" pregunto Rei al ver la cara de Makoto.

"Nada, sigo sin entender nada" Makoto inclino levemente la cabeza aun confundida.

"Puede que no sea como nosotras" hablo Amy tranquilamente.

"Puede, pero sigo sin entender porque tiene esa luna en la frente" hablo Rei confundida.

"¿luna?" pregunto Makoto inocentemente.

"¿Es que no viste la luna en la frente?" pregunto Amy levemente sorprendida "Míralo mejor" dijo la peli azul señalando donde estaba la marca.

Makoto miro fijamente a la luna, le parecía curioso esa marca, pero de repente en lo más profundo de su ser, algo despertó.

"_te protegeremos mi pequeña princesa_" se escucho una voz en la cabeza de Makoto igual a la suya.

"¿escuchaste algo?" pregunto Rei intrigada por saber algo.

"Te protegeremos mi pequeña princesa" fue lo que dijo la peli castaña que aun estaba en shock por lo ocurrido.

"Vamos a ver, según las voces ella es una princesa, que supuestamente está muerta y es menor que nosotras y que no solo somos nosotras tres" suspiro Amy confundida.

"¿Qué quiere decir Amy?" pregunto Rei confundida.

"Con tu voz, supimos que era alguien que se tomo por muerta, con mi voz supimos que era una princesa y con la voz de Makoto que era menor y que éramos varios a su lado" concluyo Amy levemente confundida.

"Mina" todos miraron a la Kino "Ella puede ser una de nosotras, porque de primera hora está al lado de Usagi-san" explico Makoto segura de sus palabras.

"hay cosas que no encajan" hablo Amy no muy segura de todo esto.

"¿Cómo cuales?" preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

"según la voces, la princesa era menor que nosotras, pero Usagi-san es de nuestra edad, otra es que la Tsukino no esquiva a Mina, al contrario desde que apareció está más tiempo con ella" explico Amy sus conclusiones.

"Como si la cuidara" hablo Makoto confundida.

"¡Eso!" salto Rei asustando a las dos chicas "es porque ella sabe la verdad de todo esto"

"quiere decir que la Mina-san sabe la respuesta a nuestra preguntas" miro Makoto no muy convencida.

"Si y por eso Usagi-san no se aleja, al contrario intenta no dejarla sola, porque teme de que nosotras le preguntemos a ella" explico Rei seguro de su respuesta.

"Si puede ser" hablo Amy meditándolo.

"Pues mañana actuaremos de esta forma" dijo Rei acercándose a sus dos amigas.

Continuara….

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**mer1** : gracias me alegra tu opinión y es verdad que unas de las cosas es que no salga apena sobre los padres de Usagi. En el anime ni en el manga a salido lo suficiente para ver como se tomaría si supiera la verdad y eso es una de las cosas que siempre me tendrá intrigado.

Siempre intento hacer ideas originales sobre tema que aun nadie ha hecho y por lo que veo siempre atino XD sobre mis ideas, si quiere pásate por los otros fics de Sailor Moon, aunque este terminados, son también interesante ^^.

Sobre Mamoru, ya se sabrá más adelante como será su relación con Usagi, lo único que puedo decirte es que será algo distinto.

¿Si la historia solo se centra en la primera temporada?, si soy sincero sí, pero tenía pensado que si fuera tan popular como Sailor Moon: Search for the stars operation, que llego a 111 reviews tenía pensado hacer otro fics sobre la segunda temporada, aunque tardaría un poco en salir porque tendría que pensar como seria la trama, porque tiene que ser igual al anime o manga pero a la vez distinta, ya que tiene que seguir la temática de este fics y es algo que no será fácil, pero ojo no quiere decir que sea imposible XD.

**isabel20** : gracias y espero que esta vez no haya sido tan fácil de adivinar que fue Molly el que espió XD.

**MAX 20**: gracias y espero recuperarme pronto porque el dolor de cuello es muy molestoso por no decir a la hora de dormir ¬¬.

**Guest**: Gracias me allegro leer eso.

**Christydechiba: **solo puedo decir que ahora Usagi tendrá más problemas y no me refiero por las chicas, pero eso se verá más adelante, no puedo spoilarte XD

Sobre el asunto de Mamoru y Usagi, si es bastante gracioso pero por eso Mamoru no puede vivir sin ella es la alegría que da su vida y espero poner algo más para la pareja pero ahora tengo que avanzar un poco en cierta parte de la trama de la historia.

**patty81medina** : O.O la primera vez que leo esto, no sé si alegrarme o no, pero intentare actualizar cuando pueda, no es fácil trabajar e intentar recuperarse y más cuando está a punto de venir la temporada alta, pero lo intentare.

**Nora** : ¿dejar la historia? Ni lo había pensado y no te preocupes no pienso dejar ningún fics sin terminar (aunque el de digimon lo tengo algo abandonado )

**Usako-Chiba-T** : bueno al fin la respuesta que buscaba y espero que te guste dicha respuesta ^^.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 18

Al día siguiente las chicas llegaron al instituto teniendo en mente sus planes, tanto de Rei y las chicas, como Usagi y Mina.

Al tocar el recreo Usagi noto como ahora Makoto se unió a la persecución de ella, le provoco una pequeña sonrisa pero a la vez algo triste porque en el fondo quería decirles la verdad a las chicas para poder pasar momentos felices, pero cuando recuerda su pasado y el enemigo del presente niega rápidamente la idea.

Por lo tanto Usagi corría por los pasillos perseguidos por Rei, la Tsukino sonrió ya que sabía lo que planeaban las chicas, por eso siguió el juego para no levantar sospechas, cuando parecía que la rubia iba a girar a la derecha, siguió el camino recto, sorprendiendo a Rei ya que en ese pasillo se encontraba Amy para bloquear su huida, pero no se rindió porque aun que le quedaba otro as bajo la manga. Ahora era Amy y Rei que perseguía a la Tsukino, la rubia solo mirabas de reojo para ver como Amy intentaba entender como había fallado su plan, mientras Rei estaba que echaba fuego por la boca por el mosqueo que llevaba, cuando llego la final del pasillo quedando solo una curva para seguir, al tomar Usagi el camino, las chicas sonrieron felizmente porque al fin había capturado a la rubia, cuando tomaron la curva solo pudieron a ver a Makoto confundida al ver a las dos chicas.

"¿Dónde está Usagi-san?" pregunto Amy al no ver a la Tsukino.

"Eso me gustaría saber, porque la única chica que ha pasado ha sido vosotras" hablo Makoto rascando ligeramente la barbilla.

"¿Cómo? Pero si estaba delante de nosotras" se quedo Rei en shock.

Lo que no sabían las chicas es que Usagi, lo estaba espiando desde la ventana en el exterior, sentada en la barandilla, mirando de reojos a las chicas.

"_es una lástima que en la curva hubiera un punto ciego en que no se puede ver en los dos lados, si no me tendría, pero ahora tengo que tener más cuidado porque no es lo mismo esquivar a 2 que a 3, la dificultar no es el doble si no el tiple"_ sonrió Usagi en como Rei empezaba a soltar sus frustración.

"¿ahora vamos por Mina?" pregunto Amy no muy convencida.

"Si, pero con ella tenemos que tener más cuidado, al contrario que Usagi-san ella se puede enojar" explico Rei levemente más calmada.

"¿Cómo lo hacemos?" pregunto Makoto al ser la nueva.

"por ahora lo observamos y más adelante según como van las cosas actuaremos" explico Rei al saber que con la Aino había que actuar de otra forma.

"_Uf, ahora va por Mina_" pensó Usagi sacando el teléfono móvil.

Al rato antes de que acabara el recreo estaba Mina y Usagi en la terraza, se podía ver algo de tensión en la atmósfera y motivo tenía.

"¿Qué vamos hacer si nos persiguen en la misión de esta tarde?" pregunto Mina seriamente después de despistar a Rei y las demás chicas gracias a Usagi.

"Tenemos que despistarla antes de ir a combatir" miro al patio levemente triste.

"Pero Usagi-san" hablo preocupada la Aino a su amiga.

"Mientras que no tenga el cristal de planta, no hay que temer Mina" respondió la Tsukino apartando un momento la mirada para ver a su amiga y antigua guardaespaldas.

"Eso no lo niego, pero en un punto vamos a tener que pedir ayuda" respondió Mina seriamente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Usagi confundida.

"El último de los generales" salto Jaidei asustando levemente a las chicas al no espera escuchar su voz.

"Es el más fuerte y líder de los generales" siguió Nephrite seriamente.

"Mi Lady es demasiado para vosotras sin el cristal de plata" advirtió Jaidei preocupado por las dos justiciera.

"Pero él no suele salir en combate hasta el último momento según mi memoria de mi vida anterior" hablo Usagi confundida.

"Si pero últimamente está con Zoycite-san" hablo Nephrite recordando la última reunión con su ex camaradas.

"mas motivo de estar preparados" hablo Mina mirando a Usagi con seriedad.

"Mina" ve como la Tsukino tenía una mirada seria "dije que aceptara en despertarla cuando no pudiéramos y aun no ha llegado ese momento, porque no sentí ni a Zoycite-san ni a Malachite-san en el lugar" hablo Usagi firme y segura de sus palabras.

"_Parece que sabes que tarde o temprano tendrá que despertarla ¿verdad?"_ pensó Mina mirando a Usagi "Ok, como diga mi princesa" Capo en la cabeza de Mina "oye, ¿Por qué me pegas?" miro la Aino tocándose levemente el chichón de la cabeza

"Porque no soy tu princesa, si no tu amiga" sonrió a lo ultimo la Tsukino dejando sola a su amiga.

"parece que no le gustaba que le estuviéramos en un pedestal" murmuro Mina con una sonrisa.

Al terminar el instituto, las dos rubias salieron por la puerta de atrás esperando de que las demás chicas no lo vieran, pero no muy lejos se encontraban Amy,Rei y Makoto detrás de unos matorrales.

"¿Por qué nos escondemos?" pregunto Makoto con dos ramas en cada mano.

"Parara no ser detectada" explico Amy con dos ramitas en la cabeza.

"Parece que Usagi-san tiene un Radar en la cabeza, no importa que hagamos siempre sabe cuando nos acercamos" explico Rei con un prismático.

Sin saber de que estaba siendo seguidas Usagi y Mina llegaron a su destino, cuando de repente la Tsukino se paro y suspiro.

"Mina tenemos a la chicas detrás nuestra" suspiro de nuevo la Tsukino

"¿que hacemos? Yo aceptare cualquier decisión" miro de reojo para ver a las chicas.

"haremos esto" sin previo aviso Usagi agarro a Mina y lo llevo a un callejón.

Las tres chicas corrieron hacia el callejón pero se sorprendiendo al ver que no estaba nadie, las chicas miraron a todos lados sin entender demasiado que había pasado.

"Es la segunda vez que desaparece de forma misteriosa" miro Amy a todo lados buscando la respuesta al misterio.

"¿pero como lo hicieron?" pregunto Makoto con los ojos en remolino al no entender nada.

"No lo se, estoy tan sorprendida que no puedo ni enfadarme" hablo Rei confundida y sorprendida.

Si las chicas hubiera mirado arriba, habrían visto a Mina y Usagi en el tejado de los edificios observándolas si se rendían o no.

"¿Vamos?" pregunto Mina seriamente.

"Si, vamos a luchar ahora antes de que Amy se de cuenta del truco" hablo Usagi sacando su broche de transformación.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, Amy se dio cuenta del truco y explico a la chicas en como había sido engañadas, pero era demasiado tarde porque habían perdido el rastro de la Tsukino.

"es un poco tarde" hablo Makoto mirando al cielo "no sabia que la casa de Usagi estuviera en esa dirección" hablo tranquilamente la peli castaña.

"Espera, espera, normalmente era en el otro sentido, ¿verdad Amy?" pregunto Rei para asegurarse de que no estaba equivocada.

"Si, normalmente va en la otra dirección, eso significa que esta aquí por algo" explico Amy segura de si mismo.

"Puede que sea , por los rumores"

"¿rumores?"

"Si dicen que hay una tienda de ropa de novia que desaparecen misteriosamente la parejas y casualmente esta al lado" explico Makoto seriamente.

"¿sera como la otra vez?" pregunto Rei meditando.

"¿que paso la otra vez?" miro Makoto con curiosidad.

mientras tanto Venus y Sailor Moon entraron en el edificio con cuidado de no alertar al enemigo y ver si era verdad sus sospecha cuando se toparon con una habitación que se escuchaba voces en su interior por lo que fueron a expiar.

"Señor Zoycite-sama, los preparativos están listo" hablo unos de los esbirro del general.

"perfecto, ¿como va con la búsqueda del cristal de planta?" hablo Zoycite tranquilamente.

"Nada mi señor" respondió algo asustado el demonio.

"Pensé que estaría con una chica que tuviera apunto de casarse y que fuera la princesa, pero no fue así" hablo el general mordiendo levemente la uña por que no salio según el plan.

"dentro de dos años tal vez" murmuro Venus cuando siente un pisotón y ve a Sailor Moon con una mirada de enojo pero con un toque de rubor. "_pero es verdad"_ pensó la guerrera del amor y de la belleza tocando su pie dolorido.

De repente aparecieron varios esbirro delante de Zoycite y dejaron algo delante de el, sorprendiendo a las guerreras al ver que era Rei, Amy y Makoto. Sin pensarlo Sailor Moon intento salta hacia allí para salvarlas pero es parada por Venus.

"esperemos el momento adecuado, si saltamos de repente con toda esa gente puede que la chicas salgan herirás" murmuro Venus, mientras Sailor Moon afirma aunque era lógico, no le alegraba dejar a la chicas solas ante el peligro.

Al poco tiempo las tres chicas despertaron y vieron que estaba rodeadas de demonios, asustando a las tres.

"Rei, ¿puede hacer algo?" Pregunto Makoto al estar rodeada de seres sobrenaturales.

"No, con las manos atadas" confeso Rei con frustración.

"No encuentro sentido a esto" miro Amy al no poder aplicar la lógica en ese momento.

"Vamos a ver si una de ella tiene el cristal de planta" Saco Zoycite un cristal negro y apunto a las chicas.

"¿qué es eso?" pregunto Venus confundida y preocupada igual que Sailor Moon.

"el cristal negro, encargada de encontrar el cristal de planta, fui yo quien lo creo" y ve como empieza las tres chicas a perder la conciencia "no es bueno, descubrirán que tiene un gran poder y seguro que lo extraerán todo provocando la muerte" hablo Nephrite preocupado

"¡Venus!" miro Sailor Moon alarmada.

"No tiene que decirme nada, Pulgar creciente" lanzo su ataque sin pensarlo dos veces.

El ataque dio en el cristal negro haciendo que cayera al suelo, al hacerlo Zoycite se enojo y miro hacían el lugar del ataque aunque lo único que vio es la suela de una bota.

"Patada justiciera" dijo Sailon Moon dando una patada en toda la cara tumbando al general.

"hey, no quite mi papel" hablo Venus al ver la entrada estelar de su compañera.

"Vamos Venus no es momento para eso" salto Sailor Moon seriamente.

"jejeje me habéis enfurecidos, acaba con ellas" hablo Zoycite que levito para no estar a la altura de la justiciera.

Las guerreras vieron como eran rodeadas por el enemigo, sabían bien que era un combate difícil y mas al tener unos de los 4 generales como enemigo.

"Va a ser muy difícil" levanto Venus su dedo incide con pequeño destello de luz para atacar.

"Pero no imposible" siguió Sailor Moon poniendo su mano en su diadema.

Con un gesto de de Zoycite los demonios saltaron sobre las justiciera. Al empezar la batalla algunos de ellos cayeron al suelo antes de acercarse suficiente a las chicas al ser derribados por los ataque de las Sailor. Después las dos chicas esquivaron los golpes de sus enemigos con agilidad y contraatacaron rápidamente, pero eran imposible de esquivar a todos por el numero de oponente, recibiendo algunos golpes, duro la batalla aproximadamente hasta que las chicas acabo con el últimos de los demonios.

"tengo que felicitaros, acabar con 50 demonios no es nada fácil" sonrío Zoycite al ver como estaba las chicas respirando con dificultar por el esfuerzo que acaban de hacer.

"Aun tengo fuerza para acabar contigo" miro Venus con determinación en sus ojos "pulgar creciente" lanzo su rayo de luz contra su enemigo.

"Diadema acción" Sailor Moon lanzo su ataque para ayudar a su amiga en acabar contra el enemigo.

"eso no es nada" hablo el general que desapareció en un remolino de pétalos de Sakura.

Las dos justiciera se apoyaron de espalda entre ella para protegerse del enemigo y miraron a los lados esperando que apareciera.

"tengo que confesar que apena me queda fuerzas" murmuro Venus para que escuchara su amiga.

"Es normal no estamos acostumbradas a pelea largas y en esta vida no fuimos educada para pelear, si no para estudiar y triunfar en la vida" sonrío Sailor Moon con la diferencia entre esta vida y la otra.

"Tiene razón y tenemos que ganar para que no se repita la tragedia" respondió Venus volviendo a acumular energía en el dedo índice.

"No hace falta decirlo" Sailor Moon vio como el suelo que estaba ella empezó a congelarse "¡Cuidado!" dijo la justiciera haciendo que ella y su compañera saltaran del lugar.

El lugar que estaban antes las chicas apareció una columna de hielo sorprendiendo a las chicas por el tamaño del hielo.

"Es una lástima" apareció Zoycite entre pétalos de Sakura, "solo ha quedado uno" suspiro al ver que había fallado ligeramente.

Sailor Moon miro hacia Venus y pudo ver que su amiga tenía los pies congelados desde las rodilla hacia el suelo, la justiciera del Amor y de la belleza lanzo su ataque contra el hielo pero apena lo araño.

"Maldición, mi ataque son tan débiles que apena puedo escapar de la prisión de hielo" mordió el labio inferior con frustración intentando salir de la trampa.

"Venus voy a sacarte ahora" dijo Sailor Moon con la diadema en mano, dispuesto a romper el hielo.

"¿está seguro de hacer eso?" hablo Zoycite con una bola de fuego en si mano derecha, mientras señalaba un lugar.

Sailor Moon se quedo muda al ver como lanzaba el fuego con gran fuerza.

Continuara...

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**Guest: **aquí lo tiene y espero que sea de tu gusto ^^.

**Nora**: sobre Mamoru ya tengo algo reservado para el pero dentro de dos capítulos como mínimo y sobre las chicas algo cambiaran pero no diré que es.

**isabel20:** gracias y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**christydechiba: **Si me parecióduro que estuviera sola, cuando es una buena amiga.

Sobre Mina, ya verá que idea más loca se le ocurre, va a estar ausente algunos días por temor de encontrarse con Usagi XD, aunque al final la princesita se lo perdonara.

Yo siempre vi a Molly fiel amiga, por eso estoy dando más protagonismo, algo que podría haber puesto en el manga o anime si supiera la verdad.

Y mi recuperación va bien y sobre la próxima actualización va a tardar un poquito es difícil escribir cuando tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y la mayoría del trabajo.

**Usako-Chiba-T**: gracias la recuperación va bien, solo que duele/molesta cuando baja la temperatura algo normal en ese tipo de lesión pero lo demás va bien.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Venus miro horrorizada al ver como las llamas cubrían todo el lugar en donde fue lanzada, por temor de que volviera a ocurrir en el pasado, saco su pluma transformadora y sin importar que se rompiera, golpeo contra el hielo quebrándolo levemente.

"¡Chicas!"Grito Venus al ver que fue lanzada contra Amy y las demás chicas pero no podía ver sus estados por el humo.

Entre el humo que provoco el fuego, se veía a las tres chicas tosiendo levemente, sin entender que había pasado, pero sabía algo seguro, nadie le creería lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

"¿estáis bien?" pregunto Rei mirando a las dos chicas preocupada.

"Si, pero no entiendo nada" respondió Amy confundida.

"¿cómo está Makoto?" pregunto Rei al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

Las dos chicas miraron sorprendida al ver como la Kino miraba horrorizada detrás de ellas, las dos chicas miraron lentamente hacia atrás y se sorprendieron al ver a Sailor Moon completamente carbonizada al recibir el ataque. Cuando las chicas intentaron decir algo, la Sailor cayo de rodilla abatida, sin apena fuerza y con la respiración acelerada.

"que fácil fue" hablo Zoycite creando un gran trozo de hielo en su mano.

"Ni se te ocurra" lanzo Venus su ataque pero fue repelido fácilmente al estar débil la chica.

"te llego la hora, justiciera" Se lanzo Zoycite contra Sailor Moon.

Cuando quedaba pocos centímetros para atravesar la cargante de la justiciera, algo negro como un bastón interpuso entre el enemigo y la chica, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"Debería tratar a las damas con cariño y respecto" Dijo el Señor del antifaz levente enojado al ver como estaba la justiciera y a continuación se preocupo al ver como Sailor Moon se desmayo entre sus brazos por las herirás.

"bla bla bla, desaparece junta con ella" preparo Zoycite su siguiente ataque.

Lo que no sabía el general, es que Sailor Venus se libero del hielo gracias a una rosa del señor del antifaz que lanzo sin que su contrincante lo supiera y se había lanzado contra su enemigo sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando este se dio cuenta tenía el dedo pulgar en la frente de Zoycite.

"ya eres mío" dispuso Venus ejecutar su ataque con sus últimas fuerza para acabar con todo esto de una vez.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Makoto asustada al sentir algo fuera de lugar.

Antes de que Venus supiera que pasaba, una ráfaga de rayo le dio malhiriendo a la chica que cayó al lado del señor del antifaz.

"Dije que no subestimara a la justiciera" hablo Kunzite que apareció entre las sombras.

"aun en este vida no te separa de él" murmuro Venus intentando levantarse sin mucho éxito por las herirás.

"_¿vida?"_ Pensaron Rei y el señor del antifaz al mismo tiempo.

"acaba con ellas" levito Zoycite al lado del líder de los cuatros generales celestiales.

"es vuestro fin" lanzo una ráfaga eléctrica que atrapo a todos, haciendo que todas gritaran de dolor, mientras el señor del antifaz protegió a Sailor moon con su capa para evitar algún daño.

"que buen sonido" hablo Zoycite tranquilamente.

"no crea que esto es todo, solo es el principio de vuestro infierno" Kunzite lanzo otra ráfaga eléctrica antes de que terminara la primera oleada.

"Tengo que intervenir" murmuro débilmente Sailor Moon entre todo el caos.

"¿está consciente?" miro sorprendido el señor del antifaz por la resistencia de la chica.

"tengo que intervenir, no quiero que pase de nuevo" la rubia oculto su mirada levemente.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto el señor del antifaz levemente confundido.

"Lo siento" respondió Sailor Moon que solo limito a sonreír levemente sin mostrar la mirada.

La guerrera se levanto con dificultar y neutralizo el ataque del enemigo con un pequeño resplandor que salió de su frente, todo el mundo pudo ver que salía de la diadema, pero para Venus sabia de donde salía exactamente ese resplandor.

"_es peligroso utilizar ese poder con esas herirás_" intento Venus levantarse para intervenir pero las herirás recibidas dejaron a la justiciera sin movilidad alguna, haciendo que la chica apretara los diente por la rabia de no poder moverse.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo Zoycite bajando a la altura de la justiciera con tono burlón.

De repente una descarga eléctrica le da a la Sailor desapareciendo en polvo confundiendo a Zoycite, mientras otra descarga aparece por detrás dando a la original.

"dije que no lo subestime" intervino Kunzite mientras se ponía detrás de la justiciera que estaba de rodilla de nuevo.

"_¿no fue suficiente con Jaidei-san y Nephrite-san?"_ pensó Sailor Moon al haber utilizado el poder de los dos generales que había vencido para crear esa ilusión.

De repente Zoycite agarro a Sailor Moon del cuello y lo levanto a la fuerza, en ese instante vio como Venus haciendo un sobreesfuerzo humano salto sobre su contrincante para impedirlo pero apareció Kunzite que lo aparto con un manotazo dejándola inconsciente demostrando que la justiciera ya no podía más.

"Mátala ahora" pero esquivo un golpe del señor del antifaz.

"No lo dejare" intervino el señor del antifaz utilizando su bastón como espada y atacando a Kunzite para después salvar a Sailor Moon.

"No está nada mal" hablo Kunzite al ver que no podía vencerlo con la esgrima.

"Ahora que está ocupado, voy acabar de una vez por todas" miro Zoycite con una mirada de maldad pura a la chica que estaba en su mano.

"Eso si te dejo" dispuso a lanzar una de sus rosas, cuando su adversario agarro la muñeca.

"Bajaste la guardia" sonrío Kunzite soltando una descarga dejando aturdido al señor del antifaz

"ya no hay nadie quien te pueda salvar"

"¿nosotras no contamos?" salto Rei con un palo que había encontrado pero Zoycite agarro el palo y lo quemo sin dificultar "quema" salto la Miko soltando el palo pero se dio cuanta algo cuando miro sus manos.

"suéltala" lanzo una piedra Amy sin embargo se congelo sorprendiendo a la chica por el fenómeno paranormal.

"no, nos subestime" agarro Makoto el cuello de Zoycite intentando que soltara a la justiciera

Sin que se diera cuenta Kunzite agarro la cabeza de Makoto, sorprendiéndola y asustándose porque sabía lo que iba a hacer el enemigo.

"Despídete de este mundo" sonrío Kunzite soltando una descarga tan fuerte que afecto a Amy y Rei lanzándola al suelo completamente paralizadas.

"¿está viva?" pregunto Zoycite al ver como el cuerpo de Makoto soltaba humo.

"No, su cerebro esta carbonizado" soltó a la chica que quedo en rodilla.

"_¿qué podemos hacer?_" pensó Rei asustada y miro a su amiga que se había desmayado "_No se me ocurre nada_" cerró los ojos aterrada.

"Vamos a terminar con esto" hablo Zoycite que aun tenia sujetada a Sailor Moon.

En una llanura llena de flores Makoto estaba sentada con un vestido blanco, estaba confundida por el lugar, cuando recordó lo último.

"¿estoy muerta?" pregunto a sí misma.

"No" se escucho una voz amablemente confundiendo a la chica.

"¿dónde está?" miro a todos lados sin ver a nadie.

"aquí" miro de nuevo Makoto por todos lados sin verlo "aquí debajo" hablo lo ultimo algo enojada al ver que no lo veía.

Cuando la chica miro a sus pies, pudo ver a sí misma con el tamaño de su puño sorprendiéndola mucho.

"¿que...que..?" quedo sin habla la pobre chica.

"Vamos no es momento de quedarse parado" levito la criatura hasta el nivel de los ojos de la chica "Tiene que pelear" dijo la pequeña de forma desafiante.

"Pero me acaba de dar una descarga en mi cabeza" salto Makoto fuera de sí.

"a callar" le dio una bofetada "la electricidad es tu aliada no tu enemiga" salto la pequeña con sabiduría.

"Pe...Pero" se quedo muda al ver como la pequeña tenía mucha fuerza aun por su pequeño tamaño.

"Por esta vez te ayudare" miro Makoto confundida "pero no podre ayudar siempre, ya que solo soy un pequeño recuerdo" murmuro lo ultimo confundiendo a Makoto levemente.

Zoycite había soltado el cuello de Sailor Moon para agarrarlo por su pelo.

"será un buen regalo para la reina Beryl" de la mano de Zoycite apareció una espada de hielo.

"sería mejor traer el cuerpo entero" miro Kunzite sin mucho ánimo.

Zoycite agarro con fuerza el pelo de la rubia y lanzo su ataque, cuando quedaba un milímetro del cuello de Sailor Moon una descarga de electricidad dio a los dos generales.

Para Kunzite pudo evadir lo suficiente para solo salir herido en su brazo izquierdo, pero para su compañero recibió el impacto hiriendo mortalmente.

"Trueno Supremo" murmuro Makoto desatando una gran descarga desde su cuerpo que acabo con Zoycite pero Kunzite lo repelió y ataco con rabia porque lo había herido con un ataque casi idéntico a él.

"Aun estoy aquí" lanzo Sailor Moon la diadema que hirió en el otro brazo, dejando al general sin extremidades superiores en buenas condiciones.

"OS JURO QUE VOLVERE" grito Kunzite enojado antes de desaparecer.

"Sorprendente" se levantaba lentamente sorprendido el señor del antifaz

Antes de que el chico diera un paso se dio cuenta de algo al ver como Sailor Moon de pie sin mostrar su mirada y sin previo aviso cayó al suelo sin ninguna resistencia. El señor del antifaz corrió y vio como se encontraba, al terminar pudo ver que estaba en estado crítico y si no actuaba ahora la perdería para siempre. Puso su mano sobre el pecho de la chica y utilizo sus habilidades curativas rezando que fuera suficiente.

"Aquí la policía, hemos rodeado el edificio" se escucho el megáfono de la policía en las afueras del edificio.

"ahora no" maldijo por lo bajo el señor del antifaz.

"si ella está estable, vámonos de aquí" dijo Venus de repente agarrando el tobillo del señor del antifaz dando un susto al no acodarse de ella. "¿qué pensaba que era? Un demonio" dijo Venus malhumorada.

"No Venu-san, solo olvide de ti" confeso el señor del antifaz sin pensarlo porque estaba muy preocupado por la justiciera de la luna.

"si no fuera porque tengo varias herirás y huesos rotos, te patearía el culo" miro Venus con mala leche.

"No hace falta que lo jures, ¿puede subirte a mi espalda?" suspiro y se agacho para que Venus subiera, mientras llevaba a Sailor Moon en sus brazos.

"¿podremos escapar de ellos?" pregunto Venus al ver como la policía intentaba derribar la puerta.

"Si, por el bien de Sailor Moon" hablo serio el señor del antifaz dando un gran salto.

Al entrar la policía solo podían ver como algo se alejaba y dejaba un edificio destruido y tres chicas inconscientes.

Al día siguiente, las noticia de que las justiciera estaba luchando contra algo sobrenatural había llegado a todas partes y por mucho que la policía negaran tenía un vídeo de la cámara de seguridad y el testimonio de tres chicas, por suerte para Makoto se había roto la cámara por el primer ataque de Kunzite, por lo cual estaría a salvo por ahora del enemigo.

"Por decimoquinta vez, eran demonios, ¿de dónde? No lo sé, si lo supiera lo hubiera purificado" salto Rei cruzando de brazo enojada.

"y acabar inconsciente o peor muerta" Salto el policía enojado.

"Vasta" apareció el abuelo de Rei enojado por la puerta "puedo asegurar que esos eran demonios por las descripciones de nuestro ancestro" dijo el anciano sacando un viejo libro y enseño a los policías.

"¿Cómo se combate? Con normalidad" pregunto no muy convencido.

"para los demonios de nivel bajo sí, pero para lo de alto nivel no y por lo que veo había al menos dos de alto nivel, ¿me equivoco nieta mía?" miro el anciano con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

"_Está enojado, está enojado_" pensaba Rei con sudores por toda la cara.

Paso tres horas, cuando las tres chicas, junto con el anciano salieron de la comisaria.

"Ahora la policía solo puede ocultar varias cosas, pero que algo sobrenatural a pasado no" suspiro el abuelo de Rei "cuando lleguemos a casa, va a tener una buena charla y las dos venís conmigo" señalo a Amy y Makoto que tragaron asustada al ver como Rei temblaba de miedo.

En otro lugar, Usagi se levanto pero tuvo que volver a acostarse por el cansancio y el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

"creo que tengo algunos huesos rotos" dijo con una mueca de dolor.

"bueno, tenía que atender a las dos" salto Mina intentando de cruzar los brazos pero no pudo por tener un brazo escayolado.

"¿Que paso? Apena recuerdo" miro Usagi confundida a su amiga y pudo ver que tenía varias vendas y tiritas por todo su cuerpo.

"Bueno, fuiste golpeada, quemada, electrocutada, golpeada, electrocutada, ¿he dicho electrocutada?" dijo lo ultimo enojada.

"¿creo que acabo de activar mi peor pesadilla?" sonrío con nerviosismo la Tsukino.

"creo que si" sonrío Mina maléficamente.

Continuara….

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews.**

**Sakura-mayen** : Gracias me siento alagado y no soy escritora soy escritor si no lo sabía pero no pasa nada, mas de una vez me ha pasado esto XD y mas con los fics de Sailor Moon , estoy pensando seriamente que soy el único hombre que escribe en la sección Sailor Moon XD

**PD:** me he fijado que me ha enviado dos comentarios.

**Yuuki Miaka-chan:** aquí esta y espero hacer pronto la continuación pero ahora en verano es cuando tengo más trabajo.

**Lau Cullen Swan:** aquí la actualización pero como dije con anterioridad es algo difícil por este tiempo.

**saory** : espero que haya sido de tu agrado ^^

**christydechiba:** gracias y es verdad que últimamente lo tengo difícil actualizar u.u, sobre mi lesión esta casi curado.

Las chicas cada vez está más cerca y se verá hasta que punto en el próximo capítulo XD.

También vera lo que va a hacer Mina con Usagi XD.

Cuídate y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Nora:** bueno ya se verá en el próximo capitulo la decisión de Usagi de despertarla o no a las chicas, pero sabe que Usagi siempre se ponía la seguridad de la demás por encima de la suya tanto en el anime como en el manga.

**isabel20:** gracias y espero que este te guste ^^

**MAX 20:** Gracias por esperar, con esto comentario me animáis mucho pero como todo el mundo sabe el trabajo y cosas personales van antes que esto u.u y espero que este capítulo os guste mucho.

**Usako-Chiba-T** : intento que Mamoru ayude pero como se ve Usagi no es tonta por utilizar el recuerdo de su vida anterior, algo que me entraña que no pasara en el anime, porque en el manga Usagi dejo de ser algo tonta antes de recodar su vida anterior.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

En el templo, Rei meditaba en el santuario delante del fuego sagrado del templo, detrás de la futura miko estaba Amy y Makoto sentada esperando que dijera algo.

"¿Qué vamos hacer?" pregunto Amy confundida.

Al escuchar esa pregunta Rei recordó la conversación de hace unos minutos.

Flash Black

El abuelo había reunido a las chicas en el templo, Rei temía por la regañina de su abuelo, cuando el anciano se sentó y dio un suspiro.

"¿sabéis el peligro que estáis afrontando al intervenir en los asunto de Sailor Moon?" pregunto el abuelo mirando seriamente a su nieta.

"Abuelo, nosotras solo queríamos saber la verdad" hablo Rei levemente nerviosa.

"¿la verdad?" medito su abuelo unos segundos "debería dejar que el tiempo os de la respuesta, eso es lo que la justiciera espera" hablo con calma el anciano.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Sailor Moon en todo esto?" pregunto Amy confundida.

"porque ella me contó lo peligroso que era, después de enfrentarte con Daniel o mejor dicho Jaidei" respondió el anciano sinceramente.

"¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?" Salto Rei sorprendida.

"Después de la pelea que tuvo aquí en el templo" cerró los ojos el abuelo de Reí para recordarlo.

Flash Black

El anciano salió de su casa a escuchar unos estruendo, cuando estuvo afuera se veía a Sailor Moon malherida y a la dos chicas en el suelo inconsciente.

Antes de que el anciano dijera algo, Sailor Moon levanto la mano haciendo que su cuerpo brillara y todo el lugar volvió a ser antes de la pelea, pero al hacerlo acabo con la poca fuerza que tenia cayendo de rodilla y tocando su hombro herido, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del anciano, solo lo miro algo cansada.

"¿sabía que ese Daniel era un ser maligno?" pregunto Sailor Moon con una leve sonrisa mientras se levantaba levemente y se apoyaba contra la estatua que ante fue destruida.

"Si, pero sabía que ante era humano y quería salvarlo o al menos su alma" confeso el anciano, mientras Sailor Moon solo limitaba a escucharlo.

"Es una lástima, si tan solo ese ser maligno no hubiera corrompido sería un buen aliado, pero ahora solo se ha convertido en una piedra, sin derecho a tener una vida normal" miro tristemente a la piedra Jaidei.

"¿Mi nieta esta en peligro de corromperse?" pregunto el anciano preocupado por temor de que pasara algo igual a su nieta.

"No" respondió Sailor Moon con una sonrisa sincera "Pero no creo que el enemigo le deje con vida" se dispuso a irse la justiciera.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto el abuelo de Rei preocupado.

"¿Por qué? Un día se sabrá la verdad, pero aun no ha llegado ese día, Luna" vio como la gata aparece "¿podrías modificar sus recuerdos?" señalo Sailor Moon a la dos chicas, la gata limito a afirmar con la cabeza y se acerco a la dos chicas.

"¿Por qué no me modifica la memoria?, ¿Por qué confía en mí?" pregunto el anciano confundido por todo.

"Porque conoces el peligro de enfrentarte con seres maligno" miro al anciano seriamente "¿podrías por favor de seguir con mi plan por ahora?" hablo Sailor Moon sin cambiar su expresión.

"Vale, no tengo mas remedio, mi nieta aun esta verde para enfrentarse contra demonios y lo de hoy me ha demostrado que está más lejos de lo que creía y que podría perder la vida, ella es lo único que me queda en esta vieja vida" hablo el anciano algo triste por solo tener a Rei con él.

"Nadie debería perder la vida en este combate" respondió Sailor Moon seriamente.

"Tu tampoco debería perderla, muchas personas seria miserable si la perdiera, eso es lo que siento" se puede ver como Sailor Moon miro de reojo sorprendida, pero después sonríe con sinceridad

"Lo sé, por eso no pienso morir" se despidió con la mano antes de irse.

Fin Flash Black

Rei y las dos chicas se quedaron mudos y sin saber que preguntar, el anciano se levanto de su asiento.

"Hasta que la respuesta venga a vosotras de forma natural, no pienso dejar que actuéis, ni que sigáis a otra persona, ¿lo entendéis?" Miro el anciano seriamente.

"Si abuelo" tuvo que ceder la futura miko, igual que las dos chicas.

Fin Flash Black

Rei se levanto y camino hacia el fuego sagrado del templo, miro unos minutos cuando giro la cabeza para ver a sus amigas.

"no tengo la respuesta, solo parte de ella" giro para esta cara a cara con las dos chicas.

"¿parte de la respuesta?" pregunto Amy confundida.

"Si, Makoto recuerda algo que paso después de ser electrocutada" pregunto Rei seriamente.

"bueno, no recuerdo nada, solo dos cosas" confeso levemente avergonzada la Kino

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto Amy con interés.

"la electricidad es mi aliada y tengo la sensación que hable conmigo misma y al mismo tiempo no" contesto Makoto confundida.

"no tiene sentido" respondió Amy sin entender nada.

"si utilizamos la lógica normal, no tiene, pero…" se ve como Rei mete la mano en el fuego asustando a sus dos amiga, pero al sacarla ve que no tiene ninguna quemadura sorprendiéndola a la dos "cuando luchamos contra ese demonio, me queme o eso pensé, pero el fuego no quiso hacerme daño, lo mismo con Makoto con la electricidad, estoy segura que no somos chicas normales y Sailor Moon lo sabe" apretó la mano al saber parte de la verdad.

"Espera, me está diciendo que yo tengo algo especial, se que hablamos de ese tema y al final lo descartemos" miro Amy sorprendida de tener algo sobrenatural.

"si tenemos y eso es lo que nos conecta a la tres o cuatro si contamos a Usagi, pero en el caso de ella no se cual es su habilidad, igual que tu Amy" contesto Rei que saco una tiza de su ropa de miko.

"eso explica porque tengo que comprar cada tiempo nuevos electrodomésticos" Makoto se rasco levemente la nuca al saber de su habilidad.

"Amy, ¿cual elemento te siente más cómodo?" pregunto Rei que empezó a escribir en el suelo.

"el agua" confeso Amy tranquilamente.

"Ok, vamos a comprobarlo" termino Rei de dibujar un círculo alrededor de las tres y se sentó Rei en el centro para meditarlo.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Makoto con curiosidad imitando a Rei.

"Para entrar en nuestra subconsciencia, si no me falla la memoria, sentí una voz en mi cabeza y solo pasa si hay algo en nuestra cabeza, pero después de decir que hablaste contigo misma, eso significa que hay algo en nuestra subconsciencia, vamos a ver que hay allí" dijo Rei cerrando los ojos.

Con Usagi, Mina había empezado a hacerle cosquilla por todo su cuerpo, sabía bien que la Tsukino no soportaba la cosquilla hasta cierto punto, sin embargo con las herirás, al reír sentía como su cuerpo se sentía dolor por los golpe que recibió y eso sabía bien la Aino.

"¿vas a volver hacer eso?" pregunto Mina con una mirada malévola.

"Te jaja te prometo, jaja pero jaja deja de hacer eso jajaj, aunque jajaj este jajaj riéndome jajaj me duele todo el ajajaj cuerpo" dijo Usagi entre lágrima de la risa y de dolor.

"por eso lo hago, para que sepas en qué estado esta" se ve como Mina para de hacer cosquilla y lo mira seriamente.

"Lo siento" miro Usagi al suelo arrepentida.

"que no vuelva a repetir" ordeno Mina con autoridad.

"Si mama" La Tsukino levantando la mano, con una sonrisa indicando que estaba levemente burlándose.

"Oye que aun no soy mayor de edad para eso" salto sobre su amiga otra vez.

"¡Hey!, ¿donde esta tocando?" se sonrojo Usagi al notar que su amiga había agarrado su bulto desde atrás suya.

"no sea vergonzosa somos amigas o quiere que sea Mamoru-san, ¿que opina?" miro Mina al Chiba que había entrado y miro a un lado con la mejillas sonrojadas

"creo que paso" respondió el chico cerrando los ojos, cuando Usagi no pudo aguantar la vergüenza y se desmayo.

"creí que aguantaría la broma" miro Mina riéndose algo nerviosa.

"Pues parece que no" dejo Mamoru algunas venda en la mesita de noche aun con un pequeño rubor

"Pero eso no es nada lo que hacemos cuando estamos solas" dijo Mina con un tono no muy recomendable haciendo que el chico se sonrojara aun mas.

Con Rei, de repente las tres chicas aparecieron en un campo de flores, para Makoto no era la primera vez que estaba aquí, pero era distinto, no sentía la tranquilidad que transmitía el lugar, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

"Rei, creo que no debemos hacer esto" miro Makoto preocupada.

"Yo pienso igual" respondió Amy al sentirse incomodo.

"Pero es lo único que podemos hacer al prohibirnos intervenir con Sailor Moon y Usagi-san" hablo Rei seria pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa.

De repente la sombra de Rei se expandió asustando a la tres y mas la portadora, y de la sombra apareció otra Rei que no mostraba su mirada.

"creo que estamos en problemas" hablo Amy levemente asustada.

"creo que esa no es la palabras adecuada" en la mano de la recién llegada creo una bola de fuego.

Con Usagi, se veía a Mina mirar a un lado levemente avergonzada, mientras El Chiba mirada sorprendido por lo que decía la Aino.

"Tu recién comportamiento es debido a un efecto secundario" Mamoru miro no muy convencido.

"Si" Miro Mina al suelo levemente con las mejillas encendidas " En el estado que estaba, no quedo mas remedio que tomarlo, no podía dejar que hiciera daño a Usagi-san"

"Ya me pareció raro que sin energía y con la herirás saltara contra el enemigo con esa fuerza" recordó el Chiba el ultimo esfuerzo de Venus en el combate.

"Esta medicina ayuda en la recuperación de la fatiga y heridas leves, pero tiene un efecto secundario si no lo consume con cuidado te afecta levemente tu personalidad" explico la Aino avergonzada.

"haciendo una chica bromista con tonos calientes " se reía nervioso recordando la escena.

" Por desgracia si" dijo Mina tapando la cara con las dos manos.

"Pero solo a actuado raro por unos minutos" intento animar Mamoru a la Aino.

"Eso es porque la cantidad fue pequeña"suspiro la chica "normalmente es para recuperación de un combate y no en mitad de uno, fui imprudente" agacho la cabeza abatida.

"Pero fue por salvar a tu amiga" apareció Artemiz junto con Luna.

"¿esta ella de acuerdo en decir nuestro secreto al chico?" pregunto Luna a Mina, mirando a Mamoru y después a Usagi que aun estaba inconsciente.

"Usagi no lo sabe aun" rasco levemente la mejilla.

"Espero que sepa manejarlo, recuerdo que ella no le gusta que persona se involucren en esto asuntos" miro seriamente la gata.

Con Rei, las tres chicas saltaron esquivando una bola de fuego, para después esquivar un rayo, delante de las chicas haba aparecido una Rei que manejaba el fuego y mas tarde otra Makoto que manejaba la electricidad.

"Solo falta el de Amy" dijo Rei esquivando un rayo por los pelos.

"Seria demasiado si aparece" Respondió Makoto cuando una ráfaga de fuego pasa por encima y quema levemente la puntas de su pelo. "oye aun no tenia que ir a la peluquería" se tubo que agachar para no acabar chamuscada.

"Su personalidad se parece a la originales o tal vez..." puso su mano en el mentó para pensar mejor.

"¿que pasa?" preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

"el mio no aparece, porque yo aun no lo e utilizado mi poder" explico Amy seriamente.

"Ahora que lo pienso, el primero fue Rei en utilizarlo y después apareció el mio, tiene sentido" esquivo Makoto un rayo con facilidad.

"¿están enojadas porque la hemos despertado?" pregunto Rei enojada al estar todo el rato esquivando.

"No, esta enojada por algo en particular y no es porque la despertamos" explico Amy con seriedad.

"Exacto" apareció otra Amy, haciendo que todo el mundo entrara en pánico.

"Rei, ¿donde esta el botón de regreso?" pregunto Makoto mirando a Rei por todas parte.

"No hay ninguno" dijo Rei levemente enojada al ser manoseada por su amiga.

Continuara...

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**Christydechiba**: gracias y sobre lo que pasaran las chicas se vera en el siguiente capitulo y la escena de Usagi y Mina solo acaba de empezar XD, lo unico que dijo es que Usagi va a salir algo enojada y va a ser por culpa de esos dos ¿quien? No lo diré XD.

**Yuuki Miaka-chan**: no, esta igual que en la serie, solo sabe que es el señor del antifaz, nada mas.

**Nora**: esa respuesta se vera en el siguiente capitulo pero por desgracias tardare bastante u.u.

**MAX 20**: gracias intentaba meter drama y me salio bien por lo comentario que veo y espero que el capi te responda a tu pregunta.

**Isabel20**: gracias y nos vemos en el proximo capi.

**Sakura-mayen**: gracias pero por desgracias no podre actualiza tanto porque ahora es cuando sube el trabajo y hay que aprovecharlo,

**Usako-Chiba-T**: las chicas obtendrá sus respuesta en el siguiente capi, pero no significa que recuperen los recuerdos.

**Magguie Aino**: Menos mal que no soy el único xD, y gracias me alegra saber que mis fics son buenos.


End file.
